Mysteries of the Month
by Charlie89
Summary: Le but du devoir était simple : un mois pour apprendre à connaître son partenaire désigné. Quinn et Rachel ne se doutaient pas que cela allait changer leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Un an après le tout premier chapitre de With You, voici le début d'une nouvelle histoire :). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfants pourris gâtés

Will Schuters, professeur d'espagnol et responsable du Glee Club, laissait transparaître sa colère contre ses élèves du club de chant dans la petite salle qui leur était prêtée 3 fois par semaine. Il laissa passer quelques secondes pour prendre le temps d'observer ce qu'il voyait. D'un côté il y avait les pom pom girls, Santana, Brittany et Quinn, toutes trois vêtues de leur uniforme, et les footballeurs, Finn, Puck et Mike tous fières de porter la veste au couleur de leur équipe. Ces 6 jeunes étaient perçues comme l'élite du lycée, les élèves se séparaient en deux lors de leur passage dans les couloirs. De l'autre côté de la salle, il y avait ceux perçus comme les losers, Tina qui essayait tant bien que mal de retirer un liquide rouge des cheveux de Rachel, Mercédès, Artie, Sugar et Kurt. Ils avaient pourtant tous le même âge, certains avaient grandis ensemble, d'autre étaient même voisins et c'était comme si un monde les séparait. En rentrant dans la salle ce jour-là, Will avait perdu son beau sourire rapidement en voyant que Rachel avait de nouveau été slushiée, malgré son interdiction formel le mois dernier. Du coup, il avait craqué et avait décidé de ne rien laissé passer aujourd'hui. Alors même si Figgins décidait de fermer les yeux comme à chaque fois, il en était hors de question pour lui. Les élèves le regardèrent assez perplexe, jamais leur professeur n'avait haussé la voix.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes tous dans le même bateau ici, vous êtes censés vous aider, pas vous enfoncer

Rachel qui essayait tant bien que mal de retirer des bouts gluants de son chemisier déposa son regard de l'autre côté de la salle pour observer le groupe de sportif qui se retenait de rire en la regardant. Aujourd'hui était le slushie de trop, elle ne se tairait plus.

\- C'est Quinn Monsieur, c'est elle la responsable.

La brune leva son doigt vers la pom-pom-girl pour être sure que tout le monde comprenne et surtout pour en rajouter une couche. Alors que Will allait rétorquer, la blonde ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu.

\- J'ai glissé et mon verre c'est accidentellement retrouvé sur ta figure

\- En même temps, quand elle marche dans le couloir, son nez prend quasiment toute la place, je peux comprendre que Quinn n'ait pas pu l'esquiver.

Santana fière de ta réplique leva sa main en direction de Quinn qui tapa dedans. Ce qui fut de trop pour Rachel qui fonça en direction de la blonde pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle dépassait les bornes. Alors qu'elle leva sa main pour la gifler, Mercédès eut juste le temps de l'attraper pour l'éloigner pendant que Finn retenait Quinn de l'autre côté.

Ce fut l'action de trop pour Will.

\- Assez ! J'en ai assez de vos comportements. Si vous ne vous calmez pas, si vous ne faites aucun effort, je dissoudrai le Glee Club

\- C'est eux qui foutent la merde monsieur, répliqua Tina en indiquant d'un signe de tête les sportifs.

\- On était très bien sans vous, pourquoi venir ici ? leur demanda Artie

\- Parce qu'on est obligé tête de gland, lui répondit Santana. C'était soit vous, soit le renvoi

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me jeter dans les escaliers, je suis en fauteuil roulant je te signale, répondit Artie sans se dégonfler

\- Et alors ? Je ne fais pas de discrimination, tu devrais même me dire merci.

Will qui assistait impuissant à la scène prit le temps de la réflexion. C'est lui-même qui avait proposé au proviseur de faire intégrer les 6 sportifs à la chorale. Ces derniers avaient accepté en échange du retrait de leurs impressionnantes heures de colles. Le professeur voulait essayer de créer une cohésion de groupe entre ces jeunes qui selon lui n'étaient pas si différents que ça. Il est vrai aussi que pour participer au prochain concours de chant, le mois prochain, il se devait d'être 12 minimums. Jamais il n'aurait cru autant difficile de trouver des jeunes pour le club de chant. A son époque, ce club faisait fureur. Comme quoi les choses évoluaient bien trop rapidement certaines fois. Il était conscient qu'il devait trouver une solution pour améliorer les rapports de chacun. La seule solution qu'il lui venait était que tous ces jeunes devaient apprendre à se connaître afin de s'apprécier petit à petit.

\- Bon très bien, asseyez-vous tous maintenant

C'est sans broncher que tout le monde regagna les chaises.

\- Comme vous le savez, les communales sont le mois prochain et nous n'avons pas le droit de perdre. C'est pourquoi nous nous devons de travailler dur ensemble

\- Si on perd, le club s'arrête ? demanda trop innocemment la latine

Voyant où elle venait en venir, le professeur ne se dégonfla pas et la fixa

\- Si on perd par ta faute, ton renvoi prendra effet immédiatement. Et les autres, vous récupèreraient vos heures de colles, je ferai même en sorte qu'elles soient doublées.

Chacun avala sa salive difficilement. Si les sportifs avaient trop d'heures de colles, ils ne pourraient plus s'entrainer et donc seraient renvoyer et contraint de rendre leur uniforme ou leur veste. Chacun comprit qu'il devait donner ou du moins montrer qu'il donnait son maximum pour que ce foutu club gagne. Rachel leva la main mais n'attendit pas d'avoir l'autorisation de parler pour prendre la parole.

\- J'ai des idées de solo qui pourraient nous porter vers la victoire

\- Ils sont tout à toi le hobbit, répliqua Quinn

La blonde ne voulait surtout pas se montrer en spectacle lors des performances et se contenterait parfaitement de bouger dans le fond en chantant les fins de phrases.

\- Non, il en est hors de question, relança Mercédès en se levant de sa chaise, je veux avoir ma chance aussi

La brune ne se démonta pas devant cette provocation, elle serait prête à tout pour ses solos, quitte à vendre ses pères.

\- Écoute Mercédès, je comprends que tu veuilles saisir ta chance. Tu as une jolie voix, je ne peux pas te le reprocher mais vois-tu pour ma future inscription à la NYADA, il me faut de gagner. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de chanter pour y'arriver.

Voyant une opportunité de créer encore plus une discorde, Santana prit le taureau par les cornes.

\- Taisez-vous bande de moche, je chanterai ce solo. Si je perds par votre faute, vous …

\- Merci pour cette intervention Santana, la coupa Will. Je pense que tout le monde a ces chances, pourquoi ne pas chacun votre tour venir chanter une chanson et ainsi nous pourrions choisir une personne qui nous représentera.

\- Vous voulez dire que l'on va devoir regarder et entendre ManHands refaire une reprise de Streisand encore une fois ? Hors de question pour moi

\- Ça suffit Quinn, répliqua le professeur, tu vas trop loin

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer à haute voix ce que tout le monde dit tout bas

La plupart des personnes acquiescèrent de la tête en silence, sur ce coup là, la capitaine des pom-pom-girls avaient entièrement raisons.

\- Vous courez tous seul à votre propre perte. Je vous rappelle que l'on ait un groupe, on se doit d'être soudé

\- Amen

\- Tu te taies Santana quand je parle. Vous savez quel est votre plus gros problème ? Vous ne vous connaissez pas. Vous dites détestez telle ou telle personne mais comment pouvez-vous haïr quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Quelle est votre solution demanda Finn qui ne voyez pas trop où il voulait en venir

\- Ma solution ? C'est que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

\- Mais on se connait, répliqua Quinn. Regardez, elle, s'est Rachel, la petite juive la plus égoïste du monde. Rien qu'avec ses tenues, on peut dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez elle.

Will se frotta le front, il était surpassé par ses élèves pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- A mon tour, dit Rachel en fixant la blonde. Toi tu es la capitaine des pom-pom-girls, aussi garce que frigide

La réplique laissa de marbre tout le monde, Santana y compris. La blonde se leva telle une furie faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, une nouvelle fois Finn du la retenir afin d'éviter un meurtre.

\- Lâche-moi, je vais me la faire

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? demanda fièrement Rachel

\- Bordel, mais vous avez quel âge ? lança furieusement Will qui perdait de plus en plus patience.

Puis il eut une illumination afin de régler tous ces conflits. Il demanda le calme à ses élèves avant de leur exposer son plan.

\- J'ai trouvé votre prochain travail, celui qui a le malheur de refuser se verra renvoyer définitivement du club. Chacun devra apprendre à connaître un de ces partenaires dans cette salle, je veux que vous découvriez ce qui le fait rire mais aussi ces plus profonds secrets. Je veux que vous deveniez amis avant le prochain concours.

\- Je choisis Santana, j'aime bien découvrir des choses avec elle, se précipita de répondre Brittany.

\- Oh non non, tout serait trop simple si vous choisissiez votre partenaire. Je le ferai pour vous. Je veux que vous deveniez l'ombre de cette personne afin de la connaître mieux que personne. A la fin du mois, vous me rendrez une dissertation sur la personne concernée que moi seul pourrait lire.

\- Quand serons-nous les groupes, demanda Puck qui regarda sa montre. Leur entrainement était dans moins de 10 minutes et il ne voulait pas faire des tours de terrain supplémentaire pour cause de retard.

\- Vous allez les savoir maintenant. Aucun changement n'est autorisé. Artie tu seras avec Brittany, Santana avec Mercédès, Tina avec Mike, Sugar avec Noah, Quinn avec Rachel et pour finir Finn avec Kurt. Sur ce, je vous dis à demain les jeunes.

Ne voulant pas entendre le désordre qui allait suivre, Will se précipita en dehors de la salle. Et il eut fort raison de prendre ce choix car chacun commença à crier plus fort que de raison. Mais le bruit s'estompa petit à petit quand ils se rendirent compte que leur professeur avait déserté et qu'ils n'avaient que d'autre choix que d'accepter ce challenge. Alors chacun partit ensuite à ses occupations préférant penser à plus tard à ce que cela entrainerait.

Quinn finissait de s'habiller dans les vestiaires après son entrainement quand Santana se rapprocha d'elle pour lui parler.

\- Tu vas la faire cette dissertation ?

\- Sur le nain ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mon père me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'étais collée

\- En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché rigola la latine

\- J'avais un record de slushie à battre aussi, je n'allais pas me dégonfler

Santana acquiesça se rappelant que c'est elle-même qui avait défié la capitaine des pom-pom-girls. Rachel avait eu le droit de recevoir 5 douches de liquide gluant ce jour-là ce qui avait provoqué la convocation de la blonde chez le proviseur. Bien que la brune n'ait jamais avoué, Quinn n'avait pas pu échapper aux heures de colles.

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour connaître le hobbit ? Tu vas aller visiter sa grotte ?

\- Je commencerai à y penser demain, l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui m'a bien trop épuisé. Et toi avec Mercédès ?

\- Aucune idée, comme tu dis, on verra ça demain

Sur ces paroles, la latine quitta le gymnase, laissant la blonde finir de s'habiller et de regrouper ses affaires. En rejoignant sa voiture, elle aperçut Rachel l'attendant à côté. Ce mois allait être le plus pénible de sa vie. Elle l'évita royalement en la contournant afin de mettre son sac de sport dans le coffre et alors qu'elle allait ouvrit la portière, la brune prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas en m'ignorant que l'on va apprendre à se connaître

\- Mais tu me connais déjà, non ? Garce et frigide. Tu m'as percée à jour Berry, bravo

Le sarcasme arriva droit à son cœur, elle ne pensait pas avoir atteint la pom-pom-girl à ce point. La blonde reprit la parole ce qui la coupa dans ses pensées

\- Écoute, tu vas écrire ta dissertation, moi la mienne, on se l'échange la veille histoire de la recopier. Je sens bien Schuester allait vérifier les écritures. Et hop. Le tour est joué.

Rachel resta assez perplexe devant cette solution. Quand elle avait entendu, plus tôt dans la journée, qu'elle serait en duo avec Quinn, elle avait été comme étrangement heureuse. Elle pensait avoir la possibilité de découvrir la blonde sous une autre facette et vice versa. Mais apparemment, Quinn n'était pas prête à suivre les règles ce qui la déçu, chose que remarqua la blonde.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu croyais qu'on allait passer du temps ensemble ?

\- Non enfin c'est que …

\- Que rien du tout. On fait comme j'ai dit et voilà

La blonde rentra dans sa voiture et partit le plus vite possible. Elle avait déjà accordé trop de parole au nain pour la journée et était aussi assez épuisée par l'entrainement du à une Sue en pleine forme.

Une nouvelle semaine c'était passé depuis le fameux travail que le professeur de chant avait donné. Quinn n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, excepté pour les slushies, elle avait délégué une autre fille de son équipe pour le faire, ne voulant pas se faire renvoyer. Elle se rendait au Glee Club et se forçait à ne pas insulter Rachel à chaque fois que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur professeur. A la fin de la séance, celui-ci prit la parole

\- Croyez-vous que je sois aveugle ? Je vous rappelle que je suis professeur dans votre lycée. On partage les mêmes couloirs, la même cafétéria. Certains font des efforts, d'autre non. Ce n'est pas si compliqué de saluer une personne lorsque vous la croisait.

\- C'est qu'on a une réputation à tenir malgré votre devoir, répliqua la latina

\- A quoi te servira ta réputation après le lycée ? Je vous ai donné ce devoir non pas pour vous punir mais pour vous donner une chance de vous apprécier les uns les autres. Si vous ne prenez pas la chose au sérieux, je …

\- Mais qui vous dit que l'on ne se voit pas à l'extérieur Monsieur ? coupa Finn. Avec Kurt, on ne se parle pas au lycée mais on passe tout notre temps libre ensemble depuis que vous nous avez donné ce devoir.

Kurt crut s'étouffer en entendant le jeune homme qui ne lui avait même pas adressé un mot cette semaine. Il fut même étonné qu'il sache son prénom étant donné qui l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Voyant parfaitement que le sportif mentait, le professeur trouva une réplique.

\- Très bien, alors vous complèterez votre dissertation avec des photos. De nos jours, tous les portables sont équipés d'appareil photos, cela ne devrait pas poser de souci.

Puck gifla Finn sur l'arrière du crâne, lui indiquant qu'il est toujours préférable de réfléchir avant d'agir, même lui le savait.

Quinn retrouva sans surprise Rachel au même endroit que la semaine dernière en arrivant sur le parking. Elle souffla en la voyant sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter.

\- Quinn cette compétition de chant est très importante pour moi, je ne te permettrai pas de tout foutre en l'air parce que tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, je suis polie, toujours souriante et

\- chiante, tu parles tout le temps.

La blonde se rapprocha d'elle sortie son portable et prit une photo d'elles deux à vitesse grand V.

\- Photo prise, dissertation finie.

Quinn ne laissa pas l'autre réagir et monta illico presto dans sa voiture. Mais Rachel n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager et de s'y assoir.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu as le choix, soit on fait ce travail ensemble soit je te dénonce auprès de Mr Schuester et tu récupèreras tes heures des colles

Laissant la blonde sans voix, à vrai dire cette dernière n'avait jamais vu Rachel lui tenir tête. Elle reprit ses esprits en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre, elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir leur professeur.

\- Cela me fait plaisir les filles de voir que vous commencez à prendre ce travail au sérieux. C'est très prévenant à toi Quinn de raccompagner Rachel, je pensais que tu serais une forte tête mais j'avais tort. Bonne soirée les filles.

Alors que le professeur regagna sa voiture non loin, la blonde essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était bien la première fois que Mr Schuester la complimentait sur quelque chose. Au loin, elle aperçut Puck qui marchait avec Sugar, jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de voir le jeune homme prendre ce devoir au sérieux. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Après tout elle avait une image de fille parfaite à préserver. De plus, elle pourrait avoir le professeur dans sa poche pour le reste de l'année. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire semblant, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué après tout. La brune la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Si tu ne démarres pas, il va se poser des questions, au pire tu peux me déposer au premier carrefour, je me débrouillerai

\- Donne-moi ton adresse, comme ça je la connaitrai pour les prochaines fois

Rachel aborda son plus beau sourire, heureuse de constater que la blonde était prête à faire des efforts. C'est ainsi qu'elle indiqua à la conductrice le chemin à suivre pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu pourrais rentrer non ?

\- Ne pousse pas trop Berry

\- Alors peut-être une autre fois

Rachel descendit de la voiture et attendit de ne plus voir la voiture de la blonde avant de rentrer chez elle sachant d'avance que la blonde allait lui donner du fil à retordre mais elle se promit à elle-même de percer à jour la grande Quinn Fabray. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne demandait que ça, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews et tous les follows :) C'est vraiment motivant et cela me donne encore + envie d'écrire.**

**themaoko : Hé ma toute première review! Je me souviens que tu avais suivi mon ancienne fic. Heureuse que cela te plaise aussi :)**

**Emy Unbroken : Ca fait plaisir de voir que le début t'ait plu :)**

**withoutmywings : Merci :) Et voici la suite. Je pense publier tous les 15 jours normalement ...**

**Guest : Je vais faire mon possible promis ;)**

**Booyaketteuse : Merci pour cette review, ça motive vraiment à écrire la suite :)**

**Clara : Merci bcp pour ce gentil commenaire, en espérant que cette fic te plaise autant que WY**

**Guest : Aucun souci, je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient + ou -. Je trouve juste cela dommage que tu le fasses en anonyme. Mais j'ai bien pris en comte ce que tu m'as dit et je vais faire en sorte de rectifier quelques trucs.**

**DamOune : Je me suis bien éclatée avec le personnage de Santana, j'avoue :) Merci d'avoir commenté**

**Juuuuulie : Parlons-en du résumé, tiens ! Au moins, moi, j'ai pu en écrire un et heureusement pcq je crois que j'attendrais tjs le tiens sinon ;) Et j'ai bcp de qualités qui me permettent d'ailleurs de te supporter ^^ Bref c'est tjs un plaisir d'échanger avec toi :D. (PS : J'attends moi aussi ta suite.)**

**MathSi : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore ton commentaire ;)**

**DiannaAgronsVSAJCookquichoisir : Maintenant :)**

**ValtineM : Aujourd'hui :)**

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre :**_

* * *

\- Ca va Blanche Neige ?

Quinn regarda Santana assez perplexe ne comprenant pas trop le sens de sa question.

\- Ba quoi tu passes du temps avec un nain. Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as pas choisi le plus beau quand même.

La blonde préféra en rire en se disant que d'ici quelques semaines, tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Et toi tu en es où ?

\- Ça avance doucement, Mercédès est telle que je l'imaginais, une diva imbue de sa personne. Comme quoi mon œil mexicain ne se trompe jamais.

Les deux filles continuèrent de discuter en marchant dans le lycée jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'arrête aux toilettes où elle trouva Rachel se lavant les mains. Cette dernière la salua et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, la blonde lui répondit.

\- Je suis à ce point dangereuse pour ta réputation ?

\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir

Rachel prit sur elle pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds, chose qui elle le sait aurait trop fait plaisir à la blonde, et continua chaleureusement la conversation.

\- Tu es disponible un soir dans la semaine pour que l'on se voie ?

La blonde réfléchit quelques instants et après avoir vérifié son portable pu répondre.

\- Ce soir à la rigueur, je n'ai pas entrainement, donc après le Glee Club. Chez toi ?

Surprise, Rachel acquiesça de la tête pour fournir une réponse positive. Si elle avait su, elle aurait pu ranger sa chambre ou y changer quelques trucs dedans.

\- Très bien, rejoins-moi à ma voiture à la fin des cours.

Elles n'eurent guère le temps de discuter plus car la sonnerie du début des cours retentit et chacune du rejoindre sa classe au plus vite pour ne pas être en retard. Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement, les deux filles se retrouvèrent chez Rachel quelques heures plus tard.

\- Bienvenue chez moi

La blonde regarda un peu autour d'elle pour contempler la maison des Berry et dut s'avouer qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait. Il y a avait beaucoup d'espace et tout était clair notamment grâce aux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin. Rachel lui fit le tour du propriétaire en indiquant que ses pères rentraient assez tard le soir ces temps-ci la laissant donc se débrouiller la plupart du temps, chose qu'elle appréciait car ainsi elle pouvait perfectionner sa voix sans qu'ils lui demandent de baisser le son. Lors de la visite, Quinn tomba sur plusieurs photos de Rachel enfant. Elle en prit une en particulier. La voyant faire, la brune se recula pour l'observer avec elle.

\- Mes papas ont toujours été fans des photos alors étant fille unique j'ai souvent été le centre de l'objectif

\- Je comprends mieux ton problème d'égo à vouloir être tout le temps sous la lumière

Rachel aurait pu prendre mal cette remarque mais elle était forcée de constater que c'était la réalité, ce qu'elle aimait c'était être sous les feux des projecteurs et que tout le monde la remarque, elle n'allait pas s'excuser pour être ainsi.

\- Voici la dernière pièce, c'est ma chambre

Alors que Quinn s'attendait à trouver un musée consacré à Barbra Streisand et des tonnes de trophées, elle dut constater qu'elle avait tort. La chambre de Rachel était assez sobre, une décoration bien choisit avec seulement quelques affiches de groupes de musiques qui surprirent la blonde.

\- Tes goûts musicaux craignent moins que je le pensais Berry

La brune se sentit rougir ce qui la poussa à détourner le regard. C'était bien la première fois que la pom-pom-girl lui faisait un compliment.

\- Donc il se passe quoi maintenant, demanda la blonde, tu me parles de tes plus grandes peurs ?

\- Je ne suis pas une fille facile, répliqua avec sourire l'autre fille

\- Me le fait pas dire, j'ai entendu Finn tout à l'heure dire que tu ne le laissais pas te tripoter

La brune baissa son regard vers le sol, le jeune homme lui tournait autour depuis déjà quelques temps et bien qu'ils soient déjà sortis ensemble deux ou trois fois, Rachel n'avait jamais voulu aller plus loin n'ayant aucune confiance en lui, et les mots de Quinn lui prouvèrent qu'elle avait bien eu raison. Sentant le malaise, la blonde trouva une pirouette pour changer de sujet, ne voulant pas la retrouver en pleur et être obligée de la réconforter.

\- Alors dis-moi, que fais-tu lorsque les autres viennent chez toi ?

\- Les autres ? l'interrogea Rachel

\- Oui, l'asiatique ou l'autre en fauteuil roulant, ne me dis pas des karaokés

\- C'est déjà arrivé mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, suis moi

Sans la prévenir, elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer dehors afin de lui montrer le jacuzzi. Quinn resta bouche bée, le seul qu'elle pouvait utiliser était celui que Sue leur autorisait seulement lorsqu'elle estimait que l'entrainement était parfait, chose assez rare. Pourtant, elle adorait ça, cela lui permettait de détendre ses muscles après des heures à courir et sauter partout.

\- Partante ?

\- C'est que je n'ai pas pris de maillot

\- Qui t'a dit qu'il en fallait un ?

Le cerveau de Quinn se court-circuita un instant, la Rachel qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne correspondait en rien avec celle qu'elle côtoyait au lycée. Où était passé la fille pudique et coincée ?

\- Oh je déconne, ne fais pas cette tête, je peux t'en prêter un

Et n'y une n'y deux, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans la petite piscine à bulle à commencer à parler de tout et de rien comme deux copines pourraient avoir l'habitude de le faire.

\- Tu as vu la tâche de moutarde du prof de maths ce matin ? demanda Rachel

\- Je crois qu'il est le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu, pourtant tous les regards étaient scotchés dessus

Quinn prit même l'initiative d'éclabousser Rachel quand celle-ci partait dans des monologues. Ce moment de détente prit fin lorsque la blonde dut rentrer chez elle, ses parents l'attendant surement déjà pour manger. C'est heureuse que la brune referma la porte après le départ de la pom-pom-girl, contente qu'elle ait pu passer un moment avec elle sans se faire insulter ou humilier. Rachel n'avait jamais été aussi sûre qu'une autre personne se trouvait sous la carapace que s'infligeait Quinn.

En entrant dans la salle de chant deux jours plus tard, le professeur fut assez étonné de trouver tout le monde assis à côté de son binôme. Il savait que cela cachait forcément quelque chose et fut déçu de constater que les jeunes ne prenaient pas cet exercice au sérieux. Après les avoir salués, il prit une initiative.

\- Tina, si je te demande aujourd'hui de décrire Mike en un ou deux mots ?

\- Incroyable danseur

Le sportif se sentit rougir lorsque tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme avait toujours été une personne en retrait et s'était malheureusement toujours retrouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

\- Mec, depuis quand tu danses ? lui demanda Puck

\- Je dirai depuis toujours

Tina fut assez fière d'avoir révélé ce secret, elle avait découvert le vrai Mike. Le jeune homme se révéla être un grand timide qui passait ses heures de temps libre à danser dans sa chambre. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à Tina, ce talent avait pu être découvert et serait apprécié au sein du club.

\- Merci beaucoup Tina, je peux voir que vous avez pris ce devoir au sérieux. Alors continuons, Brittany, que peux-tu me dire sur Artie ?

\- Qu'il ne sait pas marcher

La blonde ne comprit pas les rires de ses camarades, elle-même c'était toujours demandée pourquoi il passait ses journées assis. Alors après l'avoir traité de fainéant, le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- A qui le tour ? Quinn ?

La blonde regarda Rachel avant de détourner son regard vers son professeur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Devait-elle reprendre son rôle d'Ice Queen en montrant qu'elle se foutait de tout et que rien ne l'atteignait ou au contraire montrer qu'elle faisait des efforts pour le devoir.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire Monsieur, les goûts de Rachel craignent autant que ses vêtements.

La brune fut plus touchée que ce qu'elle montra. Elle resta immobile sur sa chaise plutôt que de monter sur ses grands chevaux, après tout Quinn n'en valait pas la peine. Elle-même avait fait des efforts pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaître mutuellement mais apparemment la blonde avait juste fait semblant et cela lui faisait mal. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle resterait toujours une loseuse à ces yeux. La pique de Quinn eut le don de refroidir l'atmosphère malgré quelque ricanement de la part de Finn et Santana. Mr Schuester prit donc la décision de clore ce sujet et se concentra sur les musiques à choisir pour les communales. Le reste du cours se passa calmement et chacun échangea afin de fournir des idées de chansons. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cantine avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

\- Tu vas où avec ton plateau, demanda Santana voyant Brittany se diriger à l'opposé de leur table habituelle

\- Artie m'a demandé de manger avec lui et j'ai accepté

\- En quel honneur ? Il ne sait pas manger tout seul ?

\- J'ai trouvé cette invitation très gentille de sa part, au moins avec lui je peux parler de ce que je ressens. Je dois avouer qu'il embrasse très bien aussi.

La latine, sentant la colère montait en flèche suite à cet aveu, serra son plateau si fort que ses doigts commençaient à blanchir. Assistant à la scène, Mercédès l'attrapa par le bras afin de la faire sortir pour l'emmener dans un endroit isolé.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Depuis quand tu loupes un repas toi ? l'interrogea la latine

\- Un simple merci aurait suffi. Tout le monde commençait à remarquer que tu la fixais, je suis encore surprise que personne n'ait compris.

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Que tu es amoureuse d'elle

Avant que la latine n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Mercédès était déjà repartie. Enfin, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Brittany. Certes, depuis quelques temps elles s'étaient rapprochées, voir même un peu trop et il est vrai que cela avait dérapé plusieurs fois mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle, Santana Lopez, pom-pom-girl la plus huppée du lycée était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, une fille. Si ? Pourquoi la vie devait être aussi compliquée ?

La dernière heure de cours de la journée sonna, Rachel passa une dernière fois à son casier pour déposer les affaires qu'elle n'avait pas besoin. Après une longue journée de cours, elle aimait prendre son temps et rester un peu plus au lycée qui en l'espace de quelques minutes passaient du bruit au silence. La brune aimait le calme, il lui permettait de faire le point. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, une mélodie atteignit son oreille, elle la suivit jusqu'à arriver devant l'auditorium. Elle poussa doucement la porte pour apercevoir Quinn jouant du piano, elle reconnut instantanément l'air de « Imagine » de John Lennon. Devait-elle faire savoir qu'elle était là ou non ? Rachel dut s'admettre qu'elle était toujours en colère contre la blonde. Pourtant à la voir de loin comme ça, elle lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. La brune se maudit de ne pas être une personne rancunière, Quinn avait toujours eu ce don de savoir l'hypnotiser. Jamais elle ne lui en avait voulu pour les slushies, après tout cela montrait qu'elle connaissait son existence.

\- Tu comptes m'espionner encore longtemps ?

Rachel sursauta en entendant la phrase et aurait vraiment voulu disparaître sur place. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas possible alors elle prit son courage et descendit les escaliers de l'auditorium tout en fixant la blonde.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais

\- C'est chose faite maintenant

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je joue à cette heure-ci ?

Rachel essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait, Quinn aurait-elle fait exprès de jouer pour elle ? Cela signifierait qu'elle savait qu'elle prenait son temps à la fin des cours. Mais tout ceci n'avait aucun sens puisqu'elle n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, la blonde lui ayant montré une nouvelle fois pendant l'heure du Glee Club. Le rire de Quinn la sortit de ses pensées.

\- On peut savoir de qui te fait rire ?

\- Toi

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la blonde recommença à jour quelques notes sur le piano.

\- Quelle est ta musique préférée ? lui demanda Quinn qui ne détournait pas ses yeux des touches du piano

\- Let her go

\- Décidément tu me surprends de jour en jour

La blonde commença à jouer la chanson de Passenger ce qui étonna Rachel. Quelque chose clochait ici mais elle ne serait dire quoi. Comment Quinn pouvait être une peste quand il y avait les autres et aussi intrigante quand elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux ? Tout ce qu'elle savait actuellement c'est qu'elle aimait le moment qu'elles étaient en train de partager alors la brune décida de baisser ses arrières et d'accompagner sa voisine dans la chanson. A la fin de celle-ci, Quinn sortit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, elle lut rapidement le message puis se leva en vitesse avant de saluer Rachel et de partir laissant la brune assez incrédule. Peut-être aurait-elle une explication plus tard, pour l'instant elle voulait garder ce magnifique duo en mémoire pour le reste de la journée. Elle se leva à son tour pour sortir du lycée et rentrer chez elle.

Une nouvelle journée avait commencé sur la ville de Lima, Rachel arriva au lycée avec un petit sourire, heureuse que Quinn se soit dévoilée un minimum la veille. Elle y avait pensé toute la soirée et en était arrivée à la conclusion que personne ne connaissait réellement la blonde, peut-être un peu Santana mais cela s'arrêtait là. Alors elle se fit la promesse de la percer à jour, elle était consciente qu'il lui faudrait surement plus de 3 ou 4 semaines mais tant pis, elle prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Puis ses pensées s'arrêtèrent, son cerveau se refroidit et ses yeux se collèrent. Un nouveau slushie lui avait été adressé.

\- Bonne journée le hobbit

De sa main droite, elle retira le liquide de son visage pour apercevoir une pom-pom-girl partir avec le sourire aux lèvres, Quinn et Santana rigolant avec. La brune se précipita aux toilettes et fut suivit de Kurt.

\- Merde, on est chez les garçons ? S'inquiéta Rachel

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je viens de voir ce qu'il t'était arrivé alors je voulais t'aider

\- Merci c'est gentil

Alors que le jeune homme essayait de rincer ces cheveux, la brune se laissa aller.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Finn ?

\- Il est tout aussi stupide que je le croyais mais il fait des efforts, il m'a même parlé de toi, il voulait savoir si tu voyais quelqu'un. Apparemment il aurait des vues sur toi

\- Plus je l'évite mieux je me porte

Le jeune sourit et acquiesça de la tête, cette réponse semblait amplement lui plaire.

\- Et toi avec Ice Queen ?

La porte des toilettes se claqua contre le mur stoppant le dialogue des deux amis. Quinn fixa le jeune homme qui comprit que sa place n'était pas ici, après un signe de tête avec la brune, il sortit de la pièce non sans lancer un regard noir à la blonde.

\- Il a ses règles pour être de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu viens admirer le travail ?

\- Elle voulait mettre Cassis au départ, j'ai réussi à changer le parfum en Cerise, tu passeras moins de temps à essayer de tout retirer

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te dise merci ?

Quinn sortit de son sac un haut et lui tendit. D'abord surprise, la brune préféra refuser se méfiant trop des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

\- Tu n'as pas de rechange sur toi, alors soit tu acceptes soit tu passes ta journée avec de la cerise gluante

Rachel prit à contre cœur le haut s'attendant à tout moment à un retour de médaille. Mais au moins elle serait au sec pour la journée. Une fois le haut donné, Quinn sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre son cours et la brune la suivit une fois changée. Cette dernière ne désirant qu'une chose, que ce vendredi passe vite afin de pouvoir se terrer chez elle pendant deux jours et d'oublier ce foutu lycée. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans embuche, alors qu'elle était assise dans la cafétéria en compagnie de ses autres amis loseurs du Glee Club, Puck se joignit à eux de façon toute naturelle.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, demanda Mercédès assez surprise

\- Soirée chez moi samedi soir

\- Tu nous prends pour aussi con que toi pour croire que l'on va venir, s'énerva Artie

\- Je dois filer à l'entrainement, Mr Shuester nous a dit de faire des efforts alors j'en fais, rendez-vous samedi soir chez moi. Oh et je suis dans l'annuaire

Sur ces mots, le sportif fila aussi vite qu'il le put, déjà assez en retard, il voulait limiter ses tours de terrains en plus.

\- Mais il nous prend vraiment pour des demeurés, s'indigna Artie

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, lui répondit Tina, Mike m'a aussi parlé de cette soirée. Apparemment il n'y aurait que ceux du Glee Club

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne te ment pas, l'interrogea Mercédès

\- J'ai confiance en lui

\- Et moi en Puck, intervenu Sugar. Il fait des efforts, peut-être devrions nous en faire aussi ?

\- A méditer, lui répondit Mercédès

Une soirée chez Puck, Rachel ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou non. C'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme les invitait à une de ses fameuses fêtes. Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré y être conviée un jour car elle en avait toujours entendu que du bien mais elle se devait de garder les pieds sur terre, le jeune homme ne lui parlait que très rarement alors pourquoi subitement il voudrait la voir un samedi soir, elle ou les autres en générale, cela sentait l'arnaque à plein nez. La dernière heure de cours sonna ce qui la tira de ses pensées, elle rangea ses affaires et comme à son habitude prit son temps pour sortir de la classe et passer à son casier. Elle croisa par ailleurs leur professeur de chant dans les couloirs.

\- Justement Rachel, je voulais te voir, j'ai bien aimé tes propositions de solo, je voudrais que tu y travailles et on en reparle la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

La petite brune acquiesça de la tête, heureuse que son talent commence à être reconnu. Alors qu'elle ouvrit son casier, un mot tomba à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour le prendre et l'ouvrit assez curieuse de voir son contenu.

« Je finis mon entrainement à 18h, attends-moi, Q »

Elle dut relire le mot une dizaine de fois pour être bien sûr de le comprendre. Depuis quand la capitaine des pom-pom-girls lui écrivait, surtout pour lui demander de l'attendre. Elle regarda sa montre pour voir qu'elle n'aurait qu'une heure à patienter. Elle aurait voulu partir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, elle se maudit de constater cette influence que la blonde avait sur elle. Bon en même temps, elle savait que personne ne l'attendait chez elle, ses pères étant partis pour un congrès pour le weekend. Alors elle se rendit tout naturellement à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs. Après une heure à travailler sur un DM de mathématique, elle se dirigea vers le parking où elle vit Quinn déposer son sac de sport dans son coffre. Elle se rapprocha vers elle et la salua ce qui fit sursauter la blonde.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de te voir

\- On a une dissertation à finir alors finissons-en

\- Chez toi ?

La brune lui signala que oui et c'est ensemble qu'elles prirent la route vers sa maison. Lorsque Quinn rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur, elle se sentit à l'aise, comme si tous ses soucis disparaissaient et qu'elle pouvait être celle qu'elle désirait.

\- Je vais changer de vêtement, je te rendrais ton haut une fois lavée

\- Tu peux le garder ... il te va bien

Un nouveau compliment, décidément Rachel avait du mal à cerner la blonde, mais elle était fatiguée de devoir se battre continuellement, de plus, en ce moment elle était sur son terrain donc avait les cartes en main. Elle redescendit dans le salon une fois changée et trouva la blonde un appareil photo à la main.

\- On va devoir en faire quelques-unes pour la dissert'

Rachel se rapprocha d'elle, assez déçue de constater que la blonde n'était ici que pour ce devoir. Mais elle prit sur elle comme à chaque fois, au moins elle ne serait pas toute seule pour la soirée. Après les photos prises, les filles se dirigèrent vers le salon.

\- Je connais ta chanson préférée, quel est ton film ? lui demanda Quinn

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Ne me dis pas que l'on va regarder Funny Girl ?

Rachel rougit sur le coup mais ne se démonta pas en sortant le DVD du placard et en lançant la comédie musicale.

\- Ok Berry, va pour le supplice de Barbra mais après ce sera mon tour

Si elle suivait les dits de la blonde, Rachel comprenait qu'elles allaient réellement passer la soirée ensemble. Qui aurait pu croire ceci possible. Elle se devait donc de profiter de l'instant présent sachant pertinemment que tout s'arrêterait une fois ce stupide devoir fini. Une fois le film en lecture, Quinn remarqua que la brune connaissait toutes les paroles du film par cœur ce qui l'amusa.

\- C'est moi qui te fais encore rire ? lui demanda la brune

En simple réponse, elle reçut un coussin en pleine figure. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles se chamaillèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Quinn ne fasse tomber la brune sur le sol et ne se fasse à son tour tirer la manche pour se retrouver totalement allonger sur Rachel. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne fassent un geste. Quinn sentit son portable sonner dans sa poche ce qui la fit se relever. Elle prit l'appel en prenant soin de quitter la pièce laissant le temps à Rachel de reprendre ses esprits et de ranger un peu le bazar qu'elles avaient mis dans la pièce. Quinn revint une ou deux minutes plus tard lui indiquant qu'elle devait partir.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger ici ce soir ? On aurait pu regarder ton film après

La blonde hésita mais dû refuser l'offre, elle avait déjà accepté la proposition d'une des filles de son équipe pour une soirée.

\- Une autre fois, lui promis Quinn

Rachel ne voulait pas d'une prochaine fois, c'était ce soir qu'elle voulait. Elle sentait que Quinn s'ouvrait un peu à elle et savait que si elle partait, elle aurait tout à recommencer dès le lundi et il ne lui restait plus que 2 semaines et demi pour démontrer à la blonde qu'elle n'était pas le loseuse qu'elle pensait. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains

\- Quand on veut on peut. On passe une bonne soirée toutes les deux. Je doute que tu veuilles vraiment rejoindre ces pom-pom-girls sans cervelles ce soir

\- Tu prends confiance en toi Berry

\- Il faut bien de temps en temps. Je pensais commander pizza pour ce soir, une végétarienne pour moi. A toi de me dire si j'en prends une pour toi.

Quinn qui avait déjà remis son blouson était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Il est vrai qu'elle passait du bon temps ce soir et n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre une soirée où tout le monde était déjà ivre et où personne ne remarquerait son absence.

\- Pizza avec un supplément bacon pour moi

Rachel ne put cacher son sourire en entendant la réponse et en voyant la blonde retirer sa veste. Une fois les pizzas livrées et avalées, les deux filles reprirent leurs places sur le canapé et Rachel grimaça en voyant le film que la blonde s'apprêtait à mettre.

\- Hors de question que je regarde un film avec des morts-vivants

\- Allez, où est ton côté aventurier Berry ?

\- Partit en weekend avec ta compassion on dirait

Quinn éclata de rire devant la réplique, elle était contente de voir que la brune prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle en sa présence. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour l'empêcher de lancer le film. Elle dut admettre que de regarder la brune cachait sous sa couverture et sursauter à chaque bruit valait bien mieux qu'une soirée de beuverie avec les filles de son équipe. Le film terminé, Rachel se leva pour éteindre la télé en surveillant à chaque pas que personne n'allait venir pour l'attaquer.

\- C'est juste un film, lui fit remarquer la blonde

Rien que la phrase fit sursauter la brune ce qui provoqua un nouveau fou rire chez la blonde. Cette dernière se leva dans le but de prendre ses affaires pour retourner chez elle.

\- Parce que tu comptes me laisser toute seule ?

\- Faut bien que je rentre chez moi mes parents vont se poser des questions

\- Envoie un sms pour les prévenir que tu ne rentres pas, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dors chez moi ce soir

Quinn capitula assez vite voyant l'état de panique de la brune. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Rachel, chacune en pyjama après que la brune lui ait prêté des affaires pour pouvoir dormir confortablement.

\- Tu peux prendre mon lit, lui indiqua Rachel, je dormirai par terre

\- Ne dis pas de sottise, ton lit est assez grand pour nos deux

Après s'est glissée sous les draps, Quinn lui demanda tout naturellement

\- Tu vas à la soirée de Puck demain ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que les sportifs aient une nouvelle raison de m'humilier ?

\- Il n'y aura que ceux du Glee Club. Cela pourrait être bien pour une fois de tous se retrouver en dehors d'une salle de chant

Rachel ressentit toute la sincérité dans ces paroles mais elle restait quand même sur ces gardes ce que sentit la blonde.

\- En tout cas, cela me ferait plaisir de t'y voir, continua Quinn

\- D'accord

Sur ces paroles, les deux filles s'endormirent rapidement, la fatigue ayant raison d'elles.

* * *

**"The show must go ... all over the place ... or something" #GleeGoodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais :) **

**Un grand merci pour tous les follows et reviews, vous êtes juste géniaux!**

**Valtime : Merci.. Et voici la fameuse soirée :)  
**

**Booyaketteuse : Quinn gentille ou méchante ? Hummm, et pourquoi pas les deux ? ;)**

**Juuuuulie : Hello little monkey ... ah pardon je devrais plutôt dire : Ciao piccola scimmia! De toute manière, tu pleures tout le temps :D.   
**

**Themakao : Merci bcp pour tous ces compliments, à force tu vas me faire rougir ;) Bonne lecture à toi !**

**Linksys : Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :) Il me semble d'ailleurs que je suis une de tes fictions aussi. Je publie un chapitre tous les 15 jours comme ça j'ai le temps de voir venir.**

**McFly76 : Hey you! Contente de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle histoire. Ah oui Grease, je n'y avais pas pensé, bien vu ;) Ci dessous la soirée en question, bonne lecture.**

**Kassiopee : J'aime bien montrer aussi les 2 côtés de la personnalité de Quinn, la gentille en dehors du lycée et la méchante du lycée :) Le rapprochement va se faire mais il y a aura pas mal d'embuches ;)**

**Emy Umbroken : Merci bcp :) Alors rapprochement ou non ? Réponse ci-dessous ;)**

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Rachel tendit son bras hors de sa couette pour attraper son portable qui sonnait ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder qui l'appelait. Il était pour elle inhumain d'oser la réveiller aussi tôt un samedi matin. Elle décrocha et au bruit qui sortit de sa bouche, son interlocuteur su qu'il la sortait du pays de Morphée.

\- Pas tous les saints, Rachel tu n'es pas encore debout ?

\- Kurt ?

\- Te rends-tu compte qu'il est bientôt 11h ? Où est passé ton entrainement matinale ?

La brune rassembla ses idées au plus vite pour formuler une réponse correcte et d'un coup se tourna pour voir si Quinn était réveillée mais ne trouva qu'une place libre à ses côtés.

\- Allo Rachel, tu es là ?

\- Oui, oui désolé

\- Je t'appelais pour la soirée chez Puck ce soir, les autres et moi-même sommes assez motivés pour y'aller donc je ne sais pas si tu ...

\- Oui je viens

\- Tu es sur ? Moi qui avais déjà préparé tout un discours pour te convaincre

\- Tu passes me prendre ?

\- Ca marche, à ce soir

La brune termina la conversation et repensa à la veille. La capitaine des pom-pom-girl et entre autre la fille la plus populaire du lycée avait préféré passer un vendredi soir avec elle plutôt que de rejoindre une fameuse fête. De plus, elle avait dormit chez elle et avec elle. Rachel eut une pointe de déception que Quinn ne l'ait pas réveillée avant de partir mais tant pis, elle la verrait ce soir dans tous les cas, c'était d'ailleurs elle-même qui lui avait avoué vouloir la voir. Après avoir rêvassé plusieurs minutes dans son lit, la brune entendit son ventre gargouiller ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle descendit joyeusement un étage pour se rendre dans la cuisine où elle trouva un mot.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, je suis rentrée chez moi. A ce soir. Q »

Après avoir engloutit son petit-déjeuner qui lui servirait aussi de déjeuner, elle attrapa son portable pour rappeler Kurt.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour m'habiller ce soir

\- N'en dis pas plus, j'arrive dans 2 heures

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent en début de soirée devant chez Puck assez mal à l'aise en entendant déjà la musique sortir de la maison. Alors, ils prirent une dernière grande respiration avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sonner.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin, on attendait plus que vous. Rach' tu es splendide.

Puck les fit entrer chaleureusement, en leur indiquant le salon. Apparemment tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rachel chercha du regard une certaine blonde mais fut déçue de constater qu'elle n'était pas là, avait-elle changé d'avis ?

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire, vous pouvez vous servir un verre dans la cuisine

\- J'y vais Kurt, je nous prends un truc et te rejoins

Le jeune homme acquiesça et alla retrouver les autres déjà installés. Rachel trouva facilement la cuisine et reconnut avant même d'ouvrir la porte la voix de Quinn ce qui la soulagea d'un coup. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle s'aperçut que la latine était aussi présentes. Elles la saluèrent d'un signe de tête et les deux filles reprirent leur conversation.

\- Alors, demanda Santana, tu étais où hier ? On t'a attendu

Rachel tendit discrètement l'oreille curieuse d'entendre la réponde de blonde. Cette dernière sachant pertinemment qu'elle écoutait.

\- Et bien … J'étais fatiguée

\- Allez avoues, tu as un nouveau copain ?

\- Non, pas du tout, je suis restée chez moi avec ma mère

La latine essayait de voir si Quinn lui mentait ou pas mais les deux verres qu'elle avait déjà engloutit et sa cuite de la veille ne l'aidait rien. Santana détourna ses yeux vers la troisième personne de la pièce trouvant que celle-ci prenant un peu trop son temps pour prendre des boissons.

\- Alors on écoute les conversations le nain, lui demanda-t-elle, ce que tu entends te plait ?

Rachel se retourna pour se retrouver face à elle, sentant le regard de Quinn, elle fit son maximum pour garder une attitude convenable.

\- Oui … euh non … enfin je veux dire que je n'écoutais pas

\- Tu m'as l'aire aussi indécise que Fabray. Avoue Quinn tu étais avec elle hier soir ?

Santana qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle voyait juste. Elle ne vit pas non plus le regard éclair que s'échangèrent rapidement les deux filles. La blonde sentit son pouls s'accélérait et ses mains devenir moites comme si elle était prise sur le fait pourtant rien de mal n'avait été fait. Le silence devint pesant ce qui intrigua la latine.

\- Non, j'ai vu juste ? Vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, se précipita de répondre la blonde, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes soirées que d'être avec Berry

\- Ça aurait pu être possible avec ce foutu devoir, moi-même j'ai dû me rendre un moment chez Miss Aretha Franklin hier après les cours

\- Tant pis pour toi, moi j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller visiter la grotte du nain

\- Si tu le dis, allez viens on va retrouver les autres

Les deux filles sortirent de la cuisine, la blonde n'osa pas regarder Rachel de peur de voir de la souffrance. Cette dernière se retrouva seule dans la pièce, face à elle-même comme c'était le cas depuis un certain temps maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, croire que Quinn était une bonne personne. Elle sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya aussitôt et se promit que c'était bien la dernière fois que cette fille se jouait d'elle, elle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Rachel avala d'un coup sec son verre afin de se donner du courage, elle s'en resservit un autre avant de sortir aussi de la pièce. Arrivée au salon, elle donna sa boisson à Kurt avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle sentit le regard persistant de Quinn sur elle mais préféra ne pas y porter attention et se joignit volontiers à la conversation.

\- Allez, se lança Mercédès légèrement éméchée, on va jouer à Mr Schuster.

Elle se leva et se positionna comme leur professeur afin de l'imiter.

\- Sugar, si je te demande de définir Noah ?

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir avant de sortir naturellement

\- Meilleur coup de ma vie

Les jeunes rigolèrent non surpris de la réponse et commencèrent à siffler le jeune homme. Puck en profita pour se lever et saluer la foule en remerciement.

\- Très bien, on se calme jeunes gens, repris Mercédès, on continue, Finn à toi ?

\- Comment je définirais Kurt ? Je dirais cool

\- Alors lui l'intelligence l'a oublié à la naissance, chuchota Kurt à l'oreille de Rachel qui ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui intrigua Mercédès qui la regarda

\- Et toi pour ton binôme Miss Barbra ?

\- Hypocrite

Le mot sortit tellement spontanément de la bouche de la brune que cela l'a surpris elle-même. Elle plaça ses mains sur sa bouche mais les retira aussitôt car elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Boire avait certaines bonnes vertues au final. Fière d'elle, Rachel regarda la blonde avec un franc sourire. Quinn sachant qu'elle avait amplement mérité ce coup bas. Décidément il n'était pas facile tous les jours d'être adolescent. Le reste de la soirée se passa plus calmement. Les deux filles faisant leur maximum pour s'éviter.

Mercédès se rapprocha de Santana en constatant que cette dernière ne détachait pas son regard de Brittany et Artie qui passaient leur soirée collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu devrais lui dire

Santana haussa les épaules comme simple réponse.

\- Elle ne sourit plus autant depuis qu'elle est avec lui. Elle est sans cesse entrain de te chercher du regard quand tu ne la regardes pas

\- Je ne pourrais pas assumer, lui répondit Santana, elle le mérite pourtant mais je ne m'en sens pas encore la force de dire à tous que je suis amoureuse d'elle

\- La première étape serait surement de lui en parler d'abord, tu ne crois pas ?

La latine commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mercédès marquait un point.

\- Allez fonce miss Lopez, il n'est pas encore trop tard

Santana s'avança en direction de sa blonde avant de faire marche arrière.

\- Merci, tu es vraiment une bonne personne tu sais

Mercédès rigola avant de lui dire de filer. La jeune fille détourna le regard pour voir les deux asiatiques s'éclipser discrètement à l'étage. Elle s'avoua que le devoir de Mr Schuester n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au finale puis se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre un nouveau verre. En arrivant dans la pièce, la jeune adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- Vous êtes tour prêts, c'est parti, lança Puck

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme avala d'un cul sec son petit verre et fut suivit de très près par Rachel, Kurt et Finn.

\- Vous vous en êtes pas trop mal sorti cette fois–ci, leur indiqua Puck. Maintenant on rajoute le sel et le citron.

Le jeune homme leva la tête pour apercevoir Mercédès et l'invita à se joindre à eux. Ni une ni deux, elle se rapprocha du petit groupe et Rachel sentant sa tête tourner lui laissa avec plaisir sa place avant de sortir en courant pour rejoindre les toilettes. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle buvait autant et elle se jura que cela serait la dernière. Alors qu'elle était en train de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter, la brune sentit soudain quelqu'un lui tenir les cheveux et lui caresser tendrement le dos. Elle reconnut l'odeur de la personne ce qui lui procura des frissons dans tous le corps. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se recula pour s'assoir contre le mur, regardant droit dans les yeux Quinn. Aucune des deux filles ne bougeaient, elles se contentaient de se fixer.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda la blonde au bout d'un certain temps

Rachel acquiesça de la tête délicatement, le fait d'avoir la blonde à ses côtés avait comme un côté rassurant. La blonde l'aida à se lever et après un brossage de dent et un lavage de visage, elle la soutenu pour monter les marches afin de trouver une chambre libre et la déposer sur un lit. Une fois allongée, la blonde lui remonta la couverture sur elle et lui remit une mèche des cheveux derrière son oreille. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la brune lui attrapa la main.

\- Ne pars pas s'il te plait

Ces mots suffirent à convaincre Quinn qui contourna le lit pour se glisser à son tour dedans. Une fois bien installée, elle attrapa la main de Rachel pour lui montrer qu'elle était bien là, il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour venir se blottir contre elle.

\- C'est si affreux que ça d'être mon amie, l'interrogea Rachel

Mais à peine la phrase prononcée, la brune s'endormit laissant Quinn dans ses pensées. Il est vrai que contre toute attente, elle adorait le temps passé avec la brune. Cette dernière était beaucoup moins chiante qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Mais le reste du lycée ne la voyait pas comme ça et la jeune fille tenait trop à sa popularité pour tout faire foirer, elle avait travaillé trop dure et sacrifier beaucoup de chose pour se retrouver en haut de l'échelle sociale. Et pourtant, ces temps-ci c'était elle qui revenait toujours vers Rachel, parce qu'avec elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer ou de se cacher derrière un masque, elle pouvait simplement être elle-même. Quinn resserra son étreinte sur l'autre fille avant de s'endormir tout en douceur. Demain serait un autre jour.

Kurt fut réveillé le lendemain matin par son impressionnant mal de crâne. Il ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième avant de s'assoir en vitesse sur son lit ne sachant pas du tout où il était. Le jeune homme essaya de regrouper ses souvenirs mais ce fut le trou noir. Normalement il devait être chez Puck mais se leva pour aller vérifier, en se levant il entendit un hurlement sous ses pieds.

\- Oh putain , regarde où tu marches, lui fit Finn

Kurt ne se posa de questions et retourna se coucher, la terre tournant un peu trop vite à son goût. Il essaierait de comprendre plus tard le dénouement de la soirée et pourquoi Finn dormait à même le sol.

Brittany se réveilla en sursaut en entendant huerler Finn. Elle se tourna pour voir une latine encore profondément endormie ce qui la fit sourire. La jeune adolescence se leva discrètement pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain cependant en arrivant dans le couloir, elle avait oublié où était la pièce en question. Par conséquent elle ouvrit la première porte proche d'elle pour tomber sur les deux asiatiques endormis, leurs vêtements éparpillés dans toute leur chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte pour ouvrir celle d'à côté, elle écarquilla les yeux pour être sûre de bien voir et se rapprocha pour confirmer. En effet, Quinn et Rachel étaient non seulement dans le même lit mais aussi dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Décidément cette soirée était à inscrire dans les annales. La blonde recula doucement mais claqua un peu trop fort la porte ce qui réveilla Rachel. Cette dernière se releva pour s'étirer tout en constatant qu'elle avait bien dormi et se rappela peu à peu la soirée notamment comment elle c'était terminée. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir Quinn encore au pays de Morphée. Rachel n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle et aussi apaisée que la blonde à l'heure actuelle. Elle chercha son portable dans sa poche pour en prendre une photo et sans arrière-pensée, elle se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Quinn pour ensuite se recaler dans ses bras pour essayer de dormir encore un peu pour profiter au maximum de l'étreinte de la blonde car elle devait admettre qu'elle s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard, elle s'aperçut qu'encore une fois Quinn avait mît les voiles sans la réveiller. Rachel se força à se lever pour aller vérifier si les autres étaient encore endoormis ou non. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour y trouver les 3 pom-pom-girls et Sugar cafés en main et discutant de tout et de rien. En la voyant, Brittany lui sauta au coup, le brune aillant juste le temps de trouver son équilibre pour éviter de s'étaler par terre.

\- Je savais que tu étais aussi une licorne

Rachel qui n'avait pas tous ses neurones en place remercia la blonde ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Elle dirigea son regard vers la deuxième blonde de la pièce qui lui adressa un discret sourire auquel elle répondit.

\- Allez ce n'est pas le tout, s'exclama la latine, mais il faut rentrer. Berry, lady Hummel est partit il y a une heure donc Fabray va te ramener. Ta maison est sur sa route.

C'est ainsi, que Rachel se retrouva dans la voiture de Quinn qu'elle commençait bien à connaître maintenant, en direction de sa maison. Le chemin se fit en silence, aucune des deux ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Arrivée à destination, Rachel se détacha et se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Mes pères ne sont pas encore là, tu veux rentrer ?

La blonde accepta timidement et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans le salon avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine pour la brune et un thé pour l'autre.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas voir mal au crâne, lui demanda Rachel

Quinn rigola avant de lui répondre

\- C'est simple, je n'ai pas enchaîné les Téquila à 3 heures du matin

En effet, la brune comprenait mieux maintenant, ce fut une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie mais au fond elle était heureuse d'avoir pu goûter aux joies de l'alcool pour la première fois de sa vie, bien qu'elle contrôlerait sa consommation la prochaine fois.

\- Je voulais te remerciais aussi

La blonde la regarda ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir ce qui incita l'autre adolescente à continuer.

\- Pour t'être occupée de moi en fin de soirée

\- Cela m'a paru juste

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question hier

\- Laquelle, lui demanda la blonde

\- C'est si horrible que ça d'être amie avec moi ?

Quinn resta silencieuse et trouva un soudain intérêt pour ses mains. Elle avait vraiment espéré que la brune ait oublié certains passage de la soirée. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre et sachant qu'elles étaient seules, Rachel continua.

\- Pourquoi me dévaloriser devant les autres pour ensuite s'occuper de moi ?

\- C'est que .. Enfin ..

\- Je pensais qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien toutes les deux

\- C'est le cas, affirma Quinn

\- Alors pourquoi tu agis différemment en fonction de si on est seule ou non ? Qui es-tu en fait Quinn Fabray ? Cette cherrleader sans cœur au lycée ou cette douce personne quand on est que toutes les 2 ?

Voyant que Quinn se faisait aussi petite que possible, la brune se rapprocha d'elle tout en continuant de parler, persuadée qu'elle allait bien craquer à un moment donné. Elle attrapa sa main.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de chose sur moi, mais je ne peux pas dire l'inverse. Tu ne parles jamais de toi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir ?

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Quinn la referma aussitôt quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Chaton c'est nous on est rentré

Rachel lança un regarde noir à ses pères qui comprirent qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose. Mais la joie de les retrouver prirent le dessus et elle alla leur sauter aux bras. Puis en profita pour leur présenter Quinn, son binôme pour un devoir assez spécial. Après les avoir saluer, la blonde préféra rentrer chez elle prétextant une tonne de devoir à finir. C'est à contre cœur que Rachel la raccompagna à la porte, déçue de ne pas avoir pu finir leur conversation mais elle savait qu'elles auraient d'autre moment pour parler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :)**

**Voici un chapitre tout frais! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ca me motive encore + à écrire la suite. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de suivre cette histoire ou de la commenter. Vous êtes tout simplement géniaux.**

**Fidjiace : En effet, il y aura du Brittana en fond, j'aime bien ce couple alors j'ai voulu l'incorporer à l'histoire. Merci :)**

**Emy Unbroken : Rapprochement doucement mais surement ;) Bonne lecture à toi**

**Booyaketteuse : J'ai toujours aimé le personnage de Quinn, entre ce qu'elle montre et ce qu'elle est, alors je m'amuse bien là en montrant les 2 côtés. Merci pour ta review en tout cas :)**

**Malau-chu : Merci à toi de lire cette histoire**

**Cottigny : Ta review m'a donné le sourire :). Vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. J'essaie de retranscrire au mieux Q et R telles que je les voies .**

**DiannaAgronVSAJCookquichoisir : J'ai un peu d'avance dans les chapitres mais on est jms à l'abri d'une panne d'inspiration et tous les 15 jour me permet de garder le rythme**

**Kassiopee : Merci bcp, ta review est vraiment motivante. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire tjs autant :)**

* * *

Will Schuster aimait le lundi. Généralement les élèves étaient encore endormis ce qui permettait d'avoir des classes beaucoup plus calmes que le vendredi où généralement tout le monde était surexcité. Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait donné son fameux exercice, s'il avait senti les élèves hésitants au début, il pouvait voir à présent certains progrès. Chose qui se confirma quand il vu au loin Tina et Mike en pleine conversation.

\- Et ta réputation ? lui demanda Tina

\- Tant pis, je préfère être à tes côtés lui répondit le jeune asiatique. On ne fait rien de mal. Aie confiance en moi, en nous même si ce n'est que le début je sais qu'on peut y'arriver.

Sur ces paroles, Mike lui tendit la main, c'est ensemble qu'ils allaient entrer ce matin dans le lycée, prêts à assumer leur couple qu'importe les ragots que cela entraîneraient car c'était bien la première fois qu'un sportif allait s'affichait avec une soit disant loseuse. Les deux jeunes saluèrent tour à tour leurs amis assez aberrés avant de rejoindre leurs casiers.

En arrivant en classe, Santana, n'ayant pas les mêmes cours qu'avec Brittany, prit place à côté de Quinn.

\- Tu as vues les deux asiatiques ce matin ? lui demanda la latine

\- Je crois que tout le monde est au courant, certaines nouvelles se propagent plus vite que la peste dans ce lycée

La latine rigola à la réplique ce qui lui valut un mauvais regard de son professeur. Elle se replongea dans son exercice pour se faire oublier quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole mais plus doucement.

\- C'est vrai que tu as dormi avec Berry samedi dernier ?

Quinn se sentit devenir rouge pivoine ce que vit instantanément la latine.

\- Je n'arrive pas à vous suivre vous deux. Vous êtes amies ou un truc dans le genre ?

La blonde se laissa le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Ca serait mal ? Que l'on soit amie ?

\- Tu es Quinn Fabray, tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent

\- Oui mais on parle de Berry

\- Je commence moi-même à apprécier Miss Aretha Franklin. Faut croire que l'on se radoucit avec ce foutu Glee Club. Et puis, on a tous passé une bonne soirée ensemble donc ...

\- Mademoiselle Lopez, l'interrompit le professeur, veuillez prendre vos affaires et vous placer au premier rang

\- Oh fais chier

\- Et dans la bonne humeur s'il vous plait

La latine salua sa partenaire de classe avant de prendre sa nouvelle place pour la fin du cours. Pendant le reste du cour, Quinn repensa aux paroles de Santana. Peut-être qu'une amitié était au finale possible entre elle et Rachel. Pourquoi appréciait-elle autant la jeune fille ? Elle secoua la tête afin de se concentrer sur son exercice, les maths paraissaient bien plus faciles que sa vie actuellement.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement, Brittany avait rejoint ses deux autres amis à leur sortie de cours et c'est ensemble qu'elles traversèrent le couloir où la foule se séparait littéralement en deux pour les laisser passer. Quinn aimait cet effet qu'elle avait, elle pouvait sentir sa supériorité et la crainte des autres élèves à son égard ce qui lui permettait de faire ce que bon lui semble, du moins dans la limite du raisonnable, il y avait toujours une ligne à ne pas franchir. Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du casier de Santana pour que cette dernière puisse y déposer ses affaires. C'est alors que la blonde l'aperçut au fond du couloir en pleine conversation avec Kurt. Juste le fait de l'apercevoir lui procurait une nouvelle sensation qu'elle ne pourrait décrire.

Rachel sentit soudain son portable vibrer dans sa poche, en le prenant elle constata qu'elle avait reçu un message d'un numéro étranger.

"Rejoins-moi à l'auditorium après les cours"

La brune leva la tête et vu Quinn au fond du couloir la fixer avec un petit sourire en coin. Comment avait-elle fait pour avoir son numéro ? Décidément cette fille était pleine de surprise. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de répondre qu'elle y serait.

\- Rachel, tu m'écoutes

La voix de Kurt la fit sursauter.

\- Qui est cette personne qui te fait autant sourire ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fricoté avec Finn samedi dernier et que ...

\- Aucun risque, crois-moi le coupa t-elle

Sur ces dernier mots, les deux jeunes partirent ensemble vers la cafétéria pour prendre leur repas avec le reste de leurs amis.

\- Je crois que Tina et Mike sont le centre des discutions aujourd'hui, lança Sugar, toujours avide de potins

\- Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble rajouta Artie

Rachel bien que présente à leur table ne participait pas vraiment à leur conversation, préférant penser au fait que si les deux asiatiques pouvaient s'apprécier au grand jour sans que personne ne trouvent cela mal, peut-être qu'elle avait des chances avec Quinn, du moins en amitié s'empressa-t-elle de penser bien que la blonde devait-être une des plus belles personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement, et après avoir étudié à la bibliothèque en attendant que Quinn finisse son entrainement, Rachel rejoignit l'auditorium. Constatant qu'il était encore vide, elle s'assit au piano commençant à jouer quelques notes.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour ça

La brune se retourna pour montrer une moue adorable à Quinn qui rigola en la voyant. Rachel ne pouvait pas réellement être vexée de cet affront, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était nulle pour tout ce qui avait rapport avec un instrument de musique, sa voix lui suffisait amplement. La cheerleader vint s'assoir à côté d'elle s'excusant du retard dû à une Sue en pleine forme. Sans un mot de plus, Quinn attrapa la main de Rachel pour lui montrer les premières notes de Let her go. Elle put sentir son cœur s'accélérer en sentant la peau chaude de la brune qui se laissait guider avec plaisir.

\- J'ai commencé à jouer du piano dès mon plus jeune âge. Mon père avait lu un article qui faisait l'éloge de l'apprentissage de la musique en étant enfant, soit disant que cela étant bon pour le développement du cerveau.

Rachel ne détournait pas ses yeux de sa main mélangée à celle de la blonde. C'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait alors elle avait peur qu'un geste brusque puisse tout stopper.

\- Mon père est quelqu'un d'assez autoritaire, avec le temps j'ai compris qu'il voulait qu'avec ma sœur on soit parfaite, que l'on soit digne de lui et de son nom de famille. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de moi, je pense y parvenir certains jours, d'autres non.

Tout en se confiant, la blonde montrait à Rachel les notes de sa musique préférée, cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler tout ce qui se passé. Pourquoi Quinn avait-elle décidé de se confier aujourd'hui ? Avait-elle assez confiance en elle ? Puis au fur et à mesure, Rachel commençait à la comprendre. Quinn c'était forgée une carapace avec le temps.

\- Du coup, je fais toujours attention à mes actes et à mes paroles. Mais à force de tout contrôler, tu te perds toi-même.

Quinn sentit le regard de la brune, elle détourna à son tour son regard vers elle et à sa surprise elle ne vit aucune pitié mais plus de la compréhension. Son cœur battait la chamade. Avoir Rachel aussi près d'elle la déstabilisait un maximum ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait à sa place. La porte de l'auditorium claqua ce qui les ramena à la réalité. Quinn aperçut trois filles de son équipe les fixer assez choquées.

\- On vous dérange ? demanda l'une d'elle

\- Arrête tes conneries Lydia, lui répondit assez méchamment Quinn

Rachel aurait voulu disparaître sur place, alors aussi discrètement que possible, elle se leva dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible d'ici mais la blonde attrapa sa main pour la retenir.

\- Alors comme ça tu aimes passer du temps avec ManHands Fabray ?

\- Ne dis pas de connerie, on bosse sur un devoir obligatoire du Glee Club rien de plus renchérit Quinn qui lui lança un regard noir

\- Fais gaffe de ne pas attraper la loseuse attitude

Sur ces mots, Quinn ne leva et prit son air qui lui valait son surnom d'Ice Queen

\- Tu oublies surement à qui tu parles. Je suis TA capitaine, un seul mot de ma part à Sue et tu serais virée de l'équipe

La jeune fille blanchit sur place et après de plates excuses partie aussi vite qu'elle le put suivit par ses deux autres copines. Lorsque la blonde se retourna, Rachel pouvait encore voir toute la colère dans son attitude.

\- Je … Il faut que je rentre chez moi

\- Attends s'il te plait, lui lança Quinn se radoucissant instantanément, elles ne reviendront plus

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? Je ne suis qu'un « devoir obligatoire » mima la brune, tu m'as parlé de toi, tu as fait ton job.

Quinn baissa la tête assez mal à l'aise, elle avait été vraiment honnête pour une fois avec quelqu'un mais hélas ses mauvaises actions refaisaient toujours surface. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna avant de regarder la brune droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es bien plus qu'un devoir obligatoire pour moi

Rachel resta bouche bée devant cet aveu. Elle aurait voulu comme à son habitude parler plus avec la blonde mais cette dernière était partie vitesse grand V et elle ne la recroisa pas avant la séance du Glee Club le lendemain soir.

\- Très bien, lança leur professeur, un peu de calme, aujourd'hui nous allons écouter vos solos. Qui se propose ?

Mercédès prit place au milieu de la salle pour faire écouter aux autres ses choix de chansons. Une fois terminée, tout le monde s'attendait à voir passer Rachel mais celle-ci prétexta un mal de gorge et préféra remettre à plus tard ses essais. Bien qu'étonné, personne n'osa lui poser plus de questions et tous ensemble se rendirent à l'auditorium pour apprendre leurs pas de danse concoctés par Mike et Brittany.

\- Mais tu sers à rien Hudson ma parole s'énerva Santana, ce n'est pas compliqué de mettre un pied devant l'autre

\- Je fais ce que je peux je te signale

\- Arrête de te goinfrer de Mars et tu bougeras mieux, renchérit-elle

Tous rigolèrent aux paroles de la latine, il fallait bien admettre que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à danser et chanter en même temps. Mr Schuester les rappela à l'ordre et les obligea à recommencer depuis le début. Rachel faisait du mieux pour se concentrer mais sans s'en rendre compte loupa un mouvement et se prit un coup de la part de Puck.

\- Merde, merde, merde Rachel, je suis désolé

\- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas

Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien pour la brune, leur professeur commença à s'agacer.

\- Aucun d'autre vous n'est concentré, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, soyez en forme demain

Sur ces mots, il partit assez énervé par le comportement enfantin du groupe.

\- Vous êtes qu'une bande de nulle, mon talent dépasse largement le vôtre lança Sugar

\- Puckerman, tu calmes ta copine avant que je m'en occupe ? lui répondit Santana

\- Vas donc t'occuper de la tienne Lopez

La latine sentit ses jambes flageoler en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Comment Sugar avait-elle pu comprendre ? Et si elle avait pu deviner, qu'en était-il des autres ? Sentant son courage diminuer, la latine prit la fuite suivit de près par Brittany.

\- Tu es contente de toi, l'interrogea Mercédès

\- Il est où le problème ? lui répondit l'autre fille. Je devrais avoir de la compassion pour celle qui m'a balancé des slushies je ne sais combien de fois ?

\- On est un groupe à présent. Il serait peut-être bon d'oublier les erreurs du passé pour se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Les autres regardèrent plus qu'étonnés Mercédès, Sugar acquiesça timidement de la tête et partit aussitôt, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi.

\- Alors Brittany et San sont ensemble ? Voilà pourquoi elle m'a largué, sortit dépité Artie

Un à un, Rachel vu ses coéquipiers quitter l'auditorium. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires mais en se baissant, sentit une vive douleur à l'endroit où Puck l'avait frappé accidentellement.

\- Tu as mal ?

La brune persuadait qu'elle était seule sursauta légèrement.

\- Un peu

\- J'ai de la pommade dans les vestiaires, suis-moi

C'est ainsi que Rachel rentra pour la première fois dans l'espace réservé aux cheerleaders. Elle vit Quinn aller à son casier avant de revenir vers elle hésitante.

\- Il faudrait que tu relèves ton tee-shirt

La brune obéit et crut défaillir en sentant la main de Quinn étaler la crème sur son ventre. Au fur et à mesure, elle sentit son corps se réchauffer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer violemment. Rachel leva son regard vers la blonde et l'espace d'un instant pensa y décela du désir. Mais elle reprit ses esprits lorsque Quinn se recula.

\- Tiens je te la laisse, tu devras en remettre après la douche pour ne pas avoir de bleu

La brune prit le flacon avant de demander timidement.

\- Tu veux … Tu voudrais venir chez moi ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent peu de temps après chez la brune, chacune évitant soigneusement de parler de ce moment d'égarement qui c'était passé dans les vestiaires. Les pères de Rachel étaient rentrés tôt ce jour là et bien que mal à l'aise, Quinn ne put refuser leur invitation à manger. Le temps que le diner se prépare, les deux filles avaient trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Rachel pour étudier tranquillement. Ayant fini son exercice, Quinn regarda discrètement la brune et à sa façon de froncer les sourcils et de se mordiller sa lèvre, elle sut que celle-ci pataugeait.

\- Un problème ?

\- Moi non, c'est juste l'exercice qui est erroné

La blonde sourit tendrement avant de lui venir en aide. Elle descendit du lit pour se poster derrière Rachel travaillant sur son bureau. L'odeur que dégager les cheveux de la chanteuse lui fit tourner tendrement la tête, elle se força à lire l'exercice mais dut s'avouer que cette proximité de l'aidait en rien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se concentrer et en les rouvrant, Quinn vit la brune la regarder affectueusement ce qui ne l'aidait en rien surtout avec la petite moue qu'elle abordait. Elle se fit violence et essaya de trouver le problème. Après avoir mis le nez sur une erreur de calcul, Quinn retourna s'assoir sur le lit en se sentant un peu déstabilisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'eut le temps de se poser des questions sur pourquoi son corps réagissait bizarrement avec la brune car cette dernière la questionna.

\- Tu étais au courant pour Santana et Brittany ?

\- Je te mentirai en disant que non. Disons que je les ai un jour surprise dans les vestiaires mais je leur ai promis de garder leur secret

\- Pourtant tu viens de m'en parler

\- Je pense que si on veut essayer de devenir ami, on doit instaurer un genre de confiance entre nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Rachel acquiesça de la tête avant d'entendre son père ne les appeler pour le repas. Ce dernier se passa à merveille, Quinn avait une certaine présence et échangea avec plaisir avec les Berry.

\- Rachel m'a montré certaines de vos photos, vous êtes très doué Monsieur Berry

\- Je t'en prie appelle-moi Leroy. Monsieur Berry c'était pour mon père. Alors tu t'intéresses un peu à la photographie ?

\- Oui beaucoup, j'aime lors de mon temps libre prendre mon appareil et aller à l'encontre de la nature

Rachel avala sa nourriture de travers. Depuis quand Quinn aimait la photographie ? Décidemment cette fille était pleine de surprise.

\- Je t'avouerai que moi aussi, tu devrais nous montrer certaines de tes photos un jour

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Ber… enfin Leroy

Une fois le repas terminé, la brune raccompagna son invité à la porte poliment.

\- Tu es un vrai mystère Quinn Fabray

La blonde sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de rentrer à son domicile. Il y a encore 3 semaines, pour elle Quinn n'était qu'une petite garce imbue d'elle-même mais elle aimait cet autre visage qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure et cet aspect qu'elles pouvaient vraiment être amies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour :)**

**Voilà déjà 15 jours que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre alors il était temps d'en mettre un nouveau en ligne. **

** Je n'en reviens toujours pas de toutes ces reviews &amp; followers alors un grand MERCI car c'est vraiment grâce à vous que l'histoire continue ..**

**withoutmywinngs : tu sais que quand j'ai vu ta review, je me suis dit, c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'avait déjà laissé un com' pourtant sur cette histoire et après j'ai eu la confirmation que oui quand tu m'as récrit ^^ Merci :)**

**Guest : Bon alors là j'ai du demandé ce que voulait dire l'expression pcq je ne l'avais jamais entendu! C'est chose faite :)**

**Booyaketteuse : J'ai tjs adoré les maths donc bon .. lol. Il suffit d'avoir une bonne calculette et tout roule ;) Merci de ta review en tout cas**

**ludi232 : Merci bcp :)**

**Emy Unbroken : Un rapprochement en douceur ;)**

**McFly76 : N'est pas Quinn Fabray qui veut :) En tout cas, Santana va être une amie bien précieuse pour Q ...**

**ValtineM : Merci, la voila :)**

**Cottigny : Hé tu t'es enregistrée cette fois-ci :p J'adore tes reviews. Voir ce que tu penses &amp; ce que tu as aimé dans le chapitre est vraiment génial et motivant. alors merci de prendre le temps :)**

**Kassiopee : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça va trop vite, c'est de la faute aux hormones adolescentes, tu ne peux rien contre ça ;) Merci en tout cas de prendre le temps de commenter !**

**Malau-chu : Meciiiii :) Et il est vrai que je trouve l'histoire + réelle de montrer ce qu'il se passe aussi autour.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain, Rachel se dirigea automatiquement vers ses amies du Glee Club.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée, lança Kurt, déjà que Finn m'en veut car mon père apprécie sa mère, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans les ordures de nouveau

\- Justement, lui dit Tina, ce sera l'occasion de lui montrer que tu es vraiment "cool" comme il le pensait

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête assez perplexe et constata la présence de la brune qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le sujet de leur conversation.

\- J'ai la maison pour moi ce weekend, l'informa-t-il, je pensais vous inviter pour une soirée pyjama et les autres me tannent à inviter les sportifs, tu en penses quoi ?

Le cerveau de Rachel ne fit qu'un tour, qui dit sportif dit Quinn, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour être motivée.

\- J'en suis

Kurt abdiqua et suivit le conseil de ses amis en leur promettant de faire passer le mot. Mais il leur en voudrait toute sa vie si quelque chose se déroulait mal. Chacun prit la direction de sa classe en entendant la sonnerie. Sur le chemin, Rachel croisa Quinn et les deux filles s'échangèrent un sourire qui n'échappa à personne dans le couloir. La brune fut cependant surprise de constater que Santana n'était pas présente au côté de la blonde. Prise de curiosité, elle n'hésita pas à texter Quinn en classe pour en savoir plus. Après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait écrit en première donc elle était en droit d'utiliser également son numéro.

Rachel : Bonjour Quinn. J'ai pu voir que Santana n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Cela à un rapport avec hier avec ce qu'il c'est passé à l'auditorium ?

Sentant son portable vibrer, la blonde le sortit de sa poche et fut étonnée du destinataire. Depuis quand la grande Rachel Berry écrivait-elle des sms en cours ? Surtout pour parler de Santana. Elle aurait très bien pu lui en parler le soir lors de leur séance au Glee Club. Mais qu'importe, vu son cours d'histoire n'étant pas très intéressant, elle prit le temps de lui répondre.

Quinn : Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle revient dès demain.

La brune sourit en voyant que la réponse avait été rapide. S'inquiétait-elle vraiment pour Santana ou était-ce juste l'envie de parler avec la cheerleader ? Elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour récrire de nouveau.

Rachel : Bonne nouvelle. Kurt fait une soirée chez lui samedi soir, tu serais partante ?

Elle trépignait d'impatience en attendant la réponse, comme une gamine de 5 ans à qui on avait promis un cadeau. Son attente fut heureusement de courte durée.

Quinn : A voir. Qui est de la partie ?

Rachel : Moi

La blonde rigola discrètement en lisant la réponse, décidément Rachel prenait de plus en plus d'assurance ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Quinn : Je te redis ça au plus vite

La brune rangea son portable assez déçue de la réponse de son interlocutrice et se mit à suivre son cours sans grand intérêt. Le reste de la journée passa calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un nouveau message dans l'après-midi.

Quinn : Apparemment, tout le monde ira chez Kurt

Rachel : Donc toi aussi ?

Quinn : Peut-être bien …

L'heure de la fin des cours sonna et tout le groupe se retrouva au Glee Club de bonne humeur. En entrant dans la salle, Will Schuester fut heureux de voir les progrès que chacun faisait.

\- Rachel, si ta voix va mieux, nous serions heureux de t'entendre

Le silence qui suivit fut assez déstabilisant pour elle. Normalement la latine aurait été là pour lui balancer une vacherie. Alors elle déclina l'offre de son professeur qui assez impatient passa aux chansons de groupe. La brune traina comme à son habitude à la fin du cours, puis partit à l'auditorium espérant y trouver Quinn mais celui-ci fut vide.

Rachel : On se voit ce soir ?

Quinn : Désolée je suis avec Brittany, on va passer la soirée avec San, une autre fois

Rachel : Bonne soirée alors

La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentit comme un vide en ayant reçu le sms. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'accrochait beaucoup trop à la cheerleader. N'ayant donc rien à faire, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle pour commencer sa fameuse dissertation, elle avait beaucoup de chose sur le cœur et écrire serait un bon remède. Aux alentours de 23h, toujours le nez devant l'ordinateur, elle entendit son portable sonnait et en voyant l'interlocuteur elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

\- Je ne te réveille pas, lui demanda Quinn

\- Non, je suis sur le travail de Mr Schuester

\- Oh donc tu pensais à moi

\- Peut-être bien, lui répondit Rachel sur un air de malice

Elle sentit la blonde sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Tes pères dorment ?

\- Euh oui je pense pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir si je dois passer par la fenêtre pour venir te voir ou si tu peux m'ouvrir la porte

Rachel se dirigea en vitesse vers la fenêtre et grâce au réverbère qui éclairait encore la rue, elle aperçut la voiture de la blonde garait en face. Elle se pinça plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, la requestionna Quinn

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour descendre le plus silencieusement possible afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Quinn se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur et suivit Rachel dans sa chambre. La blonde se dirigea vers l'ordinateur encore allumé pour essayer de lire quelques phrases sur le devoir de Rachel mais cette dernière se précipita pour le fermer.

\- Top secret, s'empressa-t-elle de dire

\- Pourtant tu parles de moi dedans, cela me concerne un peu renchérit la blonde

\- Tu pourras lire le mien quand je lierais le tien

Quinn s'avoua vaincu puis se dirigea sans bruit vers la fenêtre admirant la couleur de la lune du soir. Ce silence perturba assez la brune, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi la cheerleader l'avait rejoint au milieu de la nuit. Quinn détourna le regard vers elle et comprit son malaise mais préféra ne rien dire, elle-même ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là. En partant de chez Santana, la blonde avait conduit jusqu'à chez Rachel instinctivement. La brune alla chercher un pyjama qu'elle offrit à son invité du soir, cette dernière se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain et en sortant, se glissa dans le lit où Rachel était déjà allongée. Elle prit la main de Rachel quelques minutes plus tard comme elle avait pu le faire samedi dernier et tout naturellement la brune vint se blottir contre elle.

\- Cela signifie que tu seras chez Kurt samedi soir ?

La blonde rigola doucement avant de répondre par l'affirmation puis l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le réveil de la brune sonna à 6h pétante le lendemain, celle-ci trop bien endormie ne voulut pas y prêter attention mais elle tendit le bras pour l'éteindre en entendant ronchonner Quinn. Rachel sourit de plus belle en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, la blonde avait bien dormi avec elle.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ton réveil sonne alors qu'il fait encore nuit ?

\- Entrainement matinale

\- Tu es encore plus tarée que je ne l'aurai pensé

Sur ces mots, la cheerleader se retourna bien décidée à dormir plus longtemps. Rachel hésita un instant entre aller transpirer pour ses exercices ou rester au chaud sous la couette.

\- Debout Berry, tu reviendras me réveiller quand tu auras terminé

C'est ainsi que la brune revenue de bonne humeur une heure plus tard dans la chambre. Elle s'agenouilla devant une Quinn encore au pays de Morphée et se permit de la contempler quelques instants. Jamais elle n'avait vu une personne aussi belle de sa vie, la blonde paraissait si sereine. Elle rapprocha sa main vers son visage pour lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Comme elle s'y attendait la blonde ronchonna et ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Cette dernière vu la brune la regarder si tendrement que cela la fit rougir. Elles se fixèrent un instant avant d'entendre les pères de Rachel appeler pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Debout la marmotte. Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu veux. Rejoins-moi en bas une fois terminée.

Une fois préparée, la blonde rejoignit assez hésitante la cuisine, elle s'était un peu imposée hier soir, de ce fait elle doutait que les Berry l'accueillent chaleureusement.

\- Voilà notre clandestine, lança Leroy de bonne humeur en la voyant arriver, installe toi avec nous

C'est ainsi que les quatre prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble avant que les filles ne partent pour rejoindre leur lycée pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Voyant Rachel se dirigeait à l'opposé de sa voiture, Quinn l'interpella pour savoir où elle allait.

\- C'est que je doute que tu veuilles qu'on arrive ensemble au lycée

\- En voiture Berry

Sans broncher, la brune obéit et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie qui fut de courte durée en voyant que la blonde ne se dirigeait pas vers le lycée.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir, lui dit Quinn, on passe chercher San et Britt'

La brune avala avec difficulté sa salive et espérait de tout cœur que cela ne se termine pas mal pour elle. Quand elle aperçut les deux filles rejoindre la voiture, elle ne put que constater le visage d'incompréhension de la latine qui s'installa à l'arrière.

\- Tu fais dans le social Fabray ?

\- Je l'ai croisé sur la route alors je lui ai proposé de l'emmener

Quinn lança discrètement un clin d'œil à Rachel avant de reprendre la route vers le lycée. Santana ne dit rien mais savait pertinemment que pour venir la chercher, la maison de Rachel n'était pas sur la route. Elle essaierait de comprendre une prochaine fois ce qu'il était en train de se tramer. En se garant, les filles passèrent devant Artie et Sugar qui y regardèrent à deux fois pour être sûr de voir Rachel descendre de la voiture de la cheerleader et de venir les rejoindre.

\- Décidément, ce devoir a de sacré répercussion sur nous tous lança Artie

\- Mercédès avait raison, on est un groupe maintenant lui répondit Sugar

Rachel ne prit pas la peine de commenter et ensemble ils rentrèrent en vitesse pour ne pas louper le début des cours. La brune avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, repensant encore à la nuit dernière. Elle l'avait apprécié plus que de raison. Puis elle sentit Finn, lui tapoter doucement le dos pour lui parler.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Quinn t'a déposé ce matin ?

La brune hallucina, déjà d'une, que le jeune homme lui parle, et de deux, qu'il soit déjà au courant, les rumeurs se répandaient à une vitesse éclaire ici. Rachel acquiesça de la tête ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser. Depuis qu'elle l'avait refoulé il y a quelque temps, c'était comme si elle était devenue invisible à ses yeux.

\- Tu devrais te méfier, elle a tendance à se servir des gens quand elle en a besoin puis les jette. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir

Elle resta abasourdie devant une telle déclaration, de quel droit le jeune homme venait-il se mêler de sa vie. Cependant, Rachel savait qu'au fond d'elle une partie doutait des intentions de Quinn, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser et vivre au jour le jour.

\- Je me passerai volontiers de tes conseils lui répondit-elle assez énervée

\- Très bien mais je t'aurai prévenu.

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- En fait, je voulais savoir si ça te tentait que l'on fasse un test pour un duo pour les sélectionnals. Mr Schue nous a déjà complimentés sur le fait que nos voix s'harmonisaient bien. On pourrait s'entrainer ce soir.

La brune se retourna d'un coup sec vers lui, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait pensé mais fut obligée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

\- Je …

Le professeur la coupa lui indiquant que le cours se passait de l'autre côté de la salle, elle reprit place du bon sens en gardant en mémoire la question de Finn. Alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement son professeur, elle sentit son portable vibrer, se doutant fortement du destinataire, elle s'en saisit discrètement avec le sourire.

Quinn : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que j'ai dormi comme un bébé

La brune se sentit joueuse et n'hésita pas à répondre.

Rachel : Alors il ne faut pas hésiter avant de recommencer

Quinn : Essayez-vous de me dévergonder mademoiselle Berry ?

Rachel : Dixit la fille qui est venue me retrouver à 23 heures hier soir

Quinn : C'était trop long d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain

Une nouvelle fois, Rachel se fit prendre par son professeur qui la congédia du cours en lui rappelant que l'utilisation des portables étaient interdit en classe. La brune rangea ses affaires avant de sortir, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle quittait un cours aussi tôt mais elle n'y prêtât pas plus attention et se dépêcha de reprendre son portable pour continuer sa conversation.

Rachel : C'est malin, par ta faute je me suis fait renvoyer de cours

Quinn : Tu es où ?

Rachel : En route pour la bibliothèque

Quinn : Retrouve-moi à l'auditorium, je fais au plus vite

La brune ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre l'endroit, s'asseyant comme à son habitude sur le banc du piano. Elle fut bien surprise de finalement voir apparaître la cheerleader peu de temps après.

\- Alors on devient une délinquante Miss Berry ?

\- Tu t'es fait virer de cours juste pour me voir ?

\- Tu es folle, Sue me collerait des tours de terrain pour ça, j'ai juste prétendu aller à l'infirmerie

Quinn s'approcha pour s'assoir près du piano. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce retournement de situation mais être avec la brune lui procurait d'étrange sensation agréable. Un silence non pesant s'installa entre les deux filles. La cheerleader jouant quelques notes de musiques pour combler le vide. Rachel adorait l'entendre jouer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas chanter de solo ? demanda Quinn tout à coup

La brune ne pensait pas que quelqu'un avait remarqué son mutisme au Glee Club, elle avait fait en sorte que son mal de gorge soit une excuse valable. Mais à cet instant elle se voulu être pour une fois sincère.

\- Mr Schue m'a félicité la semaine dernière et depuis j'ai comme peur. Peur de le décevoir, peur qu'au final les critiques que vous me faites sans cesse soient réelles

\- Tu es pourtant une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, lui répondit la blonde

\- Il faut croire que j'ai mes limites

La blonde prit le temps de la réflexion avant de continuer.

\- Souvent les critiques ne sont dues qu'à de la jalousie. Tu as vraiment une très belle voix, il serait dommage de te braquer pour quelques critiques non justifiées.

Rêvait-elle où Quinn venait de lui faire un magnifique compliment ? Elle en fut d'ailleurs assez déstabilisée, n'étant pas habituée à une telle chose ce que remarqua la blonde.

\- Quelle chanson avais-tu travaillé pour le solo ? Une chanson du répertoire de Funny Girl ?

Rachel baissa la tête honteuse d'être si prévisible. La cheerleader rapprocha sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Pourquoi ne pas surprendre les autres ? Le répertoire de Broadway est assez grand pour te le permettre.

La brune ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ceux de Quinn, c'était comme ci elle était hypnotisée, elle en oubliait presque de l'écouter. Voilà quelque temps qu'elle commençait à perdre confiance en elle et n'aurait jamais pensé que Quinn serait celle qui lui permettrait de recroire en elle.

\- Quelle chanson me conseilles-tu ?

\- Defying Gravity, elle collerait tout à fait avec ta voix

La blonde regarda sa montre, elles avaient un peu plus d'une heure avant la pause déjeuner.

\- Très bien, alors nous allons la revoir ensemble et je t'accompagnerai au piano pour le cours de demain. Deal ?

La brune n'avait pas besoin de répondre, son sourire s'en chargeait pour elle. Et ni une ni deux, elles se mirent au travail avant de se séparer quelques instants avant que midi ne sonne. Avant de sortir de l'auditorium, Rachel se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Tu sais Quinn, un jour tu devrais vraiment laisser le monde voir aussi ta beauté intérieur, tu as tellement de chose à offrir que je trouve cela dommage de ta cacher derrière cet aspect froid.

La blonde resta pensive quelques minutes sur cette dernière phrase avant de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre le réfectoire. Plateau en main, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des cheerleaders quand elle se stoppa en voyant Brittany assise vers les autres du Glee Club, elle admirait vraiment l'autre blonde qui n'avait jamais eu peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. La cheerleader dériva son regard sur Rachel rigolant avec Sugar mais sentant quelqu'un la fixer, la brune releva la tête pour lui envoyer un sourire discret auquel répondit Quinn. Cette dernière aurait voulu aussi avoir la force de s'assoir à cette table. Peut-être plus tard qui savait. Elle reprit sa marche pour s'assoir à sa table habituelle où se trouvait déjà Santana qui n'abordait pas sa tête des meilleurs jours.

\- Ta perte de sourire actuelle est dû au fait que Britt ne soit pas avec nous, lui demanda la blonde

\- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller manger avec eux, répondit la latine, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude

Quinn se retourna pour observer ses coéquipiers du Glee Club et s'aperçut que Mike avait également rejoint les autres. Alors elle se mit à penser que peut être ce lycée était plus tolérant qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et qu'à son tour elle pourrait s'y assoir car elle ne pouvait nier que plus elle passait du temps avec ces gens et plus elle les appréciait. Ils avaient une conversation beaucoup plus intéressante que certaines cheerleaders. Et puis, cela lui ferait passer plus de temps avec une certaine brune.

\- Tu ne veux pas y'aller toi ? Lui demanda Quinn, du moins pour être avec Britt

\- Je crois que ...

\- Quinn, Santana, les interrompu Becky, coach Sue veut vous voir. Maintenant !

Les deux filles ne se firent pas prier pour partir au plus vite, généralement rien ne ressortait de bon lorsque leur coach les appeler de la sorte. Une fois arrivée dans le bureau, elles surent au regard de Sue que les ennuis les guettaient, le problème étant qu'elles ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'elles avaient fait de mal.

\- Arrêtez de réfléchir, leur lança t-elle, vous me donnez mal au crâne. Alors laquelle de vous deux se décide à avouer ?

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard un peu confus.

\- C'est moi qui parle donc on me regarde. J'ai eu don de la part de plusieurs sources fiables que vous vous radoucissez à cause de ce maudit Glee Club.

Les deux cheerleaders baissèrent la tête, sachant pertinemment que leur coach avait raison

\- Je dois peut être vous rappeler qui vous êtes ? Vous êtes l'élite de ce lycée. JE vous ai choisi pour être en haut de l'échelle sociale et non pour que vous traîniez avec ces loseurs de chanteurs. Je peux faire en sorte que votre vie dans ce lycée devienne un vrai calvaire. Soit vous vous ressaisissez jeunes filles soit vous me rendez vos uniformes immédiatement avec tout ce que cela entraînerait.

Quinn fut tiraillée car elle savait que sa réponse aurait des répercutions. Mais elle ne pouvait vivre sans sa réputation, elle avait travaillé trop dure pour ça. Elle vit au visage de sa voisine qu'elle était aussi en pleine réflexion, pourtant c'est ensemble et avec conviction qu'elles regardèrent leur coach pour lui assurer que les choses allaient revenir à la normale.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, leur répondit Sue, maintenant virer votre fesses molles de ce bureau

Les deux filles obéirent et chacune partit en silence de son côté pour essayer de comprendre ce que cela allait signifier. Santana avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Brittany qui en avait quasiment pleuré de joie, la blonde poussait constamment la latine à s'améliorer mais celle-ci allait devoir prendre ses distances afin de ne pas obliger la blonde à couper les ponts avec ses nouveaux amis. Santana n'avait jamais vu Brittany aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était dans ce fameux Glee Club alors pour rien au monde elle ne lui retirerait çà.

Quinn de son côté arrivait à son casier pour prendre ses affaires pour le prochain cours quand elle commença à réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir Rachel aussi souvent et cela lui donna l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur. Elle vu qu'on lui avait glissé un mot et en l'ouvrant reconnu instantanément l'écriture

" Ce soir à l'auditorium pour répéter ? R"

La blonde sentit une certaine tristesse l'envahir car elle savait qu'elle ne s'y rendrait pas. Elle devait se ressaisir comme Sue lui avait demandé et pour cela elle devait redevenir cette garce froide que tout le monde connaissait pour garder son statut de privilégié dans ce satané lycée.

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Rachel attendait son binôme à l'auditorium, n'ayant aucune nouvelle d'elle, elle regarda ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois son portable mais elle n'avait reçu aucune notification. La brune se fit de plus en plus impatiente puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna en affichant son plus beau sourire mais elle le perdit aussitôt quand son regard tomba sur Finn.

\- J'ai connu meilleur accueil, lui dit le jeune homme

\- Désolée, je pensais que ce serait …

\- Quinn ?

La brune acquiesça de la tête, était-elle aussi prévisible que cela ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te retirer tes espoirs mais je l'ai vu partir avec son équipe après leur entrainement

Rachel essaya au mieux de cacher sa déception, la blonde aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de la prévenir. Elle se reconcentra sur le jeune homme devant elle qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

\- Que me vaut ta présence ici, lui demanda-t-elle ?

\- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait s'entrainer pour notre duo, tu sais comme je t'ai dit ce matin

Rachel se souvenu de leur conversation et fut épater que Finn aussi. Cependant, elle préférait rester sur ses gardes, les sportifs ne faisaient rien sans intérêts.

\- Tu as une chanson à me proposer, l'interrogea-t-elle ?

\- Je suis passé à la bibliothèque pour récupérer des partitions, qu'en penses-tu ?

Pour compléter ses paroles, Finn lui tendit ce qui permit à la brune de les feuilleter en détails. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée des musiques sélectionnées, ne pensant pas qu'il avait de si bons gouts.

\- Ces musiques sont parfaites, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir à vrai dire, lui répondit-elle

\- J'ai une préférence pour " Don't go breaking my heart", elle est assez rythmée et j'aime beaucoup

\- Alors, on va la tester

C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent plus d'une heure à accorder leurs voix sur leur morceau, la brune n'hésitant pas à reprendre le jeune homme sur quelles notes, lui se laissant faire volontiers. Une fois terminée, ils se mirent d'accord pour se réentrainer le lendemain midi pour l'interpréter ensuite devant leur camarades.

L'heure du Glee Club arriva un peu trop vite pour Rachel le lendemain et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Quinn, la jeune fille ne lui ayant même pas répondu à ses sms, et elle ne l'avait pas croisé dans les couloirs. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle dans la salle fixant la porte avec attention jusqu'à la voir arriver, une écharpe au bras. La brune grimaçant en comprenant qu'avec cette blessure un peu trop inattendue, Quinn ne pourrait jouer du piano.

\- Très bien jeunes gens, lança le professeur de chant pour attirer leur attention, on va commencer par les solos, qui veut commencer ?

Rachel se terra au fond de sa chaise, ne se sentant pas du tout prête à se lancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une personne la motiver.

\- Monsieur, je sais que Rachel a préparé un solo, elle m'en a parlé ce midi, j'ai moi-même hâte de l'entendre

Quinn lança un regard noir à Finn, depuis quand ces deux-là se parlaient ? Santana vu cet échange et se retint de dire quelque chose dessus. Il se passait des choses bien étranges dans ce club. Les autres encouragèrent à leur tour la brune qui se leva afin de rejoindre le centre de la pièce et commença sa chanson en évitant soigneusement de regarder Quinn qui elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Rachel avait toujours eu cette classe en chantant qui lui coupait à chaque fois le souffle. A la fin de sa performance, la blonde essuya discrètement une larme, la brune ayant bluffante comme à son habitude. Et la standing ovation qu'elle avait actuellement le montrait bien. Mercédès et Kurt se rapprochèrent d'elle pour la féliciter.

\- Je crois que l'on a trouvé notre voix pour la partie solo, annonça Mr Schuester

Tout le monde confirma ce qui étonna Rachel, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'avait eu aucune remarque désobligeante.

\- Tu voies que tu peux être pas trop mal quand tu ne nous soules pas avec Streisand

La brune lança un discret sourire à Santana prenant ceci comme son premier compliment.

\- On peut passer à la catégorie duo, continua le professeur

\- Justement, le coupa Finn, on a travaillé avec Rachel sur quelque chose

\- La piste est tout à vous les jeunes

Santana vu Quinn déglutir en voyant les deux chanter et en les voyant si complices, une fois le cours fini, la latine l'attrapa et l'obligea à la suivre de force dans les vestiaires.

\- Mais lâche-moi, il t'arrive quoi ?

\- Ce qu'il m'arrive, lui demanda la latine, dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive à TOI bordel !

Quinn la regarda complètement confuse ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'avait viré aucune cheerleader dernièrement pourtant.

\- C'est quoi cette blessure totalement imaginaire ? Je te rappelle que l'on s'entraine ensemble, tu ne t'es blessée à aucun moment et ne me sors pas le coup de « je suis tombée dans l'escalier»

La latine essaya de se calmer mais voyant sa capitaine restée muette l'agaça encore plus

\- Ne me dis pas que ça a un rapport avec Berry

Quinn lança un regard à Santana qui comprit instantanément que cela avait bien un rapport avec Rachel. La latine réfléchit quelques secondes à toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu relater ces derniers temps mais quelque chose lui échappait. Alors elle prit la main de la blonde et ensemble elles s'assirent sur un des bancs.

\- On se connait depuis notre naissance Q, on a grandi ensemble et on a su se soutenir à chaque coup dur. Il faut que tu me parles, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je … j'en sais strictement rien à vrai dire

La latine pouvait voir la souffrance intérieur de sa meilleure amie, elle-même l'avait déjà ressenti quand elle a commencé à comprendre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments un peu trop fort à l'encontre de Brittany. Et là ce fut, le flash.

\- Tu es attirée par Berry ?

Santana se retenu de grimacer à sa propre phrase, rien que de les imaginer ensemble ne serait-ce qu'un instant lui donnait la nausée. Quinn trouva un soudain intérêt à ses pieds, elle sentit une larme soulée le long de sa joue, son cerveau était au point mort, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement

\- Parle-moi Q, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive San, je l'ai tellement haït, je ne pouvais même pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans l'insulter puis Schuester nous a refilé son devoir et j'ai appris à la connaître et contre mon grès j'ai apprécié tout ce temps passé avec elle.

\- Pourquoi cette écharpe pour ton bras ?

\- Parce que je devais l'accompagner au piano

Santana essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle entendait. Elle était loin de se douter de cette journée quand elle s'est levée ce matin. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Quinn pouvait être attirée par le nain, mais bon elle verrait ça plus tard. A ce moment, la latine se devait d'être présente pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Sue

Santana comprit instantanément et fit le rapprochement entre le comportement de la blonde et le discours de leur entraineur. Elle-même c'était éloignée de Brittany pour garder son statut et elle s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Q, je suis passée par là et tu as été la première à m'aider à y voir plus clair sur ce que je ressentais. Sais-tu si c'est réciproque ?

\- J'en sers rien à vrai dire. Enfin … je pense que oui. On a eu ces rapprochements et ces regards.

\- Il faudrait surement lui en parler, lui suggéra la latine

\- Non hors de question, et puis regarde elle s'entend très bien avec Finn maintenant

Un rire sortit de la bouche de la latine

\- Tu crois que ce mollusque vaut mieux que toi, sérieusement ?

La blonde lui accorda qu'un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse.

\- Et si ce que je ressens n'est au final que de l'amitié ?

\- Ce n'est pas en ruminant dans ton coin que tu le seras

Quelques secondes passèrent laissant le temps à la latine de trouver ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Quinn puis c'est avec logique qu'elle reprit.

\- Sue n'est pas obligée de tout savoir.

Quinn redressa son regard humide vers Santana essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir

\- Schuester a raison, à quoi va nous servir notre réputation plus tard ? Suis tes envies et sois heureuse pour une fois dans ta vie.

La blonde sembla réfléchir à ces derniers propos et se rendit compte que c'était la vérité, qu'avait-elle à perdre après tout ? Elle entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et vu le reste de son équipe arrivé pour leur entrainement. Quinn regarda San pour lui accorder un sourire discret en signe de remerciement puis reprit son masque froid habituel prête à se défouler sur les autres filles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) **

**Eh oui petite surprise du jour (enfin du soir) : un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Étant de super bonne humeur du fait que je suis en weekend, j'ai voulu partager ma joie avec vous ^^**

**Merci à EmyUnbroken, Cottigny, McFly76 et Malau-chu d'avoir pris le temps de commenter le dernier chapitre. Vous assurez :) **

**et merci aussi à toux ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

* * *

L'entrainement avait particulièrement été difficile ce soir, Quinn avait donné son maximum en espérant que cela lui fasse arrêter de penser à une certaine brune mais ses efforts n'avaient pas été récompensés. Elle fut la dernière à quitter le vestiaire comme à son habitude, étant la capitaine de cette équipe de cheerleader, la blonde n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle marchait dans le couloir vide de McKinley et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que la pluie avait fait son apparition en sortant de l'établissement. Elle sentit une présence tout à coup à côté d'elle et vu un parapluie apparaître au-dessus d'elle, Quinn pouvait à présent la reconnaître rien que par son odeur.

\- Ton bras va mieux d'après ce que je peux voir lui lança Rachel

La blonde, honteuse, baissa son regard, elle avait vraiment foiré sur ce coup-là. Puis les paroles de Santana lui revinrent en tête.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on se parle toutes les deux, lui dit Quinn

\- Je ne voies pas de quoi, au contraire je pense que tout est clair et je …

Un bruit de klaxonne les fit sursauter, Quinn reconnut instantanément la voiture de Finn et sans pouvoir réagir entendit Rachel la saluer pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Elle resta ainsi sous la pluie se maudissant intérieurement de n'être qu'une lâche. Puis elle sentit un nouveau parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, lui indiqua Mike

La blonde fut surprise de le trouver encore ici puis se souvenu que les sportifs avaient aussi entrainement le vendredi soir. Le jeune homme et elle n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis mais ils c'étaient toujours très bien entendus, Quinn l'avait toujours trouvé plus intelligent que tous les autres sportifs réunis. Mike était vraiment une bonne personne et le fait qu'il est tout de suite assumé pour lui et Tina le montrait bien. La blonde laissa passer quelques secondes ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre malgré qu'elle sache ce que le jeune homme parlait.

\- Tu sais, continua-t-il, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais sortie avec Finn.

\- Il était le quaterback …

\- Et toi la capitaine des cheeleaders ?

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Je devrais normalement le défendre parce que lui et moi nous jouons dans la même équipe mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ne te méritait pas … Comme il ne mérite pas Rachel. Contrairement à toi.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et s'excusa car ses parents l'attendaient. C'est en gentleman qu'il raccompagna la blonde jusqu'à sa voiture avant de partir la laissant encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle alluma son moteur et la musique qui sortit de son autoradio la paralysa sur place.

«Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart'

Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast »

Elle se fit violence pour changer de radio et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle pour se changer avant de tomber malade. La blonde fit cependant un détour pour être sûr que Finn n'est fait que de déposer Rachel. Chose qui se confirma quand elle ne vit pas la voiture du quaterback devant la maison des Berry. La lumière de la chambre de Rachel lui indiqua qu'elle était bien chez elle. Elle reprit sa route soulagée et fonça sous la douche, une fois réchauffée, elle s'installa devant son ordinateur, la blonde savait qu'elle devait commencer sa dissertation pourtant comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'écrire rien ne sortait et elle resta une bonne partie de la soirée à fixer une page blanche essayant de comprendre le mystère de Rachel Berry. Elle avait toujours entendu que la barrière entre la haine et l'amour était mince. Ne voulant pas y penser, elle claqua son ordinateur pour le fermer et alla rejoindre son lit mais une fois installée, ses pensées ne quittaient toujours pas la brune. Alors presque naturellement elle prit son portable, devait-elle l'appeler ? Lui écrire ? Bien qu'il était minuit passé. A force de réfléchir, son cerveau s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été capable de répondre à Santana quand celle-ci lui avait demandé si elle était intéressée par Rachel ? Contre toute attente, elle se leva pour sortir discrètement de chez elle afin de prendre la direction de la maison des Berry. La blonde fut surprise de voir de la lumière à la fenêtre de la brune.

Quinn : Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Le vibreur fit sursauter Rachel qui après avoir souri au sms se dirigea vers sa fenêtre où elle aperçut la blonde.

Rachel : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Quinn : Porte ou fenêtre ?

La brune se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, elle aimait cette Quinn là, si simple et détendue qu'elle lui faisait oublier l'autre facette d'elle. La jeune fille alla lui ouvrir la porte et la guida sans bruit jusque dans sa chambre. Quinn savait que la balle était dans son camp, qu'elle n'avait que d'autre choix que la sincérité.

\- Je suis désolée

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Tes excuses ne valent pas grand-chose lui répondit Rachel nonchalant

\- J'ai eu peur. Alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai choisi la simplicité. Ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Quoi, demanda la brune intriguée

Quinn prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage avant de continuer

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de t'apprécier autant

La brune ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de révélation. Elle vit l'autre jeune fille se rapprocher d'elle mais n'esquiva aucun mouvement de recul. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade comme à chaque fois que Quinn était près d'elle.

\- Je voudrai essayer quelque chose, lui fit Quinn

La blonde se retrouva devant Rachel, elle prit quelques instants pour la regarder. Ce qu'elle voyait lui couper le souffle, les yeux noisettes de la chanteuse ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi magnifiques. Son regard se dirigea vers ses lèvres, inconsciemment elle se mordit les siennes de désir ce que vit Rachel qui sentit la pièce se réchauffer en un rien de temps. Quinn posa une de ses mains sur la joue de la brune et se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à …

\- ATCHOUM

La blonde eut juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter d'éternuer au nez de Rachel. Satané pluie qui avait eu raison d'elle. Le reste fut un peu flou pour elle, elle sentit un grand mal de crane et des courbatures arriver ce qui ne présager rien de bon.

\- Je devrais y'aller, dit-elle

\- Certainement pas, regarde toi, tu tiens à peine debout, mets-toi dans mon lit, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour te soulager

Quinn ne chercha pas à contredire ce qu'elle entendait, elle savait de toute façon qu'elle ne pourrait pas conduire. La blonde alla se caler sous les couvertures et s'endormit après avoir pris un cachet. Elle se réveilla en sueur vers 5 heures du matin et paniqua ne sachant plus où elle était. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle lui caresser le dos et la rassurer, c'est alors que tout lui revenu. Elle était bien chez Rachel, ce n'était pas un rêve. Son mal de crane avait presque disparu. La blonde sentit l'autre fille la tirer doucement pour qu'elle se rallonge à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir avec moi, tu vas être malade

\- Tant pis, au pire on restera au lit ensemble lui répondit Rachel avant de se rendormir

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Kurt rentra dans la chambre de Rachel.

\- J'espère que tu es prête parce que …

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net en voyant Rachel s'assoir précipitamment sur son lit, apparemment il venait de la réveiller.

\- Je t'avais dit que je passais à 10 heures

\- Hein ?

La brune essayait de reprendre ses esprits, elle venait d'être sortie du pays de Morphée si brutalement qu'elle en oubliait presque où elle était.

\- Tu devais m'aider à faire les courses pour ce soir

Rachel commençait à émerger petit à petit quand elle sentit quelqu'un bougeait et grogner à côté d'elle. Elle toussa pour essayer de camoufler les plaintes de Quinn mais au vu de la tête de Kurt, celui-ci avait compris qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit.

\- Par tous les saints Rachel, ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit avec Finn ?

Un silence gênant s'en suivit avant que la blonde ne prenne la parole en râlant.

\- Tu seras gentil de ne pas m'insulter Hummel

Le regard de la brune passa de Quinn à Kurt, elle crut d'ailleurs que les yeux du jeune allaient sortir de leur habitacle tant il avait été surpris de reconnaître la voix de la blonde, elle le vit même se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- Qu … Quinn ? demanda-t-il

La blonde passa sa tête hors de la couverture, la lumière l'obligea à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

\- On croirait que tu as vu un mort ? lui lança la blonde

\- C'est que … euh

La cheerleader rigola. Apparemment c'était la seule à être à l'aise face à la situation, Rachel étant figée, elle avait ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'était parvenu à sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda le jeune homme, sa curiosité ayant repris le dessus

Quinn se rallongea tranquillement dans le lit, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour commencer ce genre de discussion selon elle. Voyant sa réaction, Kurt fixa Rachel qui essayait de trouver une parade.

\- En fait … Je … Avec Quinn on s'est croisé par hasard hier

\- Tu l'as croisé par hasard dans ton lit ?

La blonde rigola une nouvelle fois devant la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle devait s'admettre que de voir une Rachel dans une situation aussi inconfortable la rendait sexy.

\- Mais non, lui répondit Quinn, on s'est croisé au lycée, je l'ai raccompagné et on a passé un peu de temps ensemble pour la dissert'

\- Voilà c'est ça, la coupa la blonde, et du coup je l'ai invitée à rester dormir

Kurt acquiesça de la tête non convaincu totalement de la réponse. Il savait cependant qu'il pourrait en parler à la brune à un autre moment alors il laissa couler pour l'instant.

\- Donc tu m'aides pour les courses ?

\- Je me prépare et c'est bon, je te rejoins en bas

Sans demander son dû, Kurt tourna les talons et redescendit de là où il venait rejoignant les pères de la brune dans la cuisine. Il comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas non plus être au courant de la présence de la cheerleader dans la maison sinon il ne l'aurait pas laissé monter aussi facilement.

\- Désolée pour tout ça

\- Pourquoi, lui demanda Quinn intriguée

\- Pour cette situation un peu gênante. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais le voir ce matin

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, on ne faisait rien d'embarrassant non plus

La cheerleader lança un clin d'œil déstabilisant un peu la brune. Quinn flirtait-elle vraiment avec elle ?

\- Tu veux … Enfin tu voudrais venir avec nous ?

\- Je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi

\- D'accord mais on se voit ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr

Sur ces mots la blonde se leva afin de prendre la direction de la salle de bain qu'elle connaissait déjà parfaitement. Elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait bien ici. Rachel se retrouva donc seule dans son lit. La nuit qu'elle avait passée lui paraissait un peu surréelle, la blonde avait-elle vraiment essayé de l'embrasser ? Elle se força à changer le cours de ses pensées en se levant pour préparer ses affaires. Les deux filles descendirent ensemble une fois prête et se dirigèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Notre clandestine préférée est de retour, lança Hiram avec un sourire

Tous rigolèrent à la remarque puis les trois jeunes partirent, Kurt avec Rachel et Quinn de son côté.

Kurt s'était retenu de reparler de ce qu'il avait vu le matin même, attendant patiemment que Rachel en parle d'elle-même. Chose qu'elle ne fut pas. Il fut un peu déçu qu'elle n'ose pas se confier à lui mais le jeune homme était prêt à lui donner le temps qu'il lui fallait afin de ne pas la brusquer. Il avait senti un rapprochement entre les deux filles depuis quelque temps, en croisant certains regards et sourires échangés au Glee Club mais aussi dans les couloirs du lycée, du coup il était bien curieux de voir comment tout cela aller finir. Le soir était venu assez rapidement, Rachel était repassée chez elle afin de se changer, essayant pendant plus d'une heure différentes tenues devant son miroir. Tina était censée passer le chercher mais elle prit l'audace de demander à Quinn de l'emmener et elle attendait nerveusement la réponse. Lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner, elle courut pour le prendre mais perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant la réponse.

Quinn : Je ne suis pas sûre de venir ce soir, mon mal de tête est revenu

Était-elle réellement malade ou était-ce une excuse bidon pour aller à une autre soirée ? Rachel ne pouvait répondre mais elle savait que si la blonde ne venait pas, elle n'était plus motivée à s'y rendre non plus.

Rachel : Tu veux que je vienne prendre soin de toi ?

La brune se mordillait la lèvre en écrivant le sms, doutant de la réponse. Jamais la blonde ne l'avait invitée chez elle, à vrai dire elle ignorait même où elle habitait. Son regard s'illumina en voyant le nom de la blonde s'affichait sur son téléphone, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour le lire.

Quinn : Je te manque déjà ?

Ok, la brune ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, elles flirtaient l'une et l'autre ensemble, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Elle repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé hier, Quinn l'avait presque embrassée. Elle c'était sentie défaillir en sentant son souffle si près d'elle.

Rachel : Je ne voudrais pas que la santé de mon binôme s'aggrave

La brune entendit klaxonnait dehors, Tina devait déjà être là. Elle alla la rejoindre à reculons, sans Quinn la soirée ne s'annonçait pas la même mais elle ne pouvait se défiler ayant promis à Kurt qu'elle serait présente. Durant tout le trajet, elle ne quitta pas son téléphone des yeux, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. C'est dépitée qu'elle arriva chez Kurt, rangeant son portable au fond de sa poche et attrapant le premier verre que lui tendit Puck. Voyant la scène, Kurt se rapprocha d'elle en lui prenant ce qu'elle était en train de boire.

\- Je te signale que c'est mon verre, s'énerva-t-elle

\- Souviens-toi dans quel état tu as fini la dernière fois

En simple réponse, la jeune femme lui adressa un haussement d'épaule. Kurt se doutait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Quinn, elle lui avait écrit un peu plus tôt le prévenant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de venir étant malade. Il n'avait aucun mot qui lui venait en tête pour essayer de redonner le sourire à la brune et se voyer mal lui parler de Quinn devant tout le monde alors il finit d'un coup son verre, grimaçant au passage, et la força à rejoindre le karaoké mis en place où Mercedes et Mike donnaient déjà de la voix. En la voyant s'assoir sur le canapé, Finn ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'accoster.

\- On pourrait refaire un duo, lui demanda-t-il. Je te laisse même le choix de la chanson

La chanteuse leva les yeux vers le quaterback. Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, elle le trouvait beaucoup plus agréable alors elle accepta avec plaisir, heureuse de voir le sourire du jeune homme qui lui tendit la main pour qu'ils rejoignent ensemble la place laissée libre par les autres. Rachel prit le temps de choisir la chanson adéquate ne faisant pas attention aux autres qui râlaient derrière puis la lança sans plus attendre.

\- Très bon choix, lui fit le jeune homme trépignant d'impatience de commencer

Elle devait admettre que leur voix s'accorder merveilleusement bien. La brune pu voir les autres totalement déchainés comprenant que la musique leur plaisait puis son regard s'arrêta sur une personne au fond de la salle qui ne bougeait pas, la fixant simplement. Le cœur de Rachel loupa un battement, finalement, Quinn était venue. Elle n'aurait pu décrire la joie qui venait de l'envahir à l'instant même. Elle sentit Finn se rapprochait d'elle pour le refrain. Finalement choisir « You're the one that I want" n'avait pas été un si bon choix, malgré qu'elle ait adoré le film, elle n'avait pas pensé sur le coup que le quarterback puisse se faire des idées, une fois de plus elle avait agi sans réfléchir.

\- C'était super Rach', lui fit le jeune homme une fois la chanson terminée, tu veux qu'on en refasse une ?

La brune ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle cherchait une autre personne du regard. Elle la trouva se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Elle devait se débarrasser de Finn avant de pouvoir aller la rejoindre.

\- Peut-être plus tard, je vais aller me prendre un verre pour l'instant

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers Puck. Rachel entra dans la cuisine où elle vit Santana et Quinn en pleine discussion. La latine ne perdit pas une seconde avant de sortir de la pièce en lançant un clin d'œil à la brune sur son passage qui ne comprit pas trop.

\- Tu as pu venir alors finalement, lança Rachel pour briser le silence

\- Ouais, Santana ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix

La brune se dirigea vers le frigo pour en sortir un soda, elle détourna son regard vers la cheerleader qui avait son regard fixé sur la fenêtre donnant vers le jardin.

\- Très beau duo, lui dit Quinn sans la regarder, on a trouvé le nouveau couple phare du Glee Club

\- Tu es jalouse ? la questionna Rachel qui se rapprocha d'elle

Quinn se retourna mais ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la chanteuse soit aussi proche d'elle ce qui la déstabilisa, toute la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir en voyant les deux jeunes chanter s'était évaporée. Son rythme cardiaque c'était accéléré ce que constata Rachel. Cette dernière approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Parce qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison de l'être, crois-moi

Sur ces paroles, Rachel fit demi-tour et rejoignit le reste du groupe dans le salon. Le reste de la soirée passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Chacun s'amusant et profitant de l'instant présent. Quinn était cependant un peu en retrait des autres, ne se sentant pas en plein forme, elle faisait abstraction sur l'alcool ce qui lui permettait de voir pleinement tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle n'était pas dupe et voyait bien les tentatives de Finn de se rapprocher d'une certaine chanteuse. Elle aurait voulu que Rachel l'envoie promener mais il n'en était rien, il lui semblait même que la jeune fille aime être courtisée par le quaterback.

\- Tu te rends compte que dès qu'il l'approche, elle te cherche du regard ?

La voix de Santana la fit légèrement sursauter. La latine l'avait rejoint sur le canapé la voyant ruminer toute seule. La blonde fit mine que cela lui était égale, que Rachel faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait.

\- Elle te teste Q, alors réagit parce que sinon le mollusque va nous l'avaler

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, je commence à ravoir mal au crane, je ferai mieux de rentrer

Pensant que c'était une ruse pour se faufiler, Santana remarqua néanmoins le teint blanchâtre de son amie qui montrait qu'elle disait vrai. Alors la latine se leva et se décida d'agir pour son bien. Elle se dirigea vers Rachel qui essayait de danser sans que Finn ne vienne la coller. Elle la pris à part avant d'être direct avec elle.

\- Quinn ne se sent pas bien, je la ramènerai bien mais j'ai trop bu contrairement à toi qui ne tourne qu'au soda.

Rachel regarda tout autour d'elle pour être sûr que la latine s'adressait bien à elle.

\- Je peux compter sur toi le nain ?

Apparemment oui, elle s'adressait bien à elle. Alors sans chercher son dû, elle acquiesça avant d'aller retrouver Quinn qui était à moitié endormie sur le sofa. Elle s'approcha d'elle avant de lui poser sa main sur sa joue ce qui réveilla la cheerleader.

\- Allez Cendrillon, je te ramène chez toi

La blonde n'eut même pas la force de protester et se laissa aller jusqu'à sa voiture où elle lui tendit ses clés. Ne sachant pas où Quinn vivait, Rachel rentra chez elle instinctivement. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans le lit de la brune à leur plus grand plaisir.

\- Oui

Rachel se retourna pour faire face à la blonde essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, Quinn reprit doucement en la regardant.

\- J'étais jalouse de vous voir

Rachel resta figée à cet aveu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répondre quelque chose mais la blonde reprit plus rapidement.

\- Je ne suis pas venue parce que San m'a forcée mais parce que j'avais vraiment envie de te voir

Et comme pour appuyer que ce qu'elle disait été vraie, Quinn se rapprocha doucement de Rachel, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de tendresse dans un regard. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment, la blonde posa sa main sur la hanche de la chanteuse avant de la remonter doucement jusqu'à son visage. Rachel pouvait sentir des frissons au fur et à mesure. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de ralentir son rythme cardiaque mais cela fut vain. Elle était belle et bien attirée par la cheerleader alors elle arrêta de penser à ce qui lui arrivait et combla l'espace qu'il fallait pour toucher pour la première fois les lèvres de Quinn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews. Je n'en avais jamais eu autant pour un chapitre alors MERCI d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Vous m'avez encore + motivée pour la suite de l'histoire :)**

**Et ensuite, mille excuses de publier aussi tard MAIS j'ai une très bonne excuse. Je suis allée sur Londres pour voir la pièce de Dianna, McQueen, samedi dernier. Et c'était tout simplement super. La pièce, le cast &amp; Dianna sont justes merveilleux &amp; parfaits. Un moment vraiment exceptionnel :D**

**Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Rachel se réveilla la première le lendemain avec son plus beau sourire. Elle adorait cette sensation de paradis en étant dans les bras de la blonde, elle se retourna pour lui faire face ce qui la réveilla. Les deux auraient pu se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise mais il n'en était rien. Chacune avait attendu ce moment, bien qu'il fut plus long pour Quinn de le reconnaître. Les filles se contentèrent de se fixer avant que l'estomac de la blonde ne se fasse entendre.

\- Allons déjeuner, lui lança Rachel amusée

Les deux filles rejoignirent la cuisine joyeuses côte à côte où elles trouvèrent les pères de Rachel. Elles se séparèrent instantanément en les voyants voulant éviter une tonne de question ne sachant pas elles-mêmes où elles en étaient réellement.

\- Alors cette soirée les filles ?

\- Une des meilleures, lui répondit la brune

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un discret regard qui n'échappa pas aux pères de Rachel qui se sourirent de manière complice. En entendant l'horloge sonner, Quinn réalisa qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Rachel l'attendue dans la chambre le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche voulant savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec ce qu'il c'était passé, savoir si c'était sur le coup ou plus.

\- Retire cette vilaine veine de ton front Berry, à trop réfléchir tu vas vieillir plus vite

La brune la regarda tendrement ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Allez dis-moi ce qu'il te préoccupe, lui lança Quinn

\- Je … Enfin cette nuit … Toi et moi c'est quoi ?

\- Je pense quelque chose de nouveau que l'on pourrait poursuivre ? répondit timidement la blonde

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rachel pour se fondre sur les lèvres de sa désormais petite-amie qui rigola devant l'action. Cependant, Quinn reprit son sérieux assez rapidement et s'éloigna doucement de la brune.

\- Par contre, pour le lycée, c'est que …

Elle n'eut le temps de finir que Rachel la rembrassa de nouveau, trop heureuse de ce qu'il se passait.

\- On fait comme tu veux, je m'en fiche si on garde cela secret pour l'instant

Quinn pu alors profiter pleinement de l'étreinte avant de devoir partir pour rentrer chez elle où elle avait de la famille pour le repas. En début de soirée, la blonde rejoignit sa chambre pour essayer d'écrire cette fameuse dissertation, elle devait être finit pour le mercredi mais son cerveau préférait revivre la soirée de la veille plutôt que de se concentrer sur ce devoir. C'est en entendant son portable quelle constata qu'elle était devant son ordinateur depuis plus de 2 heures à fixer une page blanche, elle sourit en voyant l'interlocuteur et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Salut toi

\- Je ne te dérange pas, lui demanda Rachel

\- J'étais sur le devoir de Schuester pour tout te dire

\- Donc tu pensais à moi ?

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire, tout lui semblait si simple avec Rachel.

\- Alors tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu es devant chez moi et savoir si tu dois passer par la fenêtre ou la porte ?

\- Pour ça faudrait que je sache où tu habites, tu es un vrai mystère Quinn Fabray

\- N'est-ce pas le but de ce devoir, apprendre à se connaître ?

\- J'aime beaucoup notre façon de nous connaître

La brune sentit son interlocutrice sourire au téléphone. Les deux filles échangèrent encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher, chacune ayant encore des devoirs pour le lendemain. Cependant, le téléphone de la blonde résonna peu de temps après, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'interlocuteur persuadée de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Je te manque déjà ?

\- Désolée Fabray mais ce n'est que moi, rigola Santana à l'autre bout du fil

La blonde se sentit rougir sur le coup mais pris sur elle pour se ressaisir.

\- Que me vaut un appel si tard de ta part ?

\- Avoue tu croyais que c'était Berry. Alors c'est bon c'est fait vous deux ? Parce que bizarrement, on ne l'a pas revu à la soirée alors que je lui avais juste demandé de te déposer chez toi.

La latine rigola devant la situation et l'absence de réponse de la blonde avant de se rappeler le sujet de son appel, elle reprit ses esprits avant de poursuivre tranquillement avec une Quinn attentive.

Le lendemain matin arriva assez vite, Brittany avait rejoint une Santana assez stressée devant le lycée.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Brittany à la latine

\- Pas vraiment

\- On peut encore attendre un peu tu sais

\- Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais

La latine vu la capitaine des cheerleader arriver et se sentit un peu moins angoissée, avec elle à ses côtés, elle savait que cela se passerait mieux. Faisait-elle vraiment le bon choix ? Elle en doutait mais elle se voulait être honnête avec elle-même et envers Brittany.

\- Allez en route Lopez, lui lança Quinn

La blonde partit devant et fut suivit de peu par San et Brittany. Avant de franchir les portes de McKinley, la latine mit son bras autour des épaules de sa blonde afin que tout le monde puisse comprendre qu'elles étaient ensemble. Les filles gardèrent la tête haute et Quinn foudroya du regard tous ceux qui osaient les regarder de travers.

\- Mamma mia

Ce fut tout ce que Kurt put dire en voyant que Santana assumait bien finalement son amour pour Brittany. Rachel et Tina, avec qui il était, se retournèrent devant la tête du jeune homme. Le spectacle les laissa sans voix. En passant devant la brune, Quinn lui lança un discret clin d'œil avant de continuer sa route. Décidemment, cette journée serait mémorable. Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement, tout le lycée parla du couple de Santana et Brittany mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque ou de geste déplacé ce qui consolida la latine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Très bien jeune gens, asseyez-vous svp

Chacun écouta le professeur de chant et rejoignit sa place sans plus tarder. Finn venu se mettre tout à côté de Rachel juste au moment où Quinn arriva dans la salle. Heureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa contrairement à Rachel qui sourit devant cette jalousie. La blonde vint se placer derrière elle, rien que de se sentir son parfum vanillé permis à Rachel de décrocher totalement du cours.

\- Rachel tu m'écoutes

La brune sursauta devant un Finn qui essayait de lui tenir une conversation.

\- Tu en penses quoi alors ?

La brune resta muette ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Puis elle entendit le bruit de la chaise derrière elle se rapprocher, quelques instants après, elle sentit la main de Quinn jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle prit sur elle pour rester calme et ne pas se retourner pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que le cours se termine pour emmener la blonde dans un endroit désert et profiter de ses lèvres. Et contre toute attente, la fin du cours sonna.

\- Très bien avant de partir, n'oubliez pas que je récupère vos devoirs après-demain. Bien entendu vous avez ma parole que tout restera confidentiel. Retrouvez-moi demain directement à l'auditorium pour répéter vos chorégraphies, n'oubliez pas que la compétition est dans 15 jours.

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que chacun se précipita vers la porte de sortie. Tout le monde sauf Rachel et Quinn qui prirent leur temps pour quitter la salle. Une fois s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait les voir, les filles se retrouvèrent dans une des cabines des toilettes, profitant un maximum de l'autre.

\- J'attends cela depuis ce matin, souffla la blonde

\- Moins de paroles et plus de bisous

Quinn ne se fit pas prier pour lui obéir à son plus grand plaisir. Après une séance de bécotage, chacune rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elles se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs au même endroit le lendemain soir, après une longue journée sans réellement pouvoir se voir.

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, lui dit Rachel qui se sentit défaillir en sentant Quinn l'embrasser tendrement dans son coup

\- Désolée j'ai été beaucoup occupée

\- Tu veux… Tu viens chez moi après les cours ?

Quinn se recula doucement pour lui faire face, le désir qu'elle vit dans ces yeux ne fit qu'accentuer le sien.

\- Je dois finir le devoir de Schuester et quelque chose me dit que si je viens chez toi je ne pourrais pas le faire

\- Tu n'as toujours pas fini ?

La cheerleader prit sur elle pour ne rien laisser transmettre sur son visage, ne voulant pas que la brune comprenne que son devoir n'était toujours pas commencé.

\- C'est que je veux prendre le temps de le relire

Et voilà comment Quinn se retrouva devant son ordinateur en fin de soirée réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire. Devait-elle se livrer entièrement ou prendre du recul avec ce devoir et ainsi se montrer tel que le monde la voyait, garce et froide. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie d'écrire du mal de Rachel pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce devoir lui avait permis d'apprendre à la connaître et de l'apprécier. La blonde ne voulait prendre le risque de perdre cette intimité qui c'était installée entre elles. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et se laissa aller, vidant tout ce qu'elle avait en tête à travers les touches de son clavier. Elle fut stoppée en voyant les premiers rayons de soleil qui se reflétèrent sur son écran. La blonde détourna son regard pour apercevoir l'heure, ni une ni deux, elle sauta dans sa douche puis prit le soin d'imprimer son devoir et se précipita pour rejoindre son lycée.

\- Ta gueule est affreuse mec

Puck se tourna à l'entente de la voix de son meilleur ami en essayant de garder autant qu'il pouvait les yeux ouverts.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris un devoir par moi-même

Les deux jeunes gens rigolèrent avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée de leur lycée. Ils purent reconnaître chaque membre du Glee Club de loin rien qu'à leurs démarches. A priori tout le monde avait attendu la dernière soirée pour écrire ce qui ce répercutait sur leur physique aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour à tous, lança Mr Schuester en entrant dans la salle.

Mais il perdit vite son sourire en voyant que la moitié des jeunes essayait tant bien que de garder les yeux ouverts tandis que l'autre moitié avait l'air d'avoir sombré en l'attendant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de demander si chacun d'entre vous a pris le temps de finir son devoir, vos têtes parlent pour vous.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes et voyant que personne ne prenait le temps de l'écouter il décida pour une fois d'écourter la séance du jour, c'est ainsi que chacun se leva nonchalant prenant le soin de déposer sa dissertation sur le piano avant de partir de cet endroit et de retrouver au plus vite son lit.

\- Merci à tous d'avoir jouait le jeu et …

Le professeur, remarquant que la pièce était déserte, prit en main chaque copie et se pressa lui aussi de rentrer chez lui, impatient de lire ce que chacune pouvait contenir.

Rachel referma son casier après y avoir déposé les affaires qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin. Elle aurait pensé voir Quinn mais à vrai dire elle l'avait à peine aperçue aujourd'hui.

Rachel : Où es-tu ?

Quin : Vestiaire Cheerleade. Viens.

La brune écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse, la relisant plusieurs fois pour être sûr de bien comprendre les deux mots. Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa doucement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Après s'être assurée que personne n'était dans les parages, elle poussa délicatement la porte et y trouva Quinn allongée sur un banc profondément endormie. Elle la rejoignit doucement, avant de caresser sa joue pour la réveiller en douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la questionna la chanteuse

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, alors j'ai voulu reprendre un peu des forces avant de rentrer chez moi

La blonde se releva douloureusement, sentant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait. Mais avant cela, elle voulait profiter de l'étreinte de sa petite-amie. Alors elle commença à l'embrasser chastement. Cependant les deux filles arrêtèrent leur activité en entendant des bruits devant la porte, Quinn ne perdit pas une seconde en se levant pour les amener dans une des douches pour être sûres de ne pas être dérangées. Et c'est à partir de là que tout dérapa. Quinn avança jusqu'à ce que le corps de Rachel soit coincée entre le sien et le mur puis entreprit d'embrasser son coup et au vu des gémissements de la brune, elle savait si prendre. La blonde passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la brune qui sentit son corps réagir instantanément.

\- Je … Il faudrait que je t'avoue quelque chose

Quinn se fit violence pour s'écarter doucement et regarda la plus pour l'inviter à continuer.

\- Je n'ai… Enfin … Je suis … Je suis vierge

Honteuse Rachel resta à fixer le sol. Bien que Quinn s'en doutait, elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre maintenant. Comprenant le malaise, elle posar sur le menton de la brune pour réussir à la fixer.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudrait tu sais

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je me doute que tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine et je ne voudrais pas que …

Quinn la fit taire dans un baiser, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle disait vrai.

\- Tu me rends heureuse Rachel, jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit. On a tout notre temps

A l'attente de son prénom, la brune cru que ses jambes allaient flanchées, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'appeler comme ça ce que remarque Quinn qui l'embrassa tendrement de nouveau.

\- Allez viens, allons-y lui lança la blonde

\- Où ?

\- Dormir parce que je ne crois pas que mon corps tienne encore longtemps, rigola la cheerleader

C'est ainsi que les deux filles quittèrent le lycée pour se retrouver au final chez la brune pour une bonne nuit de sommeil dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les trois semaines suivantes se ressemblèrent, les deux adolescentes vivaient sur leur petit nuage, se retrouvant dès qu'elles le pouvaient dans des endroits isolés au lycée et quelques soirs par semaine et le weekend chez la brune. Bien que les parents de Rachel n'aient été mis au courant pour leur couple, ils s'en doutaient fortement mais ne voulaient en rien brusquer les deux filles surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu leur fille aussi radieuse. Les New Directions gagnèrent haut la main les sélectionnales au plus grand bonheur de chaque membre et se préparaient déjà pour les régionales.

La blonde finissait de se changer dans les vestiaires après un entrainement plus que difficile avant d'en sortir un doux sourire aux lèvres, Rachel lui avait promis une séance jacuzzi pour détendre ces muscles. Elle était d'ailleurs plus que pressée d'aller la retrouver chez elle, la jeune fille ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

\- Fabray, dans mon bureau maintenant

La voix de Sue la fit sursauter légèrement, elle la suivit contre son gré sur un pas lent, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son nom de famille. Elle ferma la porte une fois dans la pièce et prit place à sa chaise habituelle.

\- J'ai eu vent que deux de nos cheerleaders fricotaient ensemble et que d'après ce que j'ai pu voir cela semble sérieux

Quinn resta le plus neutre possible, au grand jamais elle ne trahirait ses deux amies. Alors elle ne répondit pas ce qui incita son coach à continuer.

\- Je peux passer sur ce comportement, parce que TU es la capitaine. Les gens se concentrent plus sur toi. Tu es celle qui doit montrer l'exemple. Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que depuis cette fameuse annonce, tu te radoucissais, je n'aime pas ça Fabray. Pourtant on va continuer d'appuyer cette relation, pour montrer que la mentalité des cheerleaders ne date pas de l'époque préhistorique.

La blonde acquiesça chaleureusement, heureuse que Sue prenne aussi bien la nouvelle. Après tout elle n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle pouvait le penser. Elle laissa échapper ses pensées sur Rachel, si Brittany et Santana étaient respectées au lycée peut-être qu'elle avait aussi ses chances avec la brune. Voyant un sourire se former sur les lèvres de la blonde, Sue reprit.

\- Je n'ai pas fini blondie. Tu te doutes bien que notre réputation est en jeu, ce qu'on a mis des années à bâtir peut s'effondrer en un claquement de doigts. C'est là que tu rentres en jeu.

Ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulut en venir, Quinn la laissa continuer mais frissonna en voyant un sourire sadique apparaitre sur le visage de son coach.

\- Tu vas te remettre avec ce crétin de Finn Hudson.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux n'était pas sure d'avoir bien comprit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, la capitaine des cheerleaders se doit d'être avec le quaterback

\- Mais, je …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu me rends cet uniforme.

Sue pu sentir ce sentiment de haine que lui lança la blonde. Elle était fière du caractère de sa capitaine et elle savait que celle-ci tenait trop à sa réputation pour envoyer tout valser.

\- Donc à part au Glee Club, je ne veux plus te voir avec cette bande de looser que ce soit au lycée ou en dehors. Nous nous devons de redorer notre image, ainsi tes deux copines pourront s'aimer tranquillement. A moins que tu préfères qu'on les vire de l'équipe ?

Santana avait mis tellement de temps à assumer ce qu'elle était et son amour pour Brittany que Quinn ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle-même lui avait promis que rien ne changerait après son coming-out alors elle se devait de tout faire pour tenir cette promesse, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que pour cela elle devait prendre ses distances avec Rachel. L'idée lui glaça le sang. Mais elle connaissait la latine depuis bien trop longtemps pour la laisser tomber. Alors elle fit ce qui lui semblait juste.

\- Très bien, je contacte Finn dès ce soir

\- Heureuse que l'on se soit mise d'accord.

Quinn se leva et alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce Sue lui dit.

\- Bien sûr, les slushies seront de retour pour montrer notre supériorité

Rachel rêvassait dans sa chambre, pensant encore et toujours à Quinn. Elle s'était toujours dis qu'elle attendrait ses 25 ans et son premier Tony Adwards avant de passer à l'acte mais Quinn lui court-circuitait totalement le cerveau. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'amour et de désir pour une personne, elle goutait pour la première fois au bonheur. En entendant la blonde rentrer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna vers elle pour lui adresser son plus beau sourire mais se figea en voyant l'expression de se petite amie.

\- Quinn ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle

La blonde pouvait sentir que son corps ne la tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait qu'elle le fasse au plus vite sinon elle craquerait. Elle sera les poings pour essayer de se donner du courage tout en évitant de regarder Rachel dans les yeux. Elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Il faudrait que l'on parle

Au ton grave de la voix, Rachel su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle acquiesça de la tête doucement mais la blonde fuyait toujours son regard, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Quinn sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle prit quelques secondes pour ravaler les sanglots qui arrivaient, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

\- Toi et … moi … C'est … c'est fini

Rachel la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de la phrase. Tout semblait aller bien entre elles alors pourquoi un tel virement de situation. Elle essaya de chercher des réponses dans les yeux de Quinn mais cette dernière semblait vraiment mal au point, quelque chose lui échapper.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, lui demanda Rachel intriguée

Pourquoi rompre avec la brune était si dure ? Elle avait répété son texte durant tout le trajet, elle devait venir ici, la quitter et repartir chez elle. Alors elle fit la chose la plus simple qui lui semblait, se retourner pour partir de la chambre, fuir était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Mais elle n'eut le temps de franchir la porte qu'elle sentit la brune lui attraper le bras pour lui faire face.

\- Tu me dois au moins une explication

Quinn ne bougea pas, s'obstinant à garder la tête baissée. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes prendre possession de son visage.

\- Je ne veux plus continuer avec toi, lâcha-t-elle finalement

\- Qu .. quoi ? Je pensais que l'on était heureuse

\- Et bien non … tu … tu t'es trompée. Maintenant laisse-moi … laisse-moi partir stp

Cependant Rachel ne lâcha pas l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la blonde. Le désespoir et la tristesse de la voix de Quinn montraient bien qu'elle mentait, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

\- Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne veux plus continuer avec moi. Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais rien ressenti, que tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser. Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas me tenir dans tes bras lorsque tu dors.

Quinn se sentit défaillir, elle ne pouvait pas avouer tout ceci à la brune car cela ne serait que pure mensonge. Mais elle le devait, elle se devait de mettre un terme à tout ceci avant de perdre totalement pied. Alors elle releva ses yeux vers ceux de Rachel, mais ce qu'elle y vu la déstabilisa complètement

\- Je ... C'est fini

\- Quinn, regarde toi tu trembles, je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de tout ça

Rachel posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde qui ne put protester, son corps avait besoin du sien. Ça en fut trop pour Quinn qui craqua complètement, la brune n'attendit pas avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu me rends heureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été, lui souffla Rachel, tu m'as fait découvrir des choses dont j'ignorais l'existence. Tu es une belle personne, n'en doute pas s'il te plait.

\- Tu mérites mieux que moi, une personne qui assumerait totalement, qui te tiendrait la main dans le couleur ou qui t'embrasserait entre deux cours

\- Pourquoi ? Pour être un couple ordinaire ? Nous vallons beaucoup plus que ça.

Elle sentit la blonde sourire contre son épaule et su grâce à ce petit détail qu'elle avait gagné la bataille. Alors, elle se recula, sécha de son pouce les larmes de Quinn avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour connecter leurs lèvres ensemble. Rachel aurait voulu savoir comment lui était venu cette stupide idée de vouloir la quitter mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment, la blonde avait surtout besoin d'être rassurée. La brune continua à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, elles reculèrent doucement jusqu'au lit avant de s'y allonger. Elles restèrent ainsi toute la nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre préférant rester dans leur bulle et faire extraction du monde extérieur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir .. N'ayant surement pas le temps de poster un chapitre ce weekend, je me suis dis que j'allais le poster en avance ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent/lisent cette histoire et merci pour les reviews. Vous êtes géniaux!**_**  
**_

**Booyaketteuse : Je pense que Rachel est une personne avant tout assez intelligente et sait toujours comment ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Le pièce était vraiment top, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en y allant et au final j'ai vraiment été bluffé :)**

**FaberritanaLove08 : Merci bcp. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'une Sue gentille rendrait l'histoire crédible ;)**

**Guest : Le chemin sera un peu (voir bcp) semé d'embuches :)**

**MathSi : Promis, cette histoire aura bien une fin. J'essaie de publier + ou - tous les 15 jours ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire les chapitres sans pression. P.S. J'avoue que Sue n'est pas des plus gentilles ... P.S.2 Merciii ;) P.S.3 La voilà !**

**Fidjiace : C'était tout simplement génial! Et Dianna est vraiment telle qu'on la décrit, adorable, gentille et disponible. Ah oui, elle ne fait pas semblant notre bonne vieille Sue :p**

**malau-chu : Merci bcp. C'est vraiment motivant de voir que l'histoire te plait vraiment autant :) PS : la pièce est vraiment à voir. Le cast est juste exceptionnel dedans et Dianna chante même un petit peu ;)**

**Cottigny: Aucun souci. De toute manière tant que tu n'avais pas commenté, je ne postais pas de nouveaux chapitre lol ;) Donc je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te plaire mais bon tu ne m'en voudras pas hein ?**

_**En route pour un nouveau chapitre! Et allez Djokovic :)**_

* * *

Rachel fut tirée de ses rêves en entendant son réveil. Elle tendit son bras au plus vite pour l'éteindre afin de ne pas gêner Quinn qui devait encore dormir. La brune se retourna doucement dans le lit mais ne trouva qu'une place vide à côté d'elle, un mot était posé sur l'oreiller, elle le prit pour y découvrir 3 petits mots « Je suis désolée ». Rachel se perdit dans ses pensées, qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que tout parte en sucette en une soirée ? Tout allait parfaitement bien encore entre elles hier midi. Quinn avait-elle changé d'avis ? Avait-elle fait semblant durant tout ce temps ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle se fit violence pour se lever et commencer son entrainement matinal tout en se promettant de mettre à jour toute cette histoire. En arrivant au lycée, Rachel prit la direction de son casier après avoir salué Kurt et Mercédès qui s'échangeaient les derniers potins. La brune n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre quelle cheerleader avait été repérée avec un joueur de football le matin même. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps d'arriver à destination qu'elle reçut un slushie en pleine figure.

\- Bonne journée Manhands

Ses yeux collaient trop pour qu'elle puisse les ouvrir mais elle reconnût le rire de Quinn derrière ce qui devait être la voix d'une des filles de son équipe. La brune sentit quelqu'un la mener jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Les cours commencent d'ici 10 minutes. Faut qu'on se dépêche de te nettoyer tout ça

\- Tu es conscient que tu te trouves encore chez les filles Kurt ? lui répliqua la brune en rigolant légèrement

\- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un soda glacé, tu es de bonne humeur.

En simple réponse, le jeune homme eut un haussement d'épaule. Ils n'eurent le temps de discuter plus car la sonnerie retentit. Chacun prit la direction de sa classe, Rachel arrivant juste avant que le professeur ne referme la porte. En rentrant dans la salle, elle vu les cheerleaders la regarder avec un grand sourire. La journée risquait d'être longue mais elle devait arriver à parler à Quinn pour que celle-ci lui explique son changement si brutal de comportement. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à la croiser seule de la semaine, la blonde la fuyant comme la peste que ce soit au lycée, dans les couloirs ou au Glee Club et ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Les seuls fois où Quinn lui faisait face était lorsqu'elle se recevait les slushies ou les insultes par les autres cheerleaders, dans ces moments, la blonde faisait bien acte de présence. Elle était habituée depuis un an et demi à faire face à cette partie de Quinn qui ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Mais la Quinn plus douce, souriante et heureuse qu'elle avait découverte récemment, commençait à lui manquer.

\- Tu l'as peut-être trop amochée dans ta dissertation ?

Rachel leva un sourcil désapprobateur à Artie. En ce vendredi midi, ses amis essayaient de comprendre pourquoi Quinn était redevenue crainte par tous les élèves depuis quelques jours.

\- Impossible, lui lança Sugar, Mr Schue nous a promis que tout resterait confidentiel

\- D'ailleurs, surenchérît Tina, on a toujours pas eu de nouvelles de nos devoirs.

\- Faut dire, lui répondit Artie, qu'il a 12 dissertations d'adolescents à décrypter, je lui laisse le temps qu'il faut.

L'asiatique acquiesça face à ce raisonnement avant de reprendre.

\- C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'est rien dit pour les slushies

\- Tout simplement parce qu'elles savent à quel moment le faire, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, lui répondit de nouveau Artie.

L'asiatique détourna son regard vers Rachel pour lui demander.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ? Au moins, elle récupèrerait ses heures de colles et serait exclue du Glee Club

\- Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, lui répondit tout simplement Rachel

La brune ne l'avouerait pas devant ses amis, mais le Glee Club lui permettait de voir la blonde et elle en avait besoin même si celle-ci ne lui adressait plus aucun regard, alors au grand jamais elle ferait quelque chose contre ça.

\- J'ai vu qu'elle était de nouveau proche de Finn, elle peut te voir comme une concurrente.

La réplique de Mercédès fut comme un coup de poignard pour la brune. Comment Quinn pouvait-elle de nouveau se rapprocher du jeune homme, surtout après tout ce qui c'était passé entre elles. Rachel prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse et se concentra sur sa nourriture évitant un maximum d'écouter ses amis. Le changement de comportement de la capitaine des cheerleaders n'avait échappé à personne. La chanteuse voudrait juste essayer de lui parler pour comprendre pourquoi puis elle eut une idée qui lui permettrait de se retrouver seule avec la blonde. Pour cela, elle devait attendre la fin de journée et espérer que son plan fonctionne car elle ne tiendrait pas un weekend entier sans voir la blonde ou sans avoir de ses nouvelles.

La fin de l'heure du Glee Club signifiait le weekend pour certains mais pas pour les sportifs qui avaient encore un entrainement avant d'être libres. Rachel prit naturellement le chemin de la bibliothèque lorsque Kurt l'interpella.

\- Rach', la sortie est de ce côté

\- Oui je sais mais je voudrais terminer un devoir avant de rentrer

Le jeune homme l'examina essayant de voir si elle disait vraie ou non.

\- Tu sais si tes pères ne sont pas là ce soir, tu peux venir chez moi pour ne pas rester seule

La brune le remercia gentiment mais lui promit qu'elle disait vraie. Elle préférait travailler un peu ce soir pour être tranquille les deux jours suivants. Kurt la salua puis commença à partir avant de se retourner.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas complètement idiot. J'ai bien vu qu'il c'était passé quelque chose avec Quinn. N'oublie pas que je suis là si tu veux parler.

La sincérité qui se dégageait des paroles du jeune homme déstabilisa Rachel sur le coup. Devait-elle lui dire ? Avait-elle droit de se confier ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui indiqua que tout allait pour le mieux et lui souhaita un bon weekend. C'est donc résigné que Kurt la laissa seul.

Rachel regarda de nouveau sa montre, cela devait-être la millième fois en cinq minutes. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle faisait le guet derrière les portes de la bibliothèque qui donnait un angle de vue parfait sur l'entrée des vestiaires des cheerleaders. Si elle ne c'était pas trompée, il ne restait plus que deux filles dans les vestiaires avant que Quinn ne se retrouve seule. Santana et Brittany sortir peu de temps après main dans la main, de les voir ainsi donna le sourire à Rachel qui était vraiment fière du chemin qu'avait parcouru la latine. D'ailleurs la brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi de voir ainsi ses amies heureuses ne donnait pas envie à Quinn. Elle patienta quelques secondes de plus avant de filer vers les vestiaires sachant pertinemment que si la blonde n'était pas seule, elle allait le payer très chère mais tant pis, Quinn méritait qu'elle prenne ce risque. Elle poussa la porte et se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur, soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. La blonde se retourna en entendant la porte claquer et fut que surprise de la personne qui se trouvait devant-elle mais se reprit aussi vite que possible.

\- Berry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tiens on reprend les vieux surnoms à ce que je voie, lui lança le plus naturellement Rachel

\- Ta présence ici est interdite, alors dépêche-toi de foutre le camp

Le ton de Quinn la refroidit et la fit hésiter un instant. Mais la chanteuse prit sur elle n'étant pas sûre qu'une nouvelle opportunité se représente d'aussitôt.

\- Interdite ? Pourtant ma présence ne te dérangeait pas que tu m'as plaquée contre une douche la dernière fois

La blonde ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se mentirait en disant que de voir la chanteuse devant elle ne lui faisait rien mais elle avait fait un choix et devait s'y tenir. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que l'autre fille soit aussi têtue.

\- Écoute on c'est bien amusé toutes les deux, maintenant je suis passée à autre chose alors fait de même

Rachel avait oublié à quel point la blonde pouvait faire mal dans ses propos. Au point qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Et si au final, elle disait vraie ? Si elle n'avait été qu'une expérience ?

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Quinn la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre par l'affirmation.

\- Très bien, repris Rachel. Alors bonne continuation à toi.

La brune sortit sans demander son dû et sans se retourner. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas Quinn s'effondrait lorsqu'elle claqua la porte. La blonde se recroquevilla sur elle-même sentant qu'elle venait de faire une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. En sortant du lycée, Rachel se dirigea droit chez Kurt, elle ne pouvait garder tout ça pour elle plus longtemps sinon sa tête et son cœur allaient exploser. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte et en la voyant ainsi, la dirigea directement dans sa chambre où la brune pu se confier librement et sans crainte d'être rejetée une nouvelle fois. Kurt se comporta en véritable ami, la laissant parler, la berçant pour essayer de calmer ses peurs et en essayant de lui changer les idées tout le weekend.

Une nouvelle semaine commençait pour Quinn, elle arriva en avance comme à son habitude au lycée ce qui lui permettait de se rendre à l'auditorium pour jouer un peu de piano seule. Mais aujourd'hui elle sut que cela n'allait pas être possible en voyant Finn l'attendre devant le lycée avec son sourire d'idiot sur le visage. Ils étaient remis ensemble ce weekend lors d'une soirée au plus grand désarroi de la blonde. Le garçon l'accompagna à son casier. Au moins il était galant, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça. Mais elle ne supportait pas cette manière qu'il avait de tout le temps la coller. En voyant Sue arriver au fond du couloir, la blonde se rapprocha pour embrasser sur la joue son petit-copain mais en se reculant, elle vu que Rachel avait aussi assisté à la scène. La tristesse qu'elle vu dans les yeux de la brune lui brisa le cœur pourtant elle savait qu'en agissant ainsi, elle allait récupérer le contrôle de son équipe et la confiance de Sue ce qui lui permettra avec le temps de pouvoir protéger Rachel de mauvais traitement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'habituer à nous voir ensemble

La voix de Finn la fit sursauter légèrement. Voyant que la blonde ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il continua.

\- Rachel, je sais qu'elle en pince pour moi, mais ça va lui passer

Quinn le regarda un instant ne sachant pas quel comportement abordé. Décidément, il était encore plus stupide qu'elle le pensait. Elle se fit violence pour agir normalement et partit rejoindre son premier cours au plus vite. La journée passa vite, à présent il était l'heure pour les membres du Glee Club de se retrouver.

\- Très bien les jeunes, lança le professeur de chant, j'ai quasiment fini de lire tous vos devoirs. Je vous en reparlerai plus en détail après les vacances de Noël mais je tenais à vous dire que vous m'avez épaté. Je suis vraiment heureux de constater que vous ayez pris ceci au sérieux et de voir votre évolution depuis. Alors je compte sur vous pour continuer ce chemin.

Un silence gênant s'imposa dans la salle. Tous regardant discrètement Rachel et Quinn qui se faisaient aussi discrètes que possible. Voyant le malaise, le professeur continua.

\- Alors à présent, parlons des régionales

A la fin du cours, le professeur resta un peu plus longtemps dans le but de ranger les quelques partitions présentes dans la salle et de réordonner les chaises. Il se dirigea ensuite dans son bureau pour prendre le temps de se poser quelques instants avant de rentrer chez lui. Il sortit une clé de sa poche pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortit deux paquets de feuille qu'il contempla,  
« Quinn Fabray – Dissertation », « Rachel Berry – Dissertation ». Il avait voulu mettre les deux filles ensemble car il était convaincu qu'elles avaient beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre. Le professeur savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cet aspect froid de la blonde et que la brune n'était pas la petite égoïste que tout le monde pensait. Les mettre ensemble revenaient un peu à mélanger le gaz et le feu, mais il savait que si tout était bien maitrisé cela pouvait donner d'incroyable résultat, pour cela il fallait juste que les deux jeunes filles se soient prêtées au jeu. Lire les deux devoir lui prit plus de temps que prévu et fut donc obliger de les ramener chez lui pour les finir. Il relut plusieurs passages pour chacune des deux filles et à la fin de sa lecture le seul mot qui lui venu en tête était « Woow ». Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible mais ce qu'il avait entre les mains était jute incroyable. Mr Schuester avait toujours su qu'il voulait enseigner, pouvoir à la fois transmettre son savoir à ses élèves et les aider à trouver leur voie le remplissait de joie. Il était fier d'arriver à changer certaines choses au lycée notamment grâce au Glee Club et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de lire.

Le vendredi, dernier jour avant les vacances, arriva assez rapidement, le jeune professeur de chant avait passé sa semaine à observer ses élèves. Ainsi, il avait pu voir Mike épanouie avec Tina de même que Brittany avec Santana. Puck avait arrêté de balancer les sois disant loseurs dans les bennes à ordures et faisait toujours le beau devant Sugar. Certaines amitiés c'étaient renforcées comme avec Mercédès, Kurt et Artie. Par contre, il fut des plus étonné en voyant que Quinn c'était mis en couple avec le quaterback mais que celle-ci avait depuis perdu son sourire et il était de même pour Rachel qui ne cherchait plus à chanter à chaque cours du Glee Club, au contraire elle restait en retrait. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le comportement de Quinn en fonction de si Sue était dans les parages ou non. Il avait cette impression qu'elle se renfermait encore plus lorsque sa coach était dans les parages, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. C'est pour cette raison qu'il convoqua la blonde dans son bureau à la pause du déjeuner afin qu'il puisse échanger sans personne d'autre autour.

\- Assieds-toi je t'en prie

Ne sachant pas trop la raison de sa présence ici, la blonde préféra coopérer et écouter son professeur, elle savait que c'était dans son intérêt. De ce fait, elle attendait patiemment que celui-ci prenne la parole ce qu'il fit.

\- Qu'elles sont tes projets pour plus tard Quinn ? As-tu déjà réfléchir à ton avenir ?

Elle dut reconnaître que la question la prit de cours. Elle avait prié intérieurement pour que son professeur n'ait pas eu vent de la nouvelle vague de slushies qui régnait car elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait faire partie du Glee Club et ne voulait pas en être virée.

\- Je ne me suis pas encore vraiment posée la question. Je ne suis qu'en première, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser, lui répondit-elle

\- Tout arrive plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Qu'est ce qui ta passionne dans la vie ?

\- Mes hobbies ?

Le professeur acquiesça laissant la blonde réfléchir un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas trop le but de cette conversation mais elle se laissa aller.

\- J'aime beaucoup la photographie et la littérature à vrai dire

\- Ceci est très loin du portrait que l'on pourrait se faire d'une cheerleader

La blonde haussa les épaules comme simple réponse. Ce qui poussa le professeur à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- J'ai lu ta dissertation hier sur Rachel Berry

Quinn se sentit blanchir sur place. Voilà quasiment deux semaines qu'elle se faisait violence pour retirer ce prénom de son esprit mais à chaque fois cela lui revenait en pleine face. Santana avait essayé de lui en parler samedi dernier, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle venait d'embrasser Finn alors qu'elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la brune. Mais Quinn avait tout nié en bloc. Prétextant qu'en fait elle c'était trompée et qu'elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre que du mépris pour la petite brune. Au grand jamais elle n'avouerait qu'en agissant ainsi, elle permettait à la latine de se pavaner en toute tranquillité avec Brittany. Le bruit de la chaise du professeur la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle voyait qu'il essayait de lire en elle mais il était impossible de rentrer dans l'esprit de Quinn Fabray, elle c'était forgée une trop grande carapace pour cela.

\- J'ai vraiment été surpris par ton écriture. Je pense que tu en doutes mais tu as beaucoup de chose à offrir au monde qui t'entoure

\- Et vous avez fait cette conclusion juste en lisant mon devoir ?

\- Le tien et celui de Rachel. Tu verrais la façon dont elle te voit.

\- Oh vous savez ce que pense Berry de moi n'a pas grande importance

Le professer grimaça. Quinn était vraiment tel que Rachel l'avait décrite, toujours sur la défensive, n'accordant sa confiance qu'à très peu de personne.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Mr Schuester attrapa la devoir que Quinn sur le bureau et chercha un passage en particulier.

« Rachel Berry est vue par ses camarades de lycée comme une personne à éviter. La raison ? On a toujours peur de ce qui est différent de nous. Rachel est une jeune fille très ambitieuse, ayant un but bien précis dans la vie et n'ayant jamais accordé le moindre intérêt aux bruits de couloirs ou à ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, ce qui est assez rare pour une lycéenne de son âge. Elle vit sa vie comme elle l'entend et non par rapport à ce que les autres attendent d'elle. Ceci fait sa différence, sa force. »

Il regarda Quinn qui essayait de rester neutre mais il pouvait voir sa carapace se fissurer petit à petit.

« Le rire de Rachel. Voici une chose qui permet de vous mettre de bonne humeur toute une journée. Il est si communicatif que vous vous laissez aller aussi, vous oubliez tous vos soucies et vous riez avec »

Quinn sourit à ce souvenir et sentit comme un manque.

\- Je sais qu'être capitaine des cheerleaders te demande beaucoup Quinn, mais ne renie pas tous ce que tu ressens. Tu vaux bien plus que ça.

\- C'est vous qui le dites.

Le professeur attrapa son sac pour en sortir un paquet de feuilles, il le regarda quelques secondes puis le tendit à la jeune fille qui jeta un œil à la première page « Rachel Berry – Dissertation ». Elle leva son regard instantanément vers son professeur ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. Celui-ci ferma son sac pour sortir de son bureau mais se retourna avant de passer la porte.

\- Peut-être que de voir quelqu'un qui croit en toi plus qu'en soit même te permettra de voir ta vie autrement.

Quinn resta assise sur sa chaise à lire et relire le nom qui était inscrit sur le paquet de feuilles qu'elle tenait entre ses mains jusqu'à entendre la sonnerie de la reprise des cours. Tel un automate, elle rangea le devoir dans son sac avant de se lever pour sortir à son tour du bureau. Étant encore dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention en passant la porte et rentra droit dans une personne qui passait au même moment. La cheerleader reconnut instantanément l'odeur de Rachel à qui elle s'agrippa pour ne pas tomber. Les deux filles restèrent ainsi à se fixer quelques instants assez incrédules face à la situation. La blonde pût voir les cernes de Rachel qui traduisaient son manque de sommeil et elle sut qu'elle en était la cause. Elle voulut parler mais rien ne sortait, la brune avait perdu cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée

Rachel fut touchée par les paroles en voyant la sincérité des propos de l'autre fille mais ne pouvait dire si la blonde s'excusait pour lui être rentrée dedans ou pour tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Hé Quinn!

Rachel tourna la tête pour voir Finn arriver vers elles. La blonde était avec lui à présent, elle devait s'y faire. Alors elle lui adressa un petit hochement de tête avant de partir à l'opposé du quaterback. Le simple fait d'avoir pût sentir Quinn aussi près lui avait donné des frissons dans tout le corps mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de ressentir ce genre de chose alors elle ravala son sanglot avant de tourner dans le prochain couloir. Quinn la regarda partir et fut déçue de ne pas la voir se retourner, ce qui dans un sens était assez logique. Elle avait été très claire avec elle mais la blonde ne pouvait aller contre les envies de son corps qui ne demandait qu'à être auprès de celui de Rachel.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout

Elle tourna son visage vers Finn.

\- Et bien tu m'as trouvé, bravo

Le ton froid employé fit perde son sourire au quaterback qui se demanda un instant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Puis capitula avant de prendre la main de Quinn pour aller rejoindre leur prochain cours ensemble. La blonde se laissa faire, tout en resserrant de son bras libre son sac qui contenait la fameuse dissertation que Rachel avait écrite sur elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Étant déjà en weekend ce soir et donc de très bonne humeur, je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas publier un nouveau chapitre maintenant ? :)**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tjs suivre cette histoire et de la commenter! **

**Et Merde à tous ceux qui ont des exams!**

**ValtineM : J'avoue que ce n'étais pas très joyeux mais je vais me rattraper ...**

**McFLy : + c'est compliqué et + je m'éclate à écrire. Je n'aime pas trop quand tout est rose :)**

**malau-chu : Aucune idée pour le dvd. Je n'en ai pas entendu parler en tout cas. A voir, une fois que toutes les représentations seront terminées. Voici la suite en tout cas de l'histoire ;)**

**Linksys : Tout ne sera pas aussi simple ;)**

**Loulouche : Il n'est jms trop tard pour commenter :) Merci avant toute chose d'avoir pris le temps de le faire. Je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, elles permettent avant tout de t'améliorer. J'avoue avoir bcp de mal à me relire donc cela ne joue pas vraiment en ma faveur. Contente en tout cas de voir que l'histoire te plait. Dans la fic, je voulais montrer que Quinn se soucie vraiment des personnes auxquelles elle tient, même si cela se retourne du coup contre elle dans certaines situations, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Bonne lecture à toi :)**

**Cottigny : J'adore Djoko :) Donc vraiment triste qu'il est "encore" perdu. L'année prochaine sera la bonne, on y croit ! Contente en tout cas d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire sur la fin du chapitre ;) Merci de prendre le temps de toujours commenter autant en me montrant tes pensées sur le chapitre, j'adore! A très vite.**

* * *

« Rachel Berry – Dissertation ». Cela devait bien faire mille fois que Quinn lisait ces 3 mots. Voilà 3 jours que Mr Schuster lui avait remis le devoir de la brune mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de tourner la première page. Elle avait cette sensation que si elle le faisait, elle trahissait la confiance de Rachel mais sa curiosité était-elle qu'elle savait qu'elle craquerait dans pas longtemps.

\- Quinnie chérie, on y va

La blonde rangea le paquet de feuille dans son tiroir avant de rejoindre ses parents. Qui disait vacances de Noël, disait arbre de Noël. Et c'était une tradition chez les Fabray d'aller acheter ce sapin en famille au plus grand désarroi de Quinn qui n'appréciait pas l'image de la parfaite famille qu'ils renvoyaient en ces occasions.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il faut que je vienne ?

Sa mère s'approcha pour lui remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Voyons ne dit pas de sottises. Ton père est déjà dans la voiture alors dépêche-toi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à chercher un sapin dans l'immense marché de Noël de la ville. Quinn enviait comme jamais sa sœur en ce moment, elle avait quitté la demeure familiale il y a deux ans pour ses études et ne revenait que très rarement, son université étant à l'autre bout du pays. Certains jours, la blonde était convaincue qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, et elle la comprenait amplement mais elle lui en voulait beaucoup car depuis son départ, son père mettait beaucoup plus de pression sur elle.

\- N'oublie pas de sourire, il y a beaucoup de monde ici

\- Bien sûre papa, je pars de ce côté et je t'appelle si j'en trouve un bien

Son père acquiesça fièrement avant de repartir de l'autre côté. Quinn avança d'un pas nonchalant, attendant patiemment un sms de sa mère pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à rentrer. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut une voix juste à côté d'elle. Elle espérait pouvoir partir discrètement sans se faire remarquer mais elle sut que ce fut peine perdue en entendant la personne l'appeler. Alors elle cala un beau sourire sur son visage avant de se retourner.

\- Mr Berry, comment allez-vous ?

\- Voyons je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Leroy

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se taper les mains pour se réchauffer. Il est vrai que Lima était connu pour son hiver assez glacial.

\- Il y a longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu chez nous

Au ton de sa voix assez douce, Quinn sut que Rachel ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'il c'était passé dernièrement. Alors elle prit sur elle pour rester le plus naturel possible.

\- J'ai été beaucoup occupé entre les cours, le Glee Club et mes entrainements

Leroy prit un air compréhensif, lui aussi avait été lycéen.

\- Cela doit être plus calme avec les vacances maintenant ? Que dirais-tu de passer un soir à la maison pour me montrer tes photos ?

Quinn allait répondre quand Rachel débarqua sans la voir.

\- Dis papa, est-ce que tu …

La brune perdit ses mots en remarquant la cheerleader. Ne remarquant pas du tout le malaise qu'il y avait devant lui, le père de Rachel continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tiens justement mon poussin, je viens d'inviter Quinn pour …

Leroy sentit son portable vibrer et s'excusa auprès des deux filles pour prendre l'appel un peu plus loin. La blonde prit sur elle pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant surtout en voyant Rachel se crisper de seconde en seconde et contre toute attente engagea la conversation.

\- Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ?

Rachel la regarda assez intriguée. Voilà 15 jours que la blonde ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, vendredi dernier ne comptant pas vraiment. Puis elle comprit, il n'y avait personne du lycée dans les alentours, Quinn ne prenait donc aucun risque en lui parlant.

\- Non

La réponse de la brune fut plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle lui en voulait tellement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'invitation de mon père, je lui dirai que tu as eu un empêchement. Bonne soirée à toi.

Alors que la brune se retourna brusquement pour partir au plus vite, son deuxième père arriva près d'elles, heureux lui aussi de croiser la jeune blonde qui ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place.

\- Leroy vient de me dire qu'il t'avait invité à la maison Quinn. Que dirais-tu de demain soir ?

Quinn détourna son regard vers Rachel qui devait à son avis essayer de trouver une pirouette pour détourner l'invitation laissant passer quelques secondes de malaise.

\- Oh Quinnie, j'essaie de te trouver depuis 10 minutes

La blonde passa une main sur son visage dépitée en entendant sa mère, elle lui avait déjà demandé de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, surtout en public. Cependant, la jeune fille vit Rachel se retenir de rire devant le surnom, la voir ainsi lui réchauffa le cœur pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa mère était en présence d'un des pères de Rachel et de la brune elle-même, il était à présent temps de faire les présentations.

\- Maman je te présente Rachel Berry et son père

Chacun se salua poliment, le père de Rachel étant ravi de faire la connaissance de Mme Fabray et c'était réciproque.

\- Justement je venais d'inviter Quinn à diner demain soir, l'informa Hiram

\- Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée, lui répondit Judy Fabray, je dois assister à un concret avec mon mari pour deux jours en dehors de la ville. Cela me rassurera de savoir que ma fille ne sera pas seule.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard assez abasourdi. Malgré toutes les barrières qu'elles pourraient essayer de mettre entre elles deux, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour les réunir.

\- Formidable, nous en prendrons soin, vous n'aurez qu'à la déposer en partant

Quinn se fit violence pour garder le sourire devant ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle ce soir. La soirée de demain risquait de promettre puis elle pensa qu'en ramenant ses photos, elle ne parlerait qu'à Leroy et ainsi pourrait éviter la brune qui elle le sait, resterait surement cloitrée dans sa chambre pour l'inviter.

La soirée du lendemain arriva un peu trop vite du goût des deux filles. Les parents de Quinn la déposèrent aux alentours des 18 heures comme convenu. Après les avoir salués et vu leur voiture disparaître, la blonde prit sur elle pour ne pas rentrer chez elle en courant pour se cacher sous sa couette. Son père lui avait toujours appris à respecter ses engagements, elle entendait d'ailleurs sa voix résonner dans sa tête : « Un Fabray ne recule devant rien, tu m'as compris Quinn ? Nous ne sommes pas des faibles ». Si seulement son père savait ce qu'il c'était passé entre elle et Rachel, rien qu'à cette pensée, le corps de la blonde frissonna et ce n'était pas à cause du froid, il la jetterait surement dehors sans l'ombre d'un remord. Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en sentant des flocons se poser sur son visage. Elle avait toujours adoré la neige. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et sonna. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit du bruit et quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte, elle pria intérieur pour que ce ne soit pas …

\- Oh Rachel, salut

Quinn se traita d'imbécile silencieusement mais il fallait admettre qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé voir la brune ouvrir la porte. Surtout qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit short et un débardeur de sport à l'effigie de leur lycée, personne ne s'habillait comme ça en hiver même si elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la maison depuis le pas de la porte. Rachel n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot ce qui rendait la blonde assez mal à l'aise.

\- Euh ... tes pères sont là ? demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Non, ils sont partis faire des courses, tu peux les attendre sur le perron.

Sur ces mots, la brune referma la porte laissant Quinn sans voix. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer quelques instants plus tard. Rachel Berry venait-elle vraiment de lui claquer la porte au nez ? Elle attendit une ou deux secondes, pensant qu'elle se jouait d'elle mais il n'en fut rien, la porte restait belle et bien fermée. Devait-elle resonner ? Non, cela serait absurde, Rachel savait bien qu'elle attendait dehors, c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir, ce que la blonde comprenait amplement, elle l'avait mérité. Elle s'éloigna de la porte pour se poser sur le petit banc à côté, en s'y asseyant, elle sentit le froid passer à travers son jeans. Elle prit son portable et commença à faire défiler ses contacts, qui pouvait-elle appeler pour venir la chercher ? Santana ? Non, elle était partit fêter Noël chez sa famille au Mexique. Brittany ? Non, elle voulait arriver en entière chez elle. Puck ? Il devait être encore alcoolisé de la veille. Finn ? Elle grimaça rien qu'en pensait au jeune homme, elle se voyait mal lui expliquer la situation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer à pied chez elle. Elle se leva, descendit les quelque marches du perron puis emprunta la petite allée pour sortir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau ce qui la fit se retourner.

\- Allez rentre

Quinn pesa le pour et le contre. Partir chez elle à pied allait lui prendre du temps, enfin si elle ne gelait pas en route avec ce froid. Mais entrer chez la brune maintenant lui donnerait tout le pouvoir.

\- C'est bon je te taquinais juste, viens te mettre au chaud maintenant

La blonde ne se fit pas prier plus pour rentrer à l'intérieur, ses doigts commençant déjà à geler.

\- Ton humour est à chier Berry

La brune rigola avant de refermer la porte, laissant les deux biens au chaud à présent. Elle aida Quinn à se débarrasser de son blouson et de ses sacs avant de la diriger vers le salon où un feu de cheminée les attendait. Un nouveau silence régna, Rachel avait pris place dans le canapé reprenant la lecture de son livre. Décidément, Quinn ne se sentait vraiment pas à a place alors qu'elle c'était sentit si à l'aise par le passé dans cette maison.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ?

La brune leva son regard vers elle assez étonnée par la question puis pris son temps pour trouver une réponse juste.

\- Il me semble que tu es celle qui ait commencé

Quinn se maudit mentalement, le temps passé ici allait paraître une éternité si l'autre jeune fille restait fermée comme une huitre.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous faire une trêve ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise ?

\- Écoute, j'ai agi comme ça pour une raison, essaya de lui expliquer la blonde

\- Tu voulais tester de nouveaux horizons ? Et il s'est trouvé que j'étais là au bon moment. Pourtant Finn m'avait prévenu, tu envoies chier les gens une fois que tu n'as plus besoin d'eux.

La dernière phrase eut le don de glacer le sang de Quinn. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de haine sortir des yeux de Rachel, pourtant elle lui en avait des crasses. Alors, elle allait faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste, quitter cette maison où sa présence n'était plus désirée. En la voyant quitter la pièce, la brune s'en voulut immédiatement, mais elle avait accumulé tellement de colère qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle balança son livre sur le canapé avant de partir à la suite de la blonde qui était déjà en train de remettre ses chaussures.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? La neige n'arrête pas de tomber dehors, tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu sors.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour une personne que tu détestes ?

La blonde attrapa son blouson et retenu une grimace en constatant qu'il était encore mouillé.

\- Reste stp

Ce sont les seuls mots que put prononcer Rachel. Certes, elle en voulait énormément à l'autre fille mais en aucun cas elle voudrait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La blonde ressentit toute la sincérité dans ces propos et alla répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Quinn quel plaisir de te voir.

Leroy aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras mais il était recouvert de neige. Il constata d'ailleurs que la blonde avait son blouson en main et les larmes aux yeux, il détourna son regard vers sa fille qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Il comprit qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose.

\- Tu arrives ou tu repars déjà ? lui demanda-t-il intriguer

Quinn vit le regard de Rachel limite suppliant lui demandant de rester et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de partir.

\- J'arrive à l'instant

Cette phrase eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur le deuxième père de Rachel chargeait de sac de course. Les filles ne se firent pas prier pour l'en débarrasser et tout emmener à la cuisine. Rachel remercia discrètement la blonde d'être restée et accepta finalement sa trêve du moins devant ses pères. Quinn prit ceci comme une mini victoire et verrait le reste pour plus tard. Une fois le repas du soir cuisiné et engloutit, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon tranquillement.

\- Alors Quinn, qu'as-tu prévu pour Noël ? lui demanda Hiram pour lancer la conversation

\- Je serai avec mes parents et ma sœur, qui doit arriver le 24 au matin à Lima. Nous avons toujours fêté le réveillon tous les 4, une tradition familiale. Et le lendemain, nous allons chez une de mes tantes qui habite à plus ou moins une heure d'ici. Et vous ?

\- Oh tu sais, lui dit Hiram, nous sommes fils unique tous les deux et nous avons perdu nos parents il y a bien longtemps, alors c'est un peu nous contre le reste du monde.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répliqua Quinn

Et elle l'était réellement, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Rachel n'avait que ses pères en famille.

\- Il ne faut pas jeune fille, nous sommes très heureux ainsi.

Quinn savait que c'était la vérité. Rachel était tombée dans une famille qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle représentait. Lors du réveillon, la blonde savait que son père allait de nouveaux mettre la pression sur ces deux filles, leur indiquant que c'était grâce à lui qu'elles étaient ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui et qu'elles n'auraient que d'autres choix que d'être les meilleures dans tout ce qu'elles faisaient.

\- Allez les jeunes, nous les vieux que nous sommes allons dormir.

Sur ces belles paroles, les deux filles se retrouvèrent seules mais n'étant pas vraiment fatiguées, elles allèrent se poser dans la chambre de la brune pour éviter de faire du bruit. Rachel se posa songeuse sur son lit alors que Quinn s'assit par terre, posant son dos contre le rebord du lit.

\- Tu es contente de retrouver ta sœur ?

\- Oh oui. Cela fait bientôt 5 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, on va avoir plein de chose à se raconter même si elle ne reste que quelques jours.

\- Parle-moi d'elle

\- On se ressemble beaucoup physiquement. C'est une personne très intelligente qui a toujours tout fait pour atteindre ses rêves. Elle a toujours fait en sorte de prendre soin des gens, cela ne m'a étonné qu'elle veuille devenir médecin, toujours prête à secourir son prochain. C'est une grande fierté pour mon père.

\- Toi aussi tu l'es, j'en suis sûre, lui indiqua Rachel

\- Je le serai seulement si je finis majeure de promo avec le titre de cheerleading en poche

La brune se releva pour contempler Quinn de dos, elle pouvait ressentir sa souffrance. Alors, tout naturellement, elle vint attraper sa main pour la faire allonger tout à côté d'elle et sans un mot, elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre. Lorsque le portable de la blonde sonna le lendemain matin, les deux filles se réveillèrent dans la même position. Quinn sauta du lit en voyant l'interlocuteur et décrocha assez perplexe.

\- Allo

Rachel ouvrit un œil en sentant sa voisine sortir du lit, et vu son malaise en échangeant au téléphone.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?

La blonde essayait de rester calmer mais voir Rachel la fixer pour deviner avec qui elle parlait ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

\- C'est normal, je n'y suis pas.

La blonde serra sa croix sur son pendentif nerveusement si fort, qu'elle savait qu'une marque commençait à apparaitre sur ses doigts.

\- Où je suis ? Je suis … Je suis à l'église. Oui voilà je suis à l'église.

Rachel ne put se retenir de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'autre fille.

\- Parce qu'en fait, tous les ans avant Noël, on demande aux gens de faire preuve de générosité et de nous donner leurs vieux vêtements. Mais on manque de bénévoles, tu veux peut-être me retrouver là-bas ?

Rachel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la blonde savait vraiment mener les gens en bateau quand elle le voulait.

\- Pas de souci. Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas. Une autre fois.

Quinn raccrocha et respira un bon coup. Elle eut cette impression d'être restée en apnée durant plusieurs minutes. Elle éteignit complètement son portable avant de le balancer sur le bureau de Rachel tout en restant silencieuse. Ne tenant plus, la brune prit la parole.

\- C'était Santana ?

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre.

\- Finn

Quinn s'attendait à beaucoup de chose sauf à voir la chanteuse partir dans un fou rire monumentale. Ce qui lui rappela une citation de sa dissertation que lui avait ressorti Mr Schuster " Le rire de Rachel. Voici une chose qui permet de vous mettre de bonne humeur toute une journée. Il est si communicatif que vous vous laissez aller aussi, vous oubliez tous vos soucies et vous riez avec ". Alors, elle se lâcha prise et ria aux éclats à son tour. Dieu que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Laisse-moi te dire Quinnie que tu n'as pas choisi le petit-ami le plus intelligent

Quinn attrapa un oreiller et le balança droit sur Rachel qui eut juste le temps de l'éviter ce qui la fit rigoler encore plus fort.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? Tu vas voir.

La blonde ne se dégonfla pas et arriva sur Rachel pour la chatouiller sur tout le corps. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour se tordre dans tous les sens.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, abdiqua Rachel qui n'en pouvait plus

Lorsque la blonde s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur Rachel et que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire.

\- Retire ce joli visage victorieux de ton visage Quinn Fabray, je t'aurai un jour

La blonde sourit devant Rachel qui essayait de garder son sérieux tant bien que mal. Elle retira une mèche devant le visage de la chanteuse avant de la remettre derrière son oreille. Rachel la regarda faire, n'osant bouger. Elle pouvait voir qu'à cet instant Quinn avait baissé toutes ses barrières alors doucement, elle attrapa la nuque de la blonde pour la rapprocher d'elle et coller ensemble leurs lèvres et contre toute attendre, la cheerleader se laissa faire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau chapitre tout frais ... Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite!**

**grimm37 : Je ne suis pas sûre que Quinn lise de si tôt la dissertation ... Et oui, je suis fan des montagnes russes, tu vas pouvoir encore le constater dans ce chapitre :) Heureuse que la fin t'ait plu en tout cas ;)**

**faberritanaLove08 : Merciii :)**

**malau-chu : une fin de chapitre heureuse, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Merci à toi de tjs suivre cette histoire ;)**

**booyaketteuse : dans les dernières nouvelles, la pièce devrait sortir en dvd donc affaire à suivre ... alors ca a été les exams ? Bonne lecture ;)**

**valtineM : Merci :) on en sera un peu plus mais pas tout de suite ... **

**loulouche : c'est un peu le foutoir dans la tête de Quinn :) Merciii **

**cottigny : Hey You! Toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews :) Alors PaPa Fabray, un connard ou pas ? Hummm ... Je ne dirais pas ahah, tu le verras par toi même ;) Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plus en tout cas. Je me répète mais j'adore vraiment comment tu détailles ce que tu as aimé et tout, ne t'arrête pas ! Bon par contre, pour ce chapitre, ne m'en veux d'accord ? A très viiiite**

**Linksys : Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire. Ca fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait tjs :)**

* * *

Voilà maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes que les deux filles se laissaient aller sur le lit de la brune, s'embrassant et se caressant chastement. Aucune des deux ne voulant vraiment que ce moment ne s'arrête. Cependant, en entendant la brune gémir, Quinn se recula doucement pour apercevoir son regard plein de désir. Rachel la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour se relever en vitesse et tomber aussitôt du lit. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle s'attendait c'était bien cela. Rachel se pencha délicatement au-dessus de son lit assez hilare pour contempler la cheerleader toute gênée. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que ces mots la fasse se stopper, peut-être aurait-elle du se taire ?

\- Ca va Quinn ?

La blonde se releva d'un coup ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle direction regarder. Elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer sa respiration mais elle devait s'admettre que Rachel l'avait mis dans un sacré état.

\- Oui, oui, c'est que … euh … enfin je ne …

La brune baissa les yeux assez embarrassée, comprenant que surement Quinn ne la désirait pas comme elle la voulait. Voyant la situation, la blonde sentit son cœur se presser. Dieu savait à quel point elle en avait aussi envie, mais cela ne serait pas bien. Elle avait déjà bien foirée avec elle par le passé et ne voudrait pas empirer plus les choses. Alors, après s'être aperçue que la neige était encore présente dehors, elle indiqua à la brune de s'habiller chaudement car elles avaient du pain sur la planche. Rachel fit abstraction du mieux qu'elle le put de ce qu'il venait de se passer et suivit l'autre fille dehors.

\- Tu sais qu'il doit faire – 10 ?

Quinn ne fit pas attention à la remarque et tendit un appareil photo à Rachel qui le prit avec hésitation.

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais un mystère pour toi, alors il est temps que je te montre mon monde

C'est ainsi que la brune se laissa guider dans certains endroits de la ville à la recherche des meilleurs points de vue. Voir Quinn ainsi, si captivée, si passionnée lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis. Elle écoutait chaque phrase, chaque précision de la blonde qui pour une fois n'était pas avide de parole.

\- Pourquoi la photo ? tenta finalement Rachel

\- Parce qu'avec un appareil en main, je me sens libre. Je suis simplement mon instinct et je me laisse guider. Aucune contrainte, tu voies ?

La brune la comprenait tout à fait. Elle pouvait reconnaître la Quinn dont elle se sentait attirer, rien de superficielle, juste elle. Rachel écoutait attentivement les conseils de sa camarade quand elle l'a senti venir se serrer tout contre elle pour lui montrer comment tenir l'appareil photo. Même à travers sa couche de vêtements importante, elle pouvait sentir certains picotements dans tout son corps et se maudit intérieurement de ressentir tout cela. Après deux ou trois heures dehors et sentant le froid devenir trop important, elles décidèrent de rentrer chez pour éviter de tomber malade. Mais c'était sans compter sur une Quinn joueuse qui sans que Rachel s'en aperçoive, attrapa à la va vite de la neige pour la balancer sur le dos de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et ne put se retenir de rire en voyant le sourire fier de la blonde. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour à son tour lui renvoyer la pareille et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel de retrouva par terre sur Quinn dans son jardin.

\- Ok très bien, lui fit Quinn, tu as gagné cette partie

\- Vous reconnaissez votre défaite Melle Fabray ?

\- 1-1. Balle au centre

Rachel vola un baiser à l'autre fille avant de se relever laissant une Quinn assez rêveuse. La brune se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin. Elle se retourna à la va vite pour apercevoir Kurt, Tina et Mercédès se diriger vers elle en courant. Elle n'eut le temps de réagir qu'ils la serrèrent tous dans leurs bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Rachel

Quinn arriva tout naturellement et se figea en voyant qui était là et surtout à la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Rachel et elle n'en avait aucune idée, la brune ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. En s'écartant de la brune, les trois jeunes aperçurent Quinn derrière eux. Chacun s'échangeant des regards d'incompréhension. Puis trop curieuse, Tina ne put se retenir.

\- Quinn, quelle surprise, que fais-tu ici ?

Si la blonde aurait pu disparaître, elle l'aurait fait mais à ce moment elle n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Quinn Fabray bouche bée, il fallait vraiment le voir pour le croire. Rachel sentit le regard persistant de Kurt sur elle mais à vrai dire la brune n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Je ... On … j'ai rencontré Quinn sur le chemin

A présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la chanteuse qui essayait tant bien que mal de gérer la situation.

\- Mais vous n'habitez pas l'une à côté de l'autre

Rachel maudit intérieurement Tina pour toujours mettre le point-là où il ne fallait pas. Voyant la gêne s'installer, Kurt prit les devants.

\- Bon c'est qu'il fait froid, tu nous invites à rentrer ?

La brune sortit sa clé aussi rapidement que possible pour ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer ses trois amis qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Elle tourna son regard vers Quinn qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, à vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, fuir ? Rester ? Rachel se dirigea vers elle pour l'inviter à rentrer mais la blonde ne pouvait pas vraiment avancer. Alors la brune lui prit la main pour la diriger à l'intérieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas rester longtemps. Fais-moi confiance et tout se passera bien.

N'ayant que d'autres choix, la blonde se laissa guider et se retrouva ainsi assise dans le salon avec une tasse de chocolat chaud avec les autres.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait oublier ton anni, lança Kurt pour essayer un peu de détendre l'atmosphère

\- D'ailleurs on a essayé de t'appeler, lui lança Mercédès

\- Mon portable doit être dans ma chambre, désolée, j'ai oublié de le prendre avant de sortir

Chacun acquiesça et alors qu'ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Tina ne pouvait résister à l'envie de questionner la blonde sur sa présence ici.

\- Donc vous vous voyez souvent en dehors du lycée ?

Voyant l'asiatique la fixer, Quinn prit sur elle pour ne pas sombrer mais aucun mot de voulait sortir de sa bouche. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle comprenait que les autres puissent être étonnés de voir la capitaine des cheerleaders trainer avec la loseuse qu'elle maltraite au lycée. Mais elle se voyait mal avouer qu'elle appréciait en fait chaque instant passé avec elle. Alors la blonde fit juste un signe négatif de la tête pour répondre mais cela ne suffit pas à Tina qui renchérit.

\- Et comment va Finn ?

Rachel se sentit blanchir à l'entente de la question, sachant pertinemment que si l'asiatique continuer la blonde allait se braquer et que cela n'allait rien donner de bon.

\- Il va bien merci et Mike ?

\- En vacances avec sa famille donc je ne peux pas le voir avant la reprise des cours.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa assez rapidement et les trois jeunes partirent en voyant que la nuit ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Chacun remis son gros blouson avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Quinn ne savait pas quel comportement abordé, il était prévu qu'elle dorme encore ici cette nuit mais les autres ignoraient complètement ce détail et si elle restait ici alors qu'eux partaient, ils allaient vraiment trouvés cela louche. Alors, elle ne se posa pas de question plus longtemps et sortit en même temps qu'eux sous le regard intrigué de Rachel. Une fois tout le monde dehors, la blonde prit la direction opposée des autres jeunes et revenue sur ses pas quand elle fut sûre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus la voir. La cheerleader sonna à la porte de la brune quelques minutes plus tard qui se dépêcha de lui ouvrir. Les deux filles s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que Quinn ne prenne la parole.

\- Alors comme ça c'est ton anniversaire ?

La brune baissa son regard ne sachant quoi répondre. Alors, Quinn se rapprocha d'elle doucement pour lui embrasser la joue avant de lui souffler un « joyeux anniversaire » au coin de son oreille. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour redonner le sourire à la chanteuse et de se décaler pour laisser la cheerleader rentrer au chaud.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire, lui lança Quinn

Les deux filles venaient de monter dans la chambre de Rachel après un repas copieux aves ses pères et après avoir montré leurs photos de leur journée.

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour le faire à vrai dire

\- Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je vienne. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûre que tu voulais passer cette journée avec moi

Rachel se rapprocha d'elle pour capter son regard avant de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible

\- C'est ce que je désirais le plus au monde, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu comptes pour moi ?

Quinn prit sur elle pour rester calme, elle ne voulait pas commettre un faux mouvement mais sentir la brune aussi proche d'elle la perturbait plus que de raison.

\- J'ai adoré cette journée avec toi, j'aime ce côté de ta personnalité si tu savais, quand on est que toutes les deux

En voyant la brune se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle, Quinn paniqua. Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas embrasser Rachel là et même plus mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Cela ne serait pas juste, pour aucune des deux. Elle avait toujours le discours en tête de Sue par rapport à Santana, elle tenait trop à sa meilleure amie pour tout foutre en l'air pour elle au lycée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que Rachel lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, avec elle, il n'y avait pas d'enjeu, juste le bonheur. Mais elle ne ferait rien avant d'avoir parlé avec Santana, c'était la chose la plus mature à faire. Après, ainsi elle pourrait surement voir les choses autrement mais pas avant. Les lèvres de Rachel la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle s'écarta de la chanteuse.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas

Les deux visages des jeunes filles n'étaient séparaient que par quelques centimètres.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, ton corps parle pour toi

En sentant de nouveau les douces lèvres de Rachel sur les siennes, la blonde se fit violence pour reculer de nouveau en employant la manière forte.

\- Je suis avec Finn

Rachel laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

\- Cela ne te dérangeait pas ce matin

\- Je n'ai pas toujours agis comme il le fallait ces derniers temps mais je ne veux pas continuer ainsi. Je suis avec Finn maintenant.

La phrase eut le don de calmer Rachel qui s'écarta vivement de Quinn de colère.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es ici avec moi ? Explique-moi

\- J'ai besoin de temps, s'il te plait Rachel

Et la blonde le pensait, se remettre avec Finn n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait de mieux dernièrement mais elle devait rester dans ses positions pour y voir plus clair et attendre le retour de sa meilleure amie qui l'aiderait à faire le point. Rachel Berry valait-elle vraiment le coup qu'elle foute tout en l'air ? Sa réputation ? Le regard et les critiques désobligeantes des autres ? La non acception surement de ses parents ?

\- Combien de temps ? Dis-moi ? lui demanda la brune

Voyant le désarroi dans le regard de la blonde, Rachel lui attrapa la main et les firent s'allonger ensemble sur son lit, ne demandant rien de plus que d'être dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de lui chuchoter qu'elle adorait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom puis ferma simplement les yeux avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Quinn essayait tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour Rachel et son dégout naissant pour Finn, c'était un chic type mais rien ne pouvait comparer ce qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était avec la brune, tout paraissait si simple avec elle. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer ainsi à cause d'un simple devoir ?

Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revue la brune et elles ne s'étaient échangées que quelques banalités par sms pour le nouvel an où Rachel était partie avec ses pères à New-York et Quinn avait finalement suivit sa sœur dans son université. Et aujourd'hui, dimanche, elle était de retour à Lima, la veille de la rentrée et n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler avec sa meilleure amie. Elle entendit son portable sonner et tendit le bras pour l'attraper aussitôt. En parlant du loup, Santana venait de lui écrire pour savoir si elle était disponible. La blonde ne se fit pas prier pour aller la retrouver chez elle, elle devait absolument lui parler de sa conversation avec Sue pour essayer de mettre en ordre ses idées. Après avoir salué poliment Maribel, la mère de la latine, Quinn ne se fit pas prier pour se diriger directement dans la chambre de Santana mais perdu de suite son sourire en voyant les yeux rouges de sa meilleure amie allongée sur son lit et serrant son oreiller.

\- San, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La brune leva son regard plein de douleur vers la blonde qui se pétrifia sur place. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

\- C'est Brittany, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Santana lui répondit négativement par la tête, ses sanglots étant trop forts pour qu'elle puisse parler. Quinn s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Elles restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il fallut à l'autre fille pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'écarta de l'étreinte de la blonde avant de lui dire.

\- C'est ma grand-mère …

\- Oh San, je suis désolée

\- Non Q, elle n'est pas morte

La blonde la regarda assez perplexe ne voyant pas trop où la conversation allait mener. Alors elle incita la latine de la tête à poursuivre.

\- Je … Je lui ai appris pour moi et Britt' …

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la blonde comprenne. La grand-mère de Santana lui avait toujours fait un peu peur. C'était une vieille femme aimante mais très à cheval sur la discipline et les traditions alors d'apprendre que sa petite-fille était amoureuse d'une autre fille n'avait pas dû être appréciée. Quinn fit ce qu'elle devait faire, serrer la brune dans ses bras en disant qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'irait nulle part ailleurs. Lui sortir le discours que sa grand-mère comprendrait avec le temps et que tout s'arrangerait serait ici totalement inutile et elle savait que la latine n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre maintenant. Elle avait juste besoin d'elle et de montrer qu'elle la soutenait dans cette épreuve et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Je crois que … que je vais rompre avec elle

La blonde se redressa vivement sur le lit pour voir le ton sérieux de la jeune fille.

\- Il en est hors de question San. Tu t'es battue pour elle, pour vous. Alors tu vas relever la tête, passer cette dure épreuve et tu n'en sortiras d'autant plus forte

\- Mais c'est ma grand-mère …

\- Et ? Le rôle d'une famille n'est-il pas de t'accepter comme tu es ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es juste tomber amoureuse d'une merveilleuse personne qui t'aime aussi.

Santana savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison, elle en avait parcouru du chemin depuis septembre et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rester loin de Brittany mais de voir ce sentiment de gêne et de dégout dans le regard de sa grand-mère lui avait fait tellement mal. Elle avait cru naïvement que si son abuela la voyait heureuse et épanouie cela lui suffirait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Q

C'était bien la première fois que Quinn la voyait ainsi, si désemparée, si perdue.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Demain on retournera au lycée avec la tête haute et tu vivras ta vie telle que tu le mérites.

\- Ouais. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être cheerleader au moins cela me permet une sécurité.

A l'attente de cette phrase, le cerveau de Quinn se mit en stand-by. Elle se souvenue que si à la base elle voulait voir la latine c'était pour lui parler de sa conversation avec Sue. La blonde aurait voulu lui expliquer que leur coach faisait pression sur elle pour sortir avec Finn et donc de se tenir à l'écart de Rachel pour donner une bonne image des cheerleaders et ainsi protéger San de son couple avec Brittany. Mais, elle savait que le moment n'était pas du tout approprié. Décidemment l'univers allait à l'encontre d'elle et de Rachel. Elles restèrent dans la même position pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à l'arrivée de Brittany, prévenue discrètement par Quinn par sms. Bien qu'étonnée de la voir, San ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras, aucune place au monde n'était mieux que les bras de sa blonde. Quinn s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant un peu d'intimité au couple qui elle le savait en avait besoin. Prendre l'air lui fit un bien fou malgré le froid de l'hiver. La blonde s'installa au volant de sa voiture pour essayer de faire le point. Elle avait promis à la latine que tout se passerait bien le jour où elle lui avait avoué être attirée par Brittany, alors elle ne pouvait pas rompre cette promesse. Santana avait aussi toujours été là pour elle. Lorsque ses parents se disputaient trop, c'est chez elle qu'elle se réfugiait, quand son père avait des paroles trop dures contre elle, c'était encore vers la latine qu'elle allait. Elle avait été là pour elle plus d'une fois alors il était maintenant à son tour de lui rendre la pareille. Quinn prit donc une décision, et la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile mais elle n'avait guère le choix. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant chez Rachel peu de temps après. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de sonner. Hiram vient lui ouvrir avec son plus beau sourire, la blonde aurait voulu avoir aussi une famille si accueillante mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Très peu de personne venait chez elle. Quinn avait toujours eu peur que certains discours de son père mette mal à l'aise les autres alors elle préférait n'inviter personne pour ne pas créer de malaise. La blonde retrouva la chanteuse dans sa chambre, devant son bureau, concentrée sur ce qui devait être un devoir de dernière minute. En la voyant, Rachel lui accorda son plus beau sourire.

\- Mais c'est une très belle surprise que vous me faites là Melle Fabray

Voyant le ton assez dur de la blonde, la chanteuse sut que le discours qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Tu es venue me larguer de nouveau ?

Malgré un stress indescriptible, Rachel préférait jouer sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Mais tu sais que techniquement, tu es en couple avec Finn donc tu t'es trompée de chambre

La brune lança un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer son insouciance. La blonde alla s'assoir en silence sur le lit où l'autre fille la rejoignit sans plus tarder.

\- Je voudrais te parler mais s'il te plait écoute moi jusqu'au bout. D'accord ?

La chanteuse n'eut que d'autre choix que d'acquiescer ce qui incita la blonde à se lancer.

\- Je t'ai demandé du temps la dernière fois et tu as respecté en me laissant l'espace nécessaire. J'ai ainsi pu réfléchir à ce que je voulais parce que tout était si confus pour moi.

Quinn prit quelques secondes pour ravaler le sanglot qui arriver. Elle n'osait regarder Rachel mais sentait son regard persistant et intrigué sur elle. Elle devait aller au bout des choses, pour Santana et ainsi elle reprendrait sa vie comme elle l'était avant ce stupide devoir donné par leur professeur de chant. Voyant le mutisme de la cheerleader, Rachel attrapa sa main.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Quinn

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi … n'est pas aussi fort que je le pensais

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Rachel, je te le promets. Je me suis laissée surprendre par l'inconnu mais j'ai compris que je ne …

\- Non tais-toi stp

\- Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais

La brune se leva désemparée, décidément Quinn Fabray avait le don pour la détruire en quelques secondes. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas craquer et se retourna pour lui faire face. Rachel pouvait sentir que la blonde se mettait des barrières à elle-même, à son propre bonheur mais si elle ne lui parlait pas alors elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle

Quinn acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. A cet instant, la chanteuse n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour se battre. Si Quinn n'était pas prête à affronter ses propres peurs, elle ne pourrait le faire pour elle. Du moins pas aujourd'hui, la douleur était trop forte pour pouvoir faire quelque chose alors la brune préféra abdiquer pour le moment. Demain serait un autre jour.

\- Très bien. Je te remercie pour ta franchise. Je te mentirais en disant que de te croiser au lycée et au Glee Club tous les jours sera chose facile mais … Ce que je ressens pour toi … C'est tellement … Je doute que cela puisse s'évaporer un jour … Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur et si je ne peux te l'apporter alors je disparaitrais de ta vie …

La blonde se leva pour essayer de prendre Rachel dans ses bras mais la brune s'écarta.

\- Je crois que nous devrions éviter tout geste ambigu parce que je sais que sinon je ne pourrai espérer encore et encore. Tu es véritablement une belle personne Quinn alors stp ne te perd pas toi-même

Quinn en restait bouche bée. Comment Rachel pouvait-elle restée aussi mature après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, comment pouvait-elle lui souhaiter encore le meilleur pour elle alors qu'elle venait littéralement de lui briser le cœur ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour! En ce beau jour ensoleillé et pour la victoire de Djoko à Wimbledon, voici un tout nouveau chapitre.**

**malau-chu : Désolée de t'avoir causé de la peine ... Mais tkt pas, la roue va tourner pour elles ...**

**booyaketteuse : Alors ces résultats ? Good ? La fin est j'avoue un peu triste mais utile pour aprés et c'est vrai qu'au final cela rajoute des chapitres :)**

**loulouche : Il m'en faut bien plus pour me décourager ^^. Je savais très bien qu'en publiant ce chapitre, je ne ferais pas que des heureux et j'ai bcp aimé du coup lire ta review. Mais la fin du dernier chapitre était nécessaire pour la suite ... Donc n'hésites pas à me relaisser ton avis :)**

**McFly76 : Quinn fera tout pour préserver son amitié avec San donc fera en sorte de ne pas contredire Sue ... Enfin affaire à suivre ...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

15 jours. Voilà 15 jours que les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et autant de jours sans que Quinn et Rachel ne s'adressent la parole. 21600 minutes depuis que Quinn ait brisé non seulement le cœur de la brune mais aussi le sien. 1 296 000 secondes où elle s'en voulait mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Son faux sourire avait repris place sur son visage et elle faisait semblant d'être heureuse en présence des autres, surtout devant Finn. Le jeune homme voyait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas des plus tactiles avec lui mais il lui laissait le temps et la distance qu'elle voulait. Il faisait des efforts pour que leur couple marche et Quinn se forçait à être tendre de temps en temps avec lui en lui prenant la main dans les couloirs du lycée, en mangeant avec lui le midi ou en le félicitant à chaque entrainement réussit. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de son temps avec Brittany et Santana ce qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose. La blonde avait vaguement expliqué à la latine qu'elle s'était trompée sur Rachel et la remerciait de ne plus mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Santana avait donc accepté, du moins pour l'instant.

Rachel n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme, Kurt avait été présent pour elle, essayant de lui changer les idées et même si ce n'était pas chose facile, il avait l'impression d'y arriver de temps en temps. Le plus dure était lorsque la brune croisait le capitaine des cheerleaders avec le quaterback dans les couloirs se baladant amoureusement au sein du lycée. La plupart du temps, la brune changeait de direction pour avoir à ignorer ce spectacle qui la faisait trop souffrir.

On était lundi soir et comme à son habitude, Quinn était allongée sur son lit avec son portable dans sa main droite en regardant le nom de Rachel sur son répertoire et dans sa main gauche le devoir qu'elle lui avait écrit à son sujet tout en écoutant la chanson "Let Her Go". La blonde n'avait toujours pas réussi à tourner la première page pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie. Rachel lui manquait tellement, son rire, sa spontanéité, sa bonne humeur. Elle envoya tout valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fallait que quelque chose change avant qu'elle ne pète réellement un plomb. Pourtant voilà 2 semaines, que Sue n'avait pas élevé la voix sur elle et que Santana reprenait plus de couleur mais elle avait toujours ce manque au fond d'elle.

\- Monsieur je pourrais vous parler un instant ?

Will Schuester leva son regard vers son élève tout en déposant la partition qu'il avait dans la main sur le piano voisin.

\- Bien sûre Quinn, je t'en prie

La blonde sortit de son sac le devoir de Rachel qu'il lui avait remis un mois plus tôt et après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, elle lui tendit. Son professeur la regarda assez perplexe avant de le prendre en silence. Il voulait la laisser parler.

\- Je … Je n'ai pas pu le lire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop personnel

\- Je comprends ton point de vue. Si je te l'ai donné ce n'était pas contre Rachel mais vraiment pour toi.

La blonde acquiesça avant de voir la dissertation de nouveau tendue vers elle.

\- Tu te mets trop de pression. Tu pourrais tellement être heureuse en étant celle que tu aimerais être.

En attendant les autres élèves du Glee Club arriver, Quinn se dépêcha de remettre les papiers dans son sac et alla s'assoir en vitesse à sa place. Le professeur de chant l'observa en silence et il en fit de même en voyant Rachel arriver. Personne ne pouvait nier que les deux filles s'ignoraient, chacune à un bout de la place mais contrairement au début de l'année scolaire il ne pouvait ressentir de colère l'une contre l'autre juste un sentiment de tristesse. Le professeur avait été content de voir qu'il avait fait avancer les choses avec certaines personnes de ce groupe. Mike et Tina ainsi que Santana et Brittany semblaient bien plus heureux maintenant et les amitiés étaient visibles dans la pièce entre sportifs et non sportifs, certes ils étaient beaucoup plus distants en dehors de cette salle mais il était heureux d'avoir fait avancer certaines choses bien qu'il savait qu'il restait encore du boulot surtout pour deux personnes. Ce qui lui donna une idée.

\- Très bien les jeunes. Il est temps à présent de vous parler de vos fameux devoirs.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler pour l'observer.

\- Vous savez tous que pour valider votre année, vous devez avoir tous vos crédits. A travers ce devoir, je vous ai donné la chance de valider la partie des crédits associatifs.

\- Pourtant le fait qu'on est gagné les sélectionnals ne validait pas ?

Le professeur de chant se retient de dévisager l'asiatique, décidément Tina ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de mettre son nez partout.

\- J'ai quelque peu changé les règles

\- Ce qui veut dire ? s'impatienta un peu Puck qui n'aime pas trop être pris pour un imbécile

Will Schuster vit tous ses élèves le fixer en attente de sa réponse. Il venait lui-même de changer ses propres règles et ne voulait pas se tromper par la suite.

\- J'ai préféré vous juger sur quelque chose de plus personnel soit vos devoirs

\- Et donc ? lança Mercédès, qui commençait elle aussi à bouillir sur place

\- Seulement deux personnes ont pour ma part besoin de revoir certaines choses

En attendant ces mots, Finn se leva aussitôt de sa chaise ce qui surprit Quinn qui n'écoutait pas trop la conversation.

\- Il est hors de question que je refasse ce devoir. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai passé du temps avec Kurt et je ..

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de toi Finn, alors si tu veux bien te rassoir stp

\- C'est moi alors ? demanda innocemment Brittany. Mes dessins ne vous ont pas plus ?

Artie dévisagea la blonde avant de se faire reprendre du regard par Santana. Il était loin de se douter que la blonde avait pu faire une dissertation sur lui en dessinant.

\- Si vous me laissiez parler, repris Mr Schusters.

Il prit le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène avant de reprendre.

\- Quinn et Rachel sont les deux personnes

A l'attente des deux prénoms, chacun s'arrêta de respirer. Puis Kurt et Santana s'échangèrent un sourire satisfait qui ne dupa pas Mercédès.

\- Sur quels critères nous jugez-vous ?

La question de Rachel eut le don de surprendre le professeur qui ne perdit pas pied surtout en constatant qu'une certaine blonde posa son regard sur la chanteuse toute aussi intriguée.

\- Sur ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant vos devoirs

\- Donc pour vous, mon devoir n'était pas sincère ? Vous vous rendez-compte que si je ne valide pas ce module, c'est tout mon dossier scolaire qui va en souffrir ?

Rachel n'avait pas tort. Si elle ne validait pas cette section, la NYADA ne pourrait jamais prendre au sérieux sa demande d'inscription et ainsi elle pouvait dire adieu à tous ses rêves.

\- Voilà pourquoi je vous propose une séance de rattrapage.

La blonde n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot ce qui agaçait de plus en plus Rachel. Mais Quinn savait pertinemment pourquoi leur professeur faisait cela. Il n'était pas très important pour elle de valider ou non ce crédit du club de chant, son statut de cheerleader lui suffisait amplement pour valider ses crédits associatifs mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour la chanteuse.

\- Les régionales sont dans 3 semaines, c'est le temps qu'il vous reste pour trouver le duo que vous chanterez ensemble

\- Donc pour avoir le droit de chanter, il fallait louper votre devoir ? demanda Sugar

\- Et bien non. Je voudrais donner le solo à la personne qui m'a le plus surpris.

Chacun fixa le professeur intrigué et impatient.

\- Santana, nous ferais-tu l'honneur ?

La latine écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'attendant plus à entendre le prénom de Mercédès ou de Kurt. C'était de plus, la première fois que le professeur lui faisait un compliment et lui permettait d'être sous les feux des projecteurs alors contre tout attente elle accepta poliment le challenge qui lui était donné sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur lors de la représentation.

\- Très bien, à présent, parlons des chansons de groupe.

A la fin du cours, Rachel ne se fit pas prier pour partir au plus vite pour rentrer chez elle et oublier cette journée. Kurt quant à lui attendit la latine ce qui l'a surpris.

\- Lady Hummel, que puis-je pour toi ? Tu veux me féliciter pour mon solo peut être ?

Kurt ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de la latine et préféra aller droit au but.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait parler de nos deux meilleures amies, non ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils partirent ensemble jusqu'au parking.

\- Je t'écoute, lui lança Santana, je dois rejoindre Britt chez elle après donc je suis assez pressée

\- Cela sera bref. Je pense que Quinn et Rachel sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre mais que ta meilleure amie a un peu de mal à l'accepter

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Quoi que en y réfléchissant j'aurai aussi du mal à admettre d'être attirée par le nain

Santana ne put se retenir se partir dans un fou rire à la fin de sa phrase mais essaya de reprendre son sérieux devant l'air blasé de son camarade

\- Oh détends-toi, c'est de l'humour Hummel

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit le jeune homme, c'est qu'elle peut voir que tu es pleinement heureuse avec Britt donc pourquoi se braque-t-elle ?

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que cela vient d'elle et non de Berry ? lui demanda Santana intriguée

\- Rachel m'a raconté comment Quinn l'a repoussé juste avant la fin des vacances. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que depuis Quinn ne survit plus qu'elle ne vit depuis. Son petit couple parfait avec Finn ne me dupe pas.

\- C'est vrai que je préfèrerai la voir avec Berry plutôt qu'avec ce baleineau complètement stupide

\- Tu te rends compte comment tu parles des autres des fois ?

En simple réponse, le jeune homme eut le droit à un sourire éblouissant

\- Bref, reprit-il. Qu'est ce qui pourrait la bloquer ?

La latine prit le temps de la réflexion, plein de choses lui venaient en tête à vrai dire.

\- Ses parents je pense, surement son père, lui répondit-elle, il est assez spécial

Santana eut un instant une pensée pour sa grand-mère, elle savait ce que cela faisait d'être rejetée par une des personnes que l'on aimait le plus. Mais elle se força à retirer cette pensée de son esprit, aujourd'hui il était question de Quinn et non d'elle.

\- Mais au lycée ? renchérit Kurt.

Et là ce fut la révélation pour la latine.

\- Sue

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi leur coach avait si bien pris sa relation avec Brittany bien qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlée. Sue avait toujours vu son équipe de cheerleader comme l'élite de ce lycée qui devait montrer l'exemple. Alors peut-être que de voir deux de ces filles qui sortent ensemble pouvaient passer mais que la capitaine soit elle aussi gay c'était une toute autre chose. Puis, elle fit le lien entre son début de couple avec Brittany et celui de la blonde avec Finn. Quinn n'avait fait que de la protéger depuis tout ce temps. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ?

\- Il faut que tu lui parles San

\- Non, pas encore

\- Te rends-tu compte de ton égoïsme ?

\- Je connais Quinn depuis ma naissance, toi depuis quelques mois. Je sais comment elle fonctionne, si je lui en parle, elle va faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux, nier et fuir pour oublier

\- Alors que proposes-tu ?

\- Pourquoi pas les aider dans l'ombre ? Elles ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce

\- J'en suis

Les deux jeunes partir chacun de leur côté assez satisfaits et avec un sourire aux lèvres après avoir échangés pendant une bonne demi-heure. Leur plan était assez simple, faire tout leur possible pour que les deux filles passent un maximum de temps ensemble, ils ne voulaient en rien forcer les choses, juste les aider. Après, elles auraient leurs propres cartes entre leurs mains. Les deux jeunes s'étaient entendus sur le point de prévenir seulement Mercédès, qui avait bien aidait la latine et Mike, discret mais très intelligent de leur petit stratagème.

De son côté, Quinn qui était loin de se douter ce qu'il se tramait, savait que ce duo avec la brune n'allait en rien arranger ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait pertinemment que plus elle passerait du temps avec la brune, plus elle aurait du mal à refouler ses sentiments et leur professeur de chant l'avait parfaitement compris. En même temps, n'importe quel idiot qui aurait lu son devoir aurait compris. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de la blonde, et si Mr Schuester avait aussi donnait sa dissertation à Rachel ? Elle secoua la tête pour se retirer cette pensée, parce que si cela aurait été le cas, Rachel lui en aurait forcément parlé. A moins que celle-ci n'ose la lire comme elle. Quinn se maudit intérieurement, si elle avait songé à ceci plus tôt, peut-être aurait-elle pu fouiller la chambre de la chanteuse. A cette nouvelle pensée, elle se mit une claque mentale, constatant qu'elle pensait comme une vraie psychopathe. Elle allait faire ce duo pour que Rachel puisse valider ses crédits et tout se passera bien. Elle eut un petite sourire en rajoutant un « ou pas » à la fin de sa pensée.

\- Comment se passe tes entrainements ?

La blonde sursauta à la phrase de sa mère puis en reprenant ses esprits, se souvenue qu'elle était bien à table avec ses parents. Décidemment, Rachel Berry ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

\- Très bien, le coach m'a encore félicitée tout à l'heure

Ceci était bien entendu un mensonge mais en grandissant la blonde avait appris à dire à ses parents ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, limitant ainsi les discussions et les engueulades.

\- Encore heureux, une Fabray ne déçoit jamais

Quinn lança un faux sourire à son père avant de terminer son repas dans le silence, lui laissant ainsi le monopole de la parole. En rejoignant sa chambre, elle se laissa imaginer à comment son père pourrait réagir si jamais il apprenait son étrange lien avec Rachel. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. La mettrait-il dehors ? L'enverrait-il dans un de ces camps bizarres ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pour l'instant il croyait qu'elle filait chastement le parfait amour avec le quaterback du lycée et cela le rendait fier, limitant ainsi les échanges père-fille.

Rachel, de son côté finissait tant bien que mal son repas chez elle. Ses pères avaient pu voir sa perte d'appétit depuis la fin des vacances de Noel et n'ayant vu ou entendu parler de Quinn depuis, ils avaient fait le rapprochement assez rapidement.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse poussin ?

La brune leva les yeux de son assiette avant de répondre par la négation en bougeant simplement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, renchérit son deuxième père

\- C'est que … J'ai loupé mon devoir du Glee Club et si je loupe le rattrapage, cela sera marqué dans mon dossier

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter plus pour qu'ils comprennent. Ils furent cependant étonnés de ce qu'ils entendaient, leur fille avait toujours été une élève studieuse, n'ayant jamais raté une seule matière. Cependant, ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sermon, la voir dans cet état leur faisait assez mal.

\- En quoi consiste ton rattrapage ?

\- Je dois préparer un duo avec l'autre personne qui n'a pas non plus réussi, leur répondu la brune

\- Oh et qui est cette personne ?

\- Quinn

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce durant lequel Hiram et Leroy s'échangèrent un doux sourire complice qui voulait tout dire.

\- Il y a longtemps que l'on n'a pas vu notre petite clandestine d'ailleurs. Tout va bien ?

En simple réponse, Rachel leur fournit un haussement d'épaule avant de leur indiquer qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, Leroy lui dit

\- Tu sais, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour assumer mes sentiments pour ton père et à lui beaucoup de patience pour supporter mes sautes d'humeur mais regarde-nous aujourd'hui.

La brune se retourna net ne s'attendant vraiment pas à entendre un discours de ce genre. Elle fut consciente à cet instant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu voir de meilleurs parents alors elle décida de baisser ses barrières.

\- C'est juste que ça fait vraiment mal

\- Je sais poussin mais c'est ce qui rend la chose plus réelle, lui répondit Hiram

La brune rejoignit sa chambre assez songeuse par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Se pouvait-il qu'avec le temps Quinn baisse enfin sa garde ? Elle se refusa d'y penser ce soir ayant encore les paroles de la blonde sur ses sois disant non sentiments pour elle.

Deux nouveaux jours passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux filles n'osent venir parler à l'autre. C'est à ce moment que Santana décida d'intervenir. Comme chaque jeudi, Quinn était passée la chercher pour qu'elles rejoignent ensemble le lycée.

\- Tu n'as pas croisé Berry sur le chemin aujourd'hui ?

La blonde sentit ses joues se réchauffer dès qu'elle entendu le nom de Rachel et se dépêcha de répondre par la négation à la latine en espérant que celle-ci change de sujet rapidement mais c'était mal la connaitre.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant du nain, vous avez trouvé une chanson ? Parce que Schuester n'en a même pas reparlé hier

Quinn prit sur elle pour rester le plus neutre possible, mais son rythme cardiaque la trahissait.

\- C'est que … en fait non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir

\- Je sais qu'on parle de Berry mais déconne pas, elle a besoin de ses crédits pour sa future école

La blonde leva un sourcil interrogateur face à la latine.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à son avenir ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on se radoucit avec ce Glee Club. Et puis, toi et moi, on lui en a fait des sales coups, alors ça permettrait de rattraper un peu la chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Quinn qui resta bouche bée sûr qu'elle entendait, ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement de la tête.

\- Tiens-moi au courant

Une fois la voiture garée, Santana rejoignit au plus vite Brittany qui l'attendait sur le parking. La blonde décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et rejoignit l'entrée du lycée où Finn devait l'attendre mais elle fut surprise de le voir partir avec Mike du côté de leur terrain de foot. Alors elle partit rejoindre son casier tranquillement et se figea en constatant que pour y accéder, elle devait passer devant Rachel qui était déjà au sien. Elle pourrait passer tout droit, la brune, étant de dos, ne la remarquerait même pas. Mais les paroles de Santana lui revinrent en tête. Il est vrai qu'elles avaient bien foiré avec elle, alors la blonde pris son courage à deux mains.

\- Hey

Rachel tourna la tête et du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être sûr de bien voir. Elle regarda autour d'elle en vitesse mais ne vit aucune autre cheerleader aux alentours. Autant être prudente et prête à toute situation. Quinn remarqua le malaise et prit sur elle pour ne pas fuir en courant.

\- Je voulais te parler pour le devoir de Mr Schuester

\- Oui, je me doute, pour quoi d'autre sinon

La pique atteint droit au cœur la blonde qui ne se démonta pas et continua aussi naturel que possible.

\- Tu as un peu réfléchit à des chansons ?

Rachel replongea son regard dans son casier pour éviter de regarder la cheerleader.

\- Ouais

\- Super moi aussi. On pourrait les comparer ce soir à l'auditorium ?

\- Et tu crois que je vais attendre bien sagement que tu finisses ton entrainement ?

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement de la chanteuse. Elle voulait se montrer froide et distante envers elle mais son corps montrait tout le contraire. La blonde pouvait voir Rachel se mordiller les lèvres comme elle fait à chaque fois qu'elle stresse, de même qu'elle remet toujours sa même mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ca tombe bien, il n'y a pas d'entrainement ce soir, retrouve moi après les cours

Le temps que Rachel réagisse, la blonde était déjà repartie. Elle n'eut le temps de penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre que Kurt arriva. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'il avait attendu patiemment que les deux filles finissent leur conversation avant de venir à sa rencontre. La journée se passa assez rapidement et c'est une fois les cours terminés que Rachel arriva à l'auditorium. Elle fut des plus surprise en voyant que Quinn était déjà là. Elle prit quelques instants pour l'observer, la blonde était appuyée debout contre le piano avec entre les mains ce qui devaient être des partitions. Elle avait les yeux plissés et passait sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, signe de sa concentration. La brune se fit violence pour descendre les marches et rejoindre l'autre fille qui lui offrit un sourire des plus sincères. Malgré ceci, un silence s'installa, aucune des deux ne sachant vraiment comment agir. Et contre toute attente, c'est Rachel qui prit la parole.

\- Alors quelle musique as-tu à me proposer ?

Le fait que la brune brise le silence, déstressa Quinn qui relâcha la pression avant de lui montrer tous ces choix. C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent les deux prochains heures à échanger leur point de vue. Passant d'un style musical à un autre, voyageant des Beatles à du Britney Spears sans aucun complexe. N'hésitant pas quelques fois à pousser de la voix sur certaines chansons. Rachel ne pouvant se retenir de rire en entendant Quinn rapper sur la chanson F**kin' Perfect de Pink et Quinn étant des plus impressionnés en constatant que la brune connaissait la chorégraphie Wannabe des Spice Girls sur le bout des doigts. Mais au regard que lui lançait blonde, la chanteuse su qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à la connaître alors elle l'attrapa par la main pour la mener au centre et bien que réticente, Quinn l'accompagna avec plaisir. Elles furent stoppées au milieu de la musique Flashdance (What a Feeling) par le concierge pour leur indiquer qu'il allait fermer le lycée dans 15 minutes. C'est donc à regret que les deux filles se stoppèrent et rejoignirent le parking ensemble.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? lui demanda Quinn en voyant Rachel se diriger vers un arrêt de bus

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est que…

\- Allez en voiture

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent devant la maison des Berry. Etre ici de nouveau provoqué d'étranges sensations à Quinn. Cet endroit était vraiment pour elle un lieu de plénitude où elle s'était sentit bien dès la première seconde.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

La blonde mourait d'envie de lui dire oui mais alors elle savait ce qu'il se passerait et il ne fallait pas. Alors elle regarda aussi naturellement que possible sa montre avant de répondre.

\- C'est que mes parents doivent surement m'attendre

\- Je comprends, une autre fois

\- Avec plaisir, salue bien tes pères pour moi

Alors que la brune ouvrit sa portière pour rentrer chez elle, elle entendit l'autre fille l'appeler alors avec espoir elle se retourna.

\- Je sais que l'on a traversé beaucoup de choses toutes les deux mais voudrais-tu … enfin … crois –tu que nous pourrions être amies ?

Rachel émit un petit rire en voyant la blonde si nerveuse. Elle pouvait à cet instant ressentir son pouvoir sur la cheerleader alors elle lui tendit la main avant de lui répondre.

\- Bien sûr, être ton amie me convient parfaitement Quinn …

Lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde lui serrer la main, elle n'hésita pas avant de resserrer son emprise dessus pour la tirer vers elle afin qu'elle puisse lui souffler à l'oreille

\- … du moins pour l'instant

En se reculant, Rachel constata que la blonde avait fermé les yeux alors elle l'embrassa à la limite des lèvres avant de rentrer chez elle sans se retourner laissant une Quinn figée sur place.

* * *

**"Be nice to everyone, always smile &amp; appreciate things because it could all be gone tomorrow." ― Cory Monteith**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo! Oui je me mets un peu à l'allemand .. Par contre, c'est le seul mot que je connais ^^ donc repassons au français :) A****lors avant toute chose un grand merci pour suivre et commenter cette histoire :D **

**malau-chu : Il faut savoir prendre son temps et comme on dit : "Tout vient à point qui sait attendre" :) Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser une review à chaque fois, j'apprécie bcp. Et je ne pouvais ne pas penser à Cory ...**

**McFLy76 : Je voulais finir sur une note positive, ça fait du bien de temps en temps :) Bonne lecture à toi **

**Loulouche : J'ai une confession à faire, j'ai bcp de mal à me relire. Je sais que je devrais mais bon ... Je vais essayer de faire + attention! En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le chapitre et surtout que tu attends la suite, c'est une mini victoire :) Dans l'histoire j'essaie de faire en sorte que chacun garde son trait de caractère pour ne pas trop m'éloigner .. Merci en tout cas pour cette merveilleuse review :)**

**Linksys : Voilà la suite .. Contente de voir que le chapitre t'ait plu :)**

**Littlesister : hey you! Contente que l'histoire te plaise :)**

**Booyaketteuse : toutes mes félicitations pour tes exams, surtout avec une mention :) ... Ah oui les fameux devoirs.. Il va y'avoir du suspense jusqu'à la fin j'avoue lol**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Quinn profitait en ce vendredi matin du piano de l'auditorium pour essayer de faire le vide dans ses pensées. La musique lui avait toujours permis de s'évader, pendant quelques minutes elle pouvait oublier cette personne qu'elle se forçait à être et se laisser aller. « Comment ai-je pu me mettre dans un tel bordel ? » Voilà la question qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis pas mal de temps. Tant de personne comptait sur elle. Pourrait-elle un jour vivre vraiment pour elle ? Un grincement au loin lui fit tourner la tête et elle put apercevoir Rachel qui l'observer.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Assez pour que tu me files le bourdon avec tes musiques tristes

Quinn laissa échapper un petit rire, la brune avait vraiment ce don pour l'apaiser.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur festive aujourd'hui

\- Ni ces derniers temps à vrai dire

La blonde leva un sourcil interrogateur à la chanteuse qui se rapprocha pour venir s'installer d'elle.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se parle plus que je ne te voies plus, continua Rachel

La blonde se sentit rougir sans le vouloir, entendre que Rachel la regardait toujours en dépit de son comportement lui faisait du bien.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas été des plus tendres avec toi ?

La brune lui adressa un haussement d'épaule comme réponse, ne voulant pas rentrer dans ce sujet qui elle le sait la ferait encore souffrir.

\- On a une chanson à travailler ensemble je te rappelle. Et au vu de ta playlist déprimante, on a vraiment du boulot.

Les deux filles travaillèrent avant le début des cours sur certaines musiques potentielles avant de prendre la direction de leur classe respective. En voyant que Finn lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui, la blonde su que la journée allait être vraiment longue.

\- Je t'ai attendu ce matin, tu étais où ? l'interrogea le jeune homme

\- J'avais des trucs à faire, lui répondit-elle désintéressée

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire

\- En quel honneur ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que je dois t'avertir de tous mes faits et gestes

\- Est-ce que tu aurais tes problèmes de filles en ce moment ou un truc dans le genre ? Parce que je te trouve assez susceptible et donc … Aïe

Quinn ne put se retenir de le frapper derrière la tête et contre son gré, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Le garçon l'exaspérait au plus haut point et elle avait besoin de toute manière de se défouler. Cependant, le petit cri de Finn ne passa pas inaperçu par leur professeur qui jugea bon de demander à Quinn de quitter le cours après qu'elle lui ait signalé qu'apparemment son cours ne rendait pas le quaterback plus intelligent. Cette pique eut le don de faire rire une bonne partie de la classe et c'est ainsi que la blonde quitta le cours, soulagée de ne pas passer l'heure à côté de son petit-ami. En la voyant partir, Mercédès attrapa son portable et envoya discrètement un message à Santana. « Assure-toi que Rachel se fasse virer de cours. Fais-moi confiance ». La latine ne chercha pas à comprendre et répondu un simple « OK » avant d'agir. Etant derrière la brune, elle subtilisa son portable dans sa poche de blouson afin de le mettre en mode non silencieux puis le remis discrètement à sa place avant de l'appeler. La sonnerie retentit dans toute la salle et Rachel mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que cela venait d'elle.

\- Votre dernier renvoi de cours ne vous a servi à rien Melle Berry ?

La brune resta sans voix ce qui agaça encore plus son professeur qui la congédia une nouvelle fois en espérant que ceci lui serve vraiment de leçon. C'est ainsi que sans comprendre pourquoi, Rachel se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs déserts de McKinley jusqu'à croiser une certaine blonde.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore fait virer de cours, lui demanda Quinn amusée

\- Je deviens une vraie délinquante, répondit la brune avec un beau sourire. Et toi alors ?

\- Longue histoire

\- Je crois que l'on a tout notre temps-là, non ?

\- Pas ici, suis moi

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent ainsi derrière les gradins du stade du lycée qui était assez isolé du vent et du froid de ce mois de février.

\- C'est ici que tu emmènes toutes tes conquêtes ?

Quinn rigola devant l'assurance de Rachel. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. A cet instant, elle savait que personne ne pouvait la voir alors elle pouvait se permettre d'être un peu elle-même.

\- A vrai dire, tu es la première que j'emmène ici. C'est un peu mon endroit secret où je viens me réfugier quand tout part un peu trop en vrille dans ma vie.

\- C'est le cas à présent ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est le cas et tu le sais très bien

Quinn lui répondit plus sèchement que prévu ce qui a eu le don de faire sursauter la brune qui ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser avec la blonde mais elle n'allait pas laisser passer le fait qu'elles soient que toutes les deux.

\- J'essaie de te comprendre Quinn, vraiment, je te promets ... Mais … Mais je n'arrive plus à te suivre. Tu m'envoies des signaux qui montrent que je te plaies, tu me brises le cœur l'instant d'après pour ensuite revenir vers moi. Tu as été clair avec moi la dernière fois, alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu veux c'est m'embrasser ?

La blonde leva son regard surpris vers la chanteuse qui abordait son air plus que sérieux et reconnu qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, tellement de chose lui empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu me perturbes Rachel …

La brune lui lança son plus beau sourire. Heureuse enfin d'entendre qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente. Cependant, elle savait que le chemin serait encore long et ne voulait en rien précipiter les choses alors elle se rapprocha doucement de la blonde pour ne pas l'apeurer et embrassa délicatement sa joue avant d'entendre la sonnerie du prochain cours.

\- Allez, lui lança-t-elle. Evitons d'arriver en retard pour nous refaire virer de cours.

Sur ces mots, la brune rentra dans le bâtiment principal, laissant une Quinn songeuse sur place. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue à l'endroit où Rachel l'avait embrassé et pu sentir de léger picotement. Elle sourit avant de reprendre son sac et rejoindre heureuse son prochain cours.

\- Très bien les jeunes. Avant de vous libérer pour le weekend, je voudrais valider avec vous les musiques pour le prochain concours pour qu'on puisse caler les chorégraphies. Santana ?

\- J'avais pensé à Valérie d'Amy Whinehouse pour mon solo

La latine se sentit assez stressée en attendant la réponse de son professeur. Elle avait longtemps hésité sur sa chanson et son choix c'était porté sur celle-ci lorsque Brittany lui avait fait part que c'était une de ses préférées.

\- Très bon choix, lui lança son professeur. Chanson très rythmée, c'est parfait pour notre dynamique.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lequel il prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Si on veut accéder au national, il nous faut avoir un temps d'avance sur nos adversaires. Que diriez-vous de mettre en place une chorégraphie qui accompagne la musique mettant en avant Brittany et Mike.

Chacun valida avec enthousiasme à cette idée mais laissa un peu perplexe Mike qui d'origine très discret n'aimait pas trop être sous les feux des projecteurs. Mais il savait qu'il était temps à présent de montrer ce qu'il valait, ainsi pourrait-il montrer à ses parents ses talents pour qu'ils l'appuient dans son choix de continuer la danse après son diplôme en poche. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Brittany qui lui tira la main.

\- Viens j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées

Ainsi les deux partirent dans un endroit isolé pour pouvoir travailler sur leurs pas sans être dérangés.

\- Très bien, maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la chanson de groupe. Au vu des dernières répétitions, je pense que …

Santana se rapprocha de Quinn discrètement pour lui parler. Maintenant qu'on lui avait validé son solo, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour elle.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es fait virée de cours ce matin ?

Quinn, non surprise de savoir qu'elle était déjà au courant, préféra écouter ou du moins faire semblant de s'intéresser au discours de leur professeur de chant. Voyant que la blonde ne lui répondit pas, la latine reprit.

\- C'est bizarre, parce que figure-toi que le nain aussi c'est aussi fait viré de cours. Quel drôle de coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ?

A l'illusion de Rachel, Quinn tourna son regard instantanément vers la latine. Et au vu de son sourire, elle savait que celle-ci était en train de préparer quelque chose ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça San, je te préviens sinon …

\- Quinn ?

La blonde détourna son regard vers Mr Schuester et remarqua que tout le monde la regardait attendant surement une réponse mais ne sachant pas la question, elle savait que cela allait être dure d'y répondre.

\- Pas encore, mais on y travaille

La voix de Rachel la fit légèrement sursautée, elle la regarda pour la remercia silencieusement de l'avoir sorti de cette douce galère.

\- Il faudrait vous dépêcher, le concours approche à grand pas les filles.

\- Bien sûre, ne vous inquiétez pas, on sera prête.

Le professeur acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole. La fin du cours arriva rapidement, Quinn aurait voulu coincer seule Santana mais celle-ci fila à grande vitesse, surement pour rejoindre sa chère et tendre avant leur entrainement. C'est donc résignée que Quinn se dirigea vers les vestiaires, prête à se défouler sur quelques-unes de ses coéquipières.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable.

Sue Silvester était en très grande forme en ce vendredi, pour le dernier entrainement de la semaine. Mais elle ne voulait rien laisser au hasard, elle serait prête à tout pour remporter le dixième titre d'affilé pour la concours national de cheerleading. Pour cela, elle ne cesserait d'hurler sur son équipe tant que tout ne serait pas parfait. Le problème étant qu'à force de s'entrainer, on force trop et on lâche. C'est ce qui arriva à une des filles en bas de la pyramide ce qui fit tomber Quinn qui ressentit une vive douleur dans sa cheville.

\- Relève-toi Fabray. Il n'y a que les faibles qui restent à terre.

Quinn se releva mais voyant la douleur sur son visage, Sue grimaça. La blonde n'était pas du genre à se plaindre.

\- Très bien blondie, l'entrainement est fini pour toi aujourd'hui. Reviens nous en forme la semaine prochaine.

La capitaine ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le terrain au plus vite en sentant la douleur à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied par terre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de regagner les vestiaires et vu Sue hurler sur la fille qui avait lâchait prise et la vit commencer à faire des tours de terrain. Décidemment leur coach ne changerait jamais. Mais c'est en s'entrainant dur que l'on devient les meilleurs, Quinn le savait bien. La blonde s'arrêta un instant contre un casier pour soulager sa cheville qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle s'assit un instant dans le but de la refroidir quand elle entendit une personne arriver.

\- Quinn, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Tout va bien ?

La blonde sourit à la vue de Mike Chang. Et lui désigna de sa tête sa cheville. En vrai gentleman, le jeune homme la souleva et l'aida à rejoindre son vestiaire.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Cela pourrait s'aggraver.

\- Elle est fermée à cette heure-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. J'ai vu pire avec Sue tu sais.

\- Attends au moins la fin de l'entrainement, San pourra te ramener chez toi

\- L'entrainement finit d'ici 1h30 mais je pense pouvoir conduire

\- J'appelle Rachel pour qu'elle te ramène, j'ai vu qu'elle était à l'auditorium

\- Tu ... Attends .. Quoi ?

Quinn ne put faire un geste que Mike avait déjà son portable en main et il avait eu la décence de s'écarter de la blonde qui ne pouvait bouger et ainsi ne pouvait venir lui arracher son téléphone.

\- Un instant Rachel.

En entendant la blonde contester bruyamment cette décision, Mike ne perdit pas son sang-froid avant de lui dure.

\- A moins que tu préfères que j'appelle Finn ?

Quinn resta bouche bée de l'audace du jeune asiatique. Décidemment, il était plein de surprise. Voyant son regard persistant, Quinn lui répondit en bougeant simplement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle attendit la fin de la conversation avant de reprendre la parole mais elle était toujours choquée devant l'attitude de Mike et rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Un simple merci me suffira, lui indiqua le sportif avec un clin d'œil.

La blonde qui se sentit rougir fixa le jeune homme et comprit qu'il savait. Mike était une personne qui parlait peu, préférant observer ce qui lui permettait de se rendre compte de beaucoup de chose. Quinn le remercia en voyant une certaine brune arriver. Il lui accorda un dernier sourire avant de s'excuser auprès des deux filles et de partir pour rejoindre Tina chez elle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La blonde pouvait réellement voir l'inquiétude de Rachel dans sa question.

\- Juste une mauvaise chute et je pense mettre foulée la cheville donc pas très pratique pour conduire …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et pu suivre les réactions de Rachel de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne où le blonde voulait en venir. Mais avec tout ce qu'il c'était passé, la brune ne voulait plus prendre aucun risque.

\- Pourquoi Mike m'a appelé ? Enfin, je veux dire, je sais pourquoi mais je veux dire pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je crois qu'il comprend plus de chose que moi-même

La chanteuse acquiesça en silence, laissant un silence après la phrase ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Puis reprit naturellement.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ? Chez San ou ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi pas chez moi ?

Il fallut un petit instant à Rachel pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qui fit légèrement rire l'autre fille. Puis, tout naturellement, la brune prit le sac de sport et les affaires de cours de la sportive avant de l'aider à marcher pour rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois chacune bien installée, Rachel mis le contact avant de se retourner vers l'autre.

\- Alors mademoiselle Fabray ? Où habitez-vous ?

C'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux filles se retrouvèrent devant la demeure des Fabray. Rachel qui avait senti monter son anxiété monter au fur et à mesure du trajet ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester silencieuse en observant la maison. Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de venir ici qu'elle ne croyait plus que ce moment arriverait un jour. Pendant ce temps, Quinn l'observait, elle avait l'impression de voir en Rachel une petite fille de 5 ans découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël, le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage était des plus authentiques. En entendant, la blonde ouvrir sa porte, Rachel se précipita de sortir de sa voiture pour venir la rejoindre et l'aider à rentrer chez elle. En arrivant devant la porte, Quinn sortit sa clé instinctivement et sentit Rachel qui allait partir.

\- Tu veux … enfin tu voudrais rentrer ?

La chanteuse écarquilla les yeux n'étant pas sure d'avoir bien compris, Quinn allait avoir sa mort un jour ou l'autre, elle en était sûre. Ne pouvant répondre, Rachel acquiesça simplement de la tête et c'est ainsi qu'elle rentra chez la blonde pour la première fois. Elle aida et suivit Quinn jusque dans la cuisine où elles posèrent leur affaire. Rachel étant toujours impressionnée par l'endroit où elle était. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'arrêter de découvrir chaque recoin de la pièce, elle croyait rêver mais non, elle était bien là, chez Quinn.

\- Tu n'es pas à l'entrainement à cette heure-ci ?

Le ton sec de Mr Fabray fit froid dans le dos à la chanteuse qui ne le vit pas arriver.

\- Je suis tombée de la pyramide, une des filles a lâché et ma cheville en a pris un coup

Son père attrapa un torchon avant de sortir des glaçons du frigo pour lui tendre.

\- Mets ca dessus sinon ça va enfler, tu demanderas de la crème à ta mère ce soir avant d'aller dormir

La froideur de la glace fit vraiment du bien à Quinn qui sentit sa cheville se décontracter instantanément.

\- Papa, je te présente Rachel Berry. J'ai dormi chez elle la dernière fois.

\- Oui je me souviens.

Il se retourna pour saluer Rachel qui était tellement impressionné par lui qu'elle ne pouvait parler puis quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau.

\- Alors la grande Rachel Berry a perdu sa langue ?

La brune sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

\- Ton père est assez intimidant

\- Oui je sais. C'est pour ça que peu de monde vient chez moi, répondit naturellement Quinn

\- Pourtant je suis là

\- Bien vu Captain Obvious

En simple réponse, Rachel lui tira la langue, voulant montrer qu'elle n'aimait pas que la blonde se moque comme ça d'elle alors que c'était tout le contraire, elle aimait leur complicité. La brune rentra chez elle une heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle perdit en voyant Kurt l'attendre devant sa porte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié qu'il devait passait la soirée ensemble.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse Rachel

\- Le fait que j'étais chez Quinn, marche comme excuse ?

\- Je veux tout savoir, lui répondit-il, la curiosité ayant repris le dessus

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le salon où Rachel pu lui expliquer dans les moindres détails sa folle semaine et le retournement de comportement de Quinn, une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir avec le sourire, lui indiqua Kurt. Seulement fait attention à toi.

\- C'est juste que j'aie l'impression qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus à moi à chaque fois avant de faire marche arrière.

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème

La brune leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, ce qui incita le jeune homme à continuer.

\- Tu es tout le temps disponible dès qu'elle claque des doigts. A toi de te montrer aussi un peu inaccessible. Je suis sûre que cela la rendrait folle de rage et la ferait réagir.

Ce dernier conseil de Kurt, laissa la chanteuse assez songeuse. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort, elle était un peu à la merci de la cheerleader. Peut-être était-il temps de changer les règles du jeu puis la brune eut comme une illumination.

\- Je dois aller voir Noah

Kurt fut des plus surpris en entendant le prénom.

\- Noah comme dans Noah Puckerman ?

Rachel était déjà en train de mettre son blouson alors que Kurt quand elle répondit à Kurt. Ce dernier restait abasourdi sur le canapé. Sachant d'avance que cela ne présagé rien de bon

\- Écoute Rachel, réfléchis bien avant de faire une bêtise car ...

La brune ne l'écoutait déjà plus quand elle lui coupa la parole.

\- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Crois-tu que je suis assez stupide pour croire que me faire renvoyer de cours au même moment que Quinn était une coïncidence ?

Le garçon avait été prévenu par Santana de l'histoire et ne se sentit pas la force de lui répondre ce qui incita la chanteuse à continuer.

\- Ce qui se passe entre moi et Quinn nous regardent. Je sais que tout ça part d'un bon sentiment mais stp n'intervenez pas. Cela risque d'envenimer les choses. Comme à chaque fois. Ok ?

Le garçon acquiesça, sachant qu'une conversation l'attendait avec Santana. En attendant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser Rachel vivre sa vie sans y intervenir et garder ce rôle de confident et de meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que les deux sortir de chez la brune, chacun dans une direction opposée avec s'être salués.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sans plus attendre un tout nouveau chapitre. Bon courage à ceux qui bossent et bonne farniente à ceux qui sont en vacances :)**

**McFly76 : C'est sur que sans les trois filles, l'équipe de Cheerios ne vaut plus grand chose .. On va voir comment va réagir Quinn lorsque Rachel va tester le "suis moi je te fuis" :)  
**

**malau-chu : Merci à toi de la review ;) Après notre Quinnie est assez forte pour endurer une Rachel joueuse ... Enfin j'espère ^^**

**santana3310 : Hé, merci bcp .. contente que l'histoire te plaise :)**

**Loulouche : Une review avec que du positif ! J'adore ;) Que de questions, mais il faudra un peu de temps pour avoir toutes les réponses, histoire de mettre un peu de suspense sinon ce n'est pas drôle.. Heureuse de voir comment tu as vu le chapitre en tout cas. Et je suis une des 1eres fan de Mike Chang.**

**Cottigny : Hello You! Welcome Back. Aucun souci pour ton absence, je me doute que tout le monde a sa vie à côté de FanFiction et heureusement d'ailleurs lol. Mais contente de te retrouver toi et tes reviews! Alors concernant les dissert', cela va prendre un peu de temps avant de voir leurs contenues. C'est ce qui a rapproché les 2 filles donc faut faire durer la chose. Et très bon résumé de l'histoire ;) Ca fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait toujours autant. Allez je te laisse lire la suite. A très vite.**

* * *

Quinn arriva à son casier en ce lundi matin peu de temps avant que la sonnerie n'indique le début des cours. Sa cheville allait mieux, le fait qu'elle l'ait reposée tout le weekend avait beaucoup joué, seulement elle ressentait encore une petite douleur quand elle posait le pied par terre. En ouvrant son casier, elle tomba sur une pochette qui n'était pas à elle. Sans comprendre comment celle-ci c'était retrouvée ici, elle la prit pour y lire le mot accroché dessus.

« J'ai trouvé notre duo. Voici la partition pour le piano. Je compte sur toi pour nous accompagner dessus. R »

La blonde ouvrit la pochette et tomba en effet sur la partition de la chanson ainsi que les paroles. Comment Rachel avait-elle fait pour réussir à ouvrir son casier ? Encore un nouveau mystère qu'elle résoudrait plus tard. En attendant, son cours d'espagnol l'attendait. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de Finn comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme l'ignorait un peu depuis vendredi dernier lorsqu'elle avait été assez dure envers lui.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers temps.

Finn la regarda nonchalant, il avait vraiment fait des efforts pour que leur couple marche. Cependant, il savait que pour qu'une relation marche, il fallait que les deux soient heureux ensemble. Et il doutait vraiment que Quinn le soit avec lui. Alors il n'adressa qu'un signe de la tête à la blonde.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas agi comme la petite-amie idéale mais je vais faire des efforts

\- C'est bien là le problème. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire des efforts, cela devrait être naturel.

La réponse scotcha la cheerleader sur place qui n'était pas habituée à avoir le jeune homme aussi censé dans ses propos. Si elle s'écouterait, elle romprait avec lui sur le champ, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison

Cette simple phrase permit d'arracher un franc sourire de Finn. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la blonde reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Alors tout naturellement, il se rapprocha de la blonde pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant d'ajouter.

\- Je sais que tout va s'arranger

Quinn lui offrit un simple mouvement de tête de haut en bas avant de se concentrer sur son cours, contente d'avoir pu arranger le problème Finn. A l'heure du déjeuner, pour montrer ses efforts, la blonde prit même l'initiative de l'inviter à manger sur les gradins ce qui le ravit au plus haut point. Santana vu la scène de loin et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer ce que constata Brittany à côté d'elle.

\- Moi non plus je ne trouve pas qu'ils vont ensembles.

La latine regarda sa petite-abasourdie, elle n'était pas habituée à l'entendre dire du mal sur quoi que ce soit. Brittany n'y prêta pas attention et continua le fil de sa pensée.

\- Je n'aurai pas pensé que Q est tant de mal à assumer son côté licorne.

\- Co .. Comment peux-tu savoir que Q est …

\- Gay ? Parce qu'elle a le même regard sur Rachel que tu as toi sur moi

Santana n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles. Brittany était vraiment brillante, elle l'avait toujours su et elle le démontrait encore plus ici. Elle était toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. La latine s'assit au bord du stade avant que la blonde ne limite et lui demande.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

\- C'est que … Je sais quelque chose et je ne pense pas avoir agi comme il le fallait et je culpabilise un peu

\- Tu veux dire que tu savais que Lord Tubbington avait recommencé à fumer et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

La latine la regarda pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris sa question. Au regard qu'elle lui lançait elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à répondre au plus vite.

\- Quoi ? Mais non. Je te parle par rapport à Q

La blonde se détendit d'un coup avant d'inciter la latine à continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Q nous protège. Je pense que Sue la menaçait de nous virer de l'équipe si elle n'agissait pas comme elle le voulait. Ce qui veut dire ne plus trainer avec ceux du Glee Club, se remettre avec Finn et agir comme une chienne, la parfaite Ice Quinn.

Brittany plissa un instant les yeux ce qui traduisait sa concentration. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle délivra son plus beau sourire avant de parler.

\- Très bien, nous allons quitter les Cheerios toutes les 3

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Santana, le plus important c'est d'être ensemble et que l'on soit heureuse. Je refuse que Quinn subisse tout ça à cause de nous.

\- Mais si on quitte les Cheerios, on perd notre popularité et tout ce qui va avec.

Brittany se rapprocha de sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser chastement avec de se relever.

\- Et si on ne quitte pas l'équipe, c'est moi que tu perds. A toi de faire un choix.

Sur ces mots, la blonde partit rejoindre l'intérieur du lycée laissant une Santana déroutée car elle savait d'avance quelle option elle allait prendre. Vivre sans avoir Brittany dans sa vie était tout simplement impossible. Elle avait déjà essayé et elle l'avait trop dans la peau. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait parler de toute urgence à Quinn. Chose qui s'avéra être assez difficile étant donnée qu'elle était toujours accrochée à son petit-ami et qu'elle avait dit à Sue qu'elle ne préférait pas prendre de risque avec sa cheville et préférait louper quelques entrainements. Sue avait marmonné dans sa barbe mais elle savait que sa capitaine devait être au top pour le concours national de cheerleader de fin d'année alors elle lui avait donné jusqu'au jeudi. Cette pause fit cependant le plus grand bien à Quinn qui voyait ceci encore mieux qu'une semaine de vacances. Elle retrouva d'ailleurs Rachel à la fin des cours à son casier.

\- Alors comme ça on force les casiers ?

La brune se sentit rougir sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Quinn vienne la confronter sur ce sujet.

\- C'est que … enfin je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble alors …

Voir une Rachel dans cette situation amusa Quinn qui aurait pu s'amuser un peu plus mais préféra aller droit au but.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de souci. Tu veux que l'on répète ?

\- Euh oui bien sûr.

\- On va à l'auditorium ?

La brune repensa à sa conversation avec Kurt. Il était surement temps de montrer un peu de résistance à la cheerleader. Alors elle reprit un peu plus d'assurance avant de claquer son casier et de répondre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Désolée je ne pourrai pas ce soir, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu

La blonde chercha dans le regard de la chanteuse à savoir si elle disait vraie. Voyant ceci, Rachel poussa un peu plus le vice.

\- Je dois y'aller, on essaie de se voir dans la semaine

En voyant Puck, au loin, Rachel en rajouta une couche.

\- Noah, attends-moi

Le jeune homme se retourna et attendu avec plaisir la jeune fille qui le rejoignit au plus vite. Elle se retourna pour saluer Quinn qui était assez incrédule face à la situation. Depuis quand les deux jeunes trainaient ensemble ?

* * *

\- Attends, je regarde si personne n'arrive

La brune passa sa tête à travers la salle de cours et ne voyant arriver personne fit un signe de tête à Puck pour lui confirmer que la route était libre. Le jeune homme sortit avec le sourire et se retourna.

\- On recommence quand tu veux ma belle, appelle-moi

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier clin d'œil, il prit la direction des vestiaires où ses coéquipiers devaient déjà l'attendre. Rachel resta quelques minutes de plus dans la pièce pour être sûr de ne pas être vu puis sortit si rapidement qu'elle ne vit pas l'autre personne arriver.

\- Décidément, nous rentrer dedans est une de nos activités favorites

La brune baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer le rouge de ses joues. Quinn avait-elle pu voir Puck sortir de la salle ? Elle ne pouvait répondre et doutait d'avoir envie de connaître. Voyant que la chanteuse restait muette, la blonde reprit la parole.

\- Que fais-tu ici toute seule un mercredi après-midi ?

Apparemment non, Quinn n'avait rien vu ce qui la soulagea un sacré coup. Elle releva son regard vers le sien et cru s'y perdre dedans. Les yeux de la blonde avait quelque chose de s'y hypnotisant qu'elle pourrait passer la journée à la contempler.

\- Je … Quelques devoirs à finir. Et toi tu n'es pas à l'entrainement ?

\- Non, je suis dispensée avec ma cheville

Rachel acquiesça de la tête, un brin mal à l'aise, reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment Quinn allait depuis vendredi dernier.

\- Tu es libre maintenant ?

La question eut le don de sortir la chanteuse de ses pensées qui lui répondit uniquement en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, la voyant faire la blonde lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est que … mes pères m'attendent donc … je dois y'aller

\- D'accord je comprends. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non ça va aller, merci. On essaie de se voir à un autre moment.

Quinn n'eut le temps de répondre que l'autre fille était déjà partit. Quelque chose clochait ici mais elle ne savait pas quoi ce qui commençait à l'agacer. Son agacement s'accentua un peu plus d'ailleurs le lendemain midi en voyant Puck et Rachel quitter ensemble la cafeteria en rigolant.

\- Quinn, il faudrait que je te parle

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de tourner sa tête en direction de Santana, ayant toujours son regard en direction de la porte que venait d'emprunter Puck et Rachel à l'instant. Mais ceci n'empêcha pas la latine de continuer.

\- Mais c'est un peu personnel

La blonde se retourna d'un coup sec vers Santana et sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui lança.

\- C'est moi ou Rachel et Puck passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble ?

Remarquant que la blonde ne l'écoutait pas du tout, la latine dériva son regard vers Brittany qui l'encourageait silencieusement à continuer.

\- On pourrait peut-être aller marcher un peu toutes les deux avant que les cours de reprennent

Quinn se leva instantanément avant de lancer à Santana.

\- On se retrouve directement en cours, je dois y'aller

La latine secoua la tête dépitée devant l'attitude de son amie avant de voir Brittany venir vers elle.

\- J'ai essayé Britt', je te promets mais elle est complètement à l'ouest

\- On ira lui parler ensemble un peu plus tard ne t'inquiète pas

La phrase eut le don de redonner le sourire à la latine qui joint son petit doigt à sa petite-amie pour à leur tour sortir de la cafeteria afin de trouver un endroit au calme. Quinn marchait dans les couloirs regardant discrètement à droite ou à gauche si elle pouvait localiser Rachel. Elle la trouva dans l'auditorium rigolant avec le jeune homme à la crête. La blonde alla ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- A mon avis, ils ne veulent pas être dérangés

La blonde se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Kurt.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

En voyant, le caractère froid de la cheerleader ressortir, le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer le sourire qui le démangeait. Rien n'était plus drôle que de voir la grande Quinn Fabray jalouse. Alors il se décida de jouer un peu avec elle.

\- Le Glee Club nous a permis de nous connaître et avec le temps certaines personnes se rapprochent plus que d'autre

Kurt sut que sa réplique eut de l'impact en voyant la mâchoire de la jeune fille se serrer et il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le regard de haine qui sortit des yeux de la blonde. Fier de lui, il se rapprocha cependant d'elle pour lui souffler.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard

Puis, il reprit sa marche sans se retourner laissant la cheerleader sur place songeuse. L'après-midi passa assez rapidement, la blonde passa par son casier avant de retourner de nouveau à ses entrainements, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très motivée mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle posa son dernier livre quand elle l'entendit.

\- Salut

Quinn n'accorda qu'un signe de tête et un sourire forcé à Rachel avant de fermer son casier et de prendre la direction des vestiaires. Elle sentit la brune lui prendre le bras pour la stopper ce qui la fit se retourner.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demande la chanteuse

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Tu me fuis depuis que tu m'as laissée la partition dans mon casier

Rachel ne se démonta pas devant l'attitude de la cheerleader sachant qu'elle n'avait pas tort dans ses propos.

\- J'ai été un peu occupée mais je pensais qu'il serait temps que l'on commence à réviser

\- Donc comme tu es libre, je dois l'être aussi ? J'ai entrainement, une prochaine fois

Sur ces mots, la blonde, excédée, tourna les talons pour reprendre sa marche. C'était sans compter sur une Rachel obstinée qui accéléra le pas pour la faire s'arrêter en se positionnant devant elle.

\- Tu as eu un petit aperçu de comment tu te comportes avec moi depuis quelques mois

Alors que la blonde allait répliquer, elle se calma en sentant Rachel prendre sa main. La brune la vue cependant jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour être sure que personne ne puisse les voir.

\- Je peux attendre que tu finisses ton entrainement, lui chuchota la brune qui c'était rapprochée d'elle

\- Non

La réponse eut le don de refroidir Rachel qui voulut lui lâcher la main mais la blonde resserra son emprise dessus. Intriguer la chanteuse la regarda. Quinn ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour le refermer cherchant les mots justes avant de dire.

\- Pourquoi m'attendre alors que l'on peut se voir tout de suite ?

\- Et ton entrainement ?

\- Tant pis.

Au vu du sourire qu'aborder la chanteuse, Quinn sut instantanément qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle s'occuperait des conséquences plus tard avec sa coach.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille à l'auditorium, la questionna Rachel

\- Trop risqué. Que dirais-tu d'aller chez moi ?

C'est ainsi que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Rachel entra dans la maison des Fabray. Elle voulut se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- La salon est par là. Installe toi je t'y retrouve le temps de prendre de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine.

Rachel suivit le couloir que lui avait indiqué la blonde, elle prit soin de regarder les photos accrochées au mur. Elle avait cette impression que chacune d'entre elle avait fait l'objet d'une sélection précise avant d'être accrochée tant elles frôlaient la perfection. Chacun des 4 membres de la famille Fabray étaient bien habillés et bien coiffés, rien n'était laissé au hasard. En arrivant au salon, Rachel découvrit le piano près de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle posa son sac contre le canapé avant de se poser sur le banc de l'instrument de musique qu'elle effleura.

\- Quinn tu es déjà là ?

Rachel se redressa de surprise en apercevant le père de la blonde arriver dans la pièce. Elle sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Je suis Rachel Berry, une amie de votre fille. Quinn est dans la cuisine.

La brune avala durement sa salive devant le moment de silence, dieu cet homme avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il lui accorda un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard qui lui parurent une éternité, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et aperçut Quinn arriver avec un plateau dans la main ce qui la soulagea grandement.

\- Ça va ? Tu es un peu pâle, constata la blonde

\- Tout va bien. C'est juste que ton père est si …

\- Impressionnant ? Je sais.

La blonde prit quelques secondes avant de reparler.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'invite personne chez moi. Je sais que mon père donne une image assez dure et froide donc les gens ne se sentent pas vraiment à l'aise ici

\- Mais pourtant c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'invites ...

Rachel laissa en suspens sa phrase en voyant la blonde baisser son regard et comprit qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour lui demander de venir ici aujourd'hui. Alors elle sourit avant de rejouer quelques notes de piano, heureuse de se trouver là et voulant tout simplement profiter du moment présent.

\- Laisse-moi te dire, que tu n'es toujours pas douée pour le piano, lui lança une Quinn amusée

Rachel fit mine d'être vexée ce qui lança les deux filles dans un grand fou rire avant que la brune n'abdique et ne laisse sa place à la cheerleader pour commencer à travailler sérieusement. Les deux filles furent interrompues deux heures plus tard en entendant les parents de la blonde rentrés ce qui crispa Rachel. Quinn la laissa seule quelques instant pour les rejoindre avant de revenir.

\- Ma mère demande si tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?

La brune écarquilla les yeux. Tout son corps lui criait de partir en courant mais son cœur lui suppliait de rester car elle savait que Quinn faisait un très grand pas vers elle en lui demandant de rester seulement elle ne se sentait pas encore à place ici.

\- Je doute que mes pères apprécient que je rentre aussi tard pour un soir en semaine

La blonde la comprit ce qui ne l'incita pas à insister.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Volontiers

Rachel salua poliment les parents Fabray avant de rejoindre avec soulagement la voiture de Quinn.

\- Mes parents te font si peurs que ça, lui demanda la blonde intriguée

\- C'est que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup mais avec le temps ça ira mieux

La blonde sourit doucement avant de ramener la chanteuse, heureuse d'entendre que Rachel se voyait déjà revenir chez elle. En arrivant devant chez la brune, Quinn tenta une approche.

\- Nous pourrions nous voir ce weekend ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Rachel sortit son plus beau sourire avant d'accepter volontiers mais se rappela qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

\- Oh, je comprends. Quelque chose avec tes pères ?

Normalement, Quinn n'était pas du genre curieuse mais il en était tout autre chose en présence de la chanteuse.

\- Je dois voir Noah

La blonde se paralysa sur place, n'aimant pas du tout ce rapprochement.

\- Vous vous voyez en dehors du lycée ?

Voyant que la blonde essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa jalousie, Rachel décida d'être joueuse.

\- Oui, il est beaucoup plus zen en dehors du lycée, il n'y rien à prouver à personne.

Sur ces paroles, Rachel regagna sa maison laissant l'autre fille perplexe sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait très bien que Puck avait un côté séducteur et ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait agir et vite.

* * *

**Note : Celui qui arrive à trouver qui est A avant le prochain épisode de PLL, je lui donne le chapitre suivant en avance, mercredi soir prochain! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir.. Et bien j'ai été complètement bluffée par Pretty Little Liars !**

**Bien que personne n'est réussie à deviner qui était A, voici un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Encore un grand merci pour suivre et commenter cette histoire :)**

* * *

Quinn arriva quelques minutes avant le début des cours en ce lundi matin. Elle était restée chez elle tout le weekend à maudire Puck et espérait que cela avait porté ses fruits mais en voyant Rachel tenir le bras du jeune dans les couloirs, elle sut qu'elle devait trouver un meilleur moyen pour les séparer.

\- Alors tu étais où ce weekend ?

La voix de Santana la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle rangea le livre qu'elle avait besoin dans son sac avant de fermer son casier pour faire face à l'autre fille.

\- J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire

\- Et donc tu étais trop occupée pour prendre mes appels ?

La blonde entendit comme par miracle la sonnerie des cours et s'excusa auprès de la latine avant de rejoindre son cours. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle devait vraiment lui parler avant de rentrer dans sa classe. Les filles ne purent se revoir avant l'heure de l'entrainement le soir ayant des cours séparés durant toute la journée.

\- Mais regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui, lança Sue

Quinn la regarda droit dans les yeux sachant que la réplique était pour elle. La blonde avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser la garde devant leur coach sinon elle ne faisait de vous qu'une bouchée.

\- Ma cheville va mieux, je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque jeudi dernier. Je suis à 100% à présent.

\- Il y a intérêt Blondie, le concours arrive à grand pas et je ferai de ta vie un enfer si on ne rafle pas la première place.

Sur ces paroles, Sue ordonna aux filles de faire des tours de terrains pour s'échauffer alors sans crier gare, toutes obéirent. Elles arrivèrent deux heures plus tard dans leur vestiaire totalement crevées. Toutes sauf Quinn qui resta avec Sue pour ranger l'équipement.

\- Je vois que tu as suivi mes derniers conseils, Fabray

Quinn leva les épaules de manière désinvolte comme simple réponse. Pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à penser que les plans démoniaques de sa coach.

\- Ahhhh Quinn, si tu savais à quel point tu me fais penser à moi plus jeune

La blonde allait lui répondre quand elle vu Finn s'approcher vers elle, lui aussi venant de terminer son entrainement.

\- Alors tu m'as trouvé comment aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Elle était occupée à s'entrainer nigaud. Comment veux-tu qu'elle te regarde ? s'indigna Sue

Quinn dut se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher son sourire de sortir. Il fallait reconnaître que sa coach avait certaines fois quelques répliques bien placées.

\- C'est que … euh

\- Euh Euh quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Si tu patauges autant sur la parole que sur le terrain je comprends que vous ayez du mal à gagner un match.

Sur ces paroles, Sue rentra directement dans les vestiaires, laissant les deux jeunes sur le terrain, Finn un peu abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Quinn assez hilare. Elle se reprit quand elle vu le garçon se rapprocher vers elle.

\- Ma mère m'a demandé si tu voulais venir manger avec nous au Breadstick vendredi soir

\- Oh. Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- Tu sais qu'elle fréquente le père de Kurt maintenant, alors on va se retrouver tous les 4 donc cela serait une bonne idée que tu te joignes à nous

\- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un peu un repas familial

\- Ta présence me ferait plaisir

Devant son air simplet, Quinn n'eut la force de refuser. Elle était sa petite-amie et lui avait promis de faire des efforts alors elle devait s'y tenir. Elle l'informa que si ses parents voulaient bien, elle viendrait. En voyant le jeune homme lui accorder un sourire, le blonde pensa qu'elle avait fait au moins une bonne action aujourd'hui. Quinn savait très bien que ses parents seraient d'accord mais elle voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir à la proposition qui pour elle signifiait beaucoup En arrivant dans les vestiaires, elle constata qu'il était vide ce qui l'incita à prendre tout son temps avant de rentrer chez elle. La blonde attrapa son portable pour constater qu'elle avait encore reçue des messages de Santana. Elle ne prit pas le temps de les lire car elle remarqua qu'une autre brune avait tentée de la joindre alors ni une ni deux, elle la rappela.

\- Allo Quinn ?

La blonde rigola avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Si c'est mon nom qui s'indique, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit moi en effet

Rachel fit mine d'être vexée avant de rire à son tour.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de m'appeler un peu plus tôt ? Mais je m'entrainais.

\- Oui je m'en suis doutée après coup. Ta cheville va mieux ?

Quinn sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Son crétin de petit-ami n'avait pas songé une seconde à lui poser cette question contrairement à la brune.

\- Elle tient le coup

\- Attends, donne-moi 5 secondes

La chanteuse mit sa main devant son téléphone pour empêcher l'autre fille d'entendre mais c'était mal connaître Quinn et son ouïe fine. Elle réussit à comprendre vaguement quelques mots « plaisir » « merci » « prochaine fois ».

\- Je suis là désolée, reprit Rachel

\- Je te dérange, tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

\- J'avais Noah sur la ligne du fixe mais c'est bon je viens de raccrocher.

La bonne humeur que Quinn avait ressentie en voyant que la chanteuse l'avait appelé venait de s'évaporer. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Alors elle respira un grand coup avant d'oser poser la question qui la tracassait.

\- Tu … Enfin … Vous êtes ensembles ?

La blonde du écarter le téléphone de son oreille en entendant la chanteuse rire.

\- Je ne voie pas ce qui te fait rire, reprit Quinn

\- C'est toi.

Sentant la colère monter, la blonde n'eut d'autres choix que de changer de sujet avant de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait par la suite.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Voyant le ton froid employé par Quinn, la brune redevenu sérieuse pour ne pas envenimer la situation mais était heureuse de constater la jalousie de la cheerleader même si celle-ci ne lui avouerait jamais.

\- Pour voir si tu avais des moments de disponible cette semaine

\- Mercredi après les cours

La brune acquiesça avant d'entendre ses pères l'appeler pour le repas ce qui donna la fin à la conversation. La cheerleader rejoignit au plus vite les douches pour essayer de calmer sa colère de voir Rachel et Puck devenir aussi proches et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire et faire à la brune, il était logique qu'elle passe à autre chose. Quinn ravala un sanglot avant d'allumer la douche. Sa vie ne pouvait être plus merdique que maintenant. Puis constata qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude.

* * *

\- Très bien les jeunes.

Le professeur de chant tapa dans ses mains pour essayer de capter l'attention.

\- Je vous propose aujourd'hui un exercice pour oublier toute cette pression pour le concours la semaine prochaine.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura des additions ?

\- Non Brittany, rassure-toi, juste de la musique, lui répondit son professeur

\- Je veux avoir le solo, lança Sugar

\- Et pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, s'agaça Mercédès qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être encore mise sur le carreau pour les sélectionnables

\- Un peu de concentration svp, lança leur professeur

\- On va devoir se mettre par deux ? Parce que j'aimerai bien choisir mon partenaire cette fois-ci

Kurt lança un regard noir sur Finn suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de lui répondre.

\- On a compris que cela ne t'avait pas plu d'avoir écrit un devoir sur moi. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir moi ? J'avais autre chose à faire que de parler de …

Schuester tapa dans ses mains ce qui coupa Kurt dans sa phrase

\- Moi par contre, je veux bien être avec Rachel, annonça Puck fièrement, entre juifs nous devons nous soutenir

La brune émit un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Quinn qui serra si fort son point qu'elle pouvait sentir la douleur de ses ongles dans sa paume. Santana remarqua la chose et lança un regard à Brittany qui comprit l'urgence de lui parler.

\- De toute manière, il te les faut toutes, n'est-ce pas Puckerman ?

La phrase qui sortit tout droit de la bouche de Quinn eut le don de lancer un silence dans la pièce. Sentant le regard des autres sur elle, la blonde se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Le cours n'est pas finit Quinn, lui indiqua son professeur

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos petits jeux

Voyant l'énervement de la blonde, le professeur de chant la laissa partir pour essayer de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses autres élèves mais vu Santana se lever à son tour pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un signe de tête mais comprenant qui elle allait rejoindre, il continua son cours ou du moins essaya. La latine retrouva son amie dans les vestiaires déserts à cette heure-ci. La blonde était en train de mettre ses baskets quand elle l'a vu arriver.

\- Tu sais que je suis là Q

\- Je sais... Pour l'instant ce que je veux c'est me défouler

\- On part sur 5 tours ?

Quinn lui émit un petit sourire et la remercia silencieusement d'être aussi compréhensible. La blonde savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait sortir tout ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit en courant. C'est ainsi que les deux meilleurs amies se retrouvèrent côte à côte pour quelques tours de terrain.

Personne ne lui reparla de ce petit incident en cours de chant ce qui la soulagea assez. Les autres avait dû mettre ça sur le coup du stress et cela lui allait très bien. Quinn voyait bien cependant que certaines personnes n'étaient pas dupes, elle pensait notamment à Santana à qui il devenait de plus en plus dur de ne pas parler mais elle tenait bon. La blonde marchait en ce mercredi dans le couloir quand elle aperçut au loin Puck et Rachel discutant. Elle passa doucement à côté d'eux afin d'essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Je ne dis jamais non au Breadstick jolie brune

\- Super. On pourrait se dire vendredi soir ?

\- Avec plaisir

En entendant ce brin de conversation, la blonde attrapa en vitesse son portable dans son sac pour confirmer sa présence à Finn à son repas de vendredi soir. Elle voulait voir d'elle-même si les deux jeunes étaient ensemble ou non.

\- Hey Quinn

La blonde sursauta en voyant Rachel à côté d'elle et se dépêcha de ranger son téléphone une fois le message envoyé.

\- Prête à bosser?

La cheerleader acquiesça et c'est ensemble qu'elles se dirigèrent vers l'auditorium pour perfectionner leur duo. Alors que la brune était déterminée à travailler, il en était tout autre chose pour la blonde qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la brune et à l'homme à la crête.

\- Tu n'es pas très concentrée aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te tracasse ? lui demanda la brune

Quinn ne prit pas 4 chemins avant de lui répondre ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Toi et Puck c'est du sérieux ?

Rachel s'attendait à beaucoup de chose sauf à ça, mais voyant la pointe d'énervement de l'autre fille, elle ne voulait pas se laisser embobiner et voir son fond de pensée.

\- Je ne voie pas en quoi cela te regarde

\- Oh Rachel, je t'en prie, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que lui

La brune la fixa quelques secondes assez aberrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avant de répondre le plus neutre possible.

\- Moi au moins je ne suis pas avec lui pour ce qu'il représente aux yeux des autres

Quinn écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis Rachel, se leva avant de rassembler ses affaires et ajouta une dernière chose avant de partir.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu jugeais sans savoir, comme quoi je ne te connais pas si bien que ça

La blonde voulut répondre mais la chanteuse ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je pense que nous avons fini nos répétitions

Puis la brune partit en laissant la cheerleader clouée sur place. Depuis quand la petite juive avait-elle ce caractère de feu en elle ? Cette fille allait la rendre folle à agir comme ça. Ce que Quinn ignorait c'était ce que voulait Rachel.

Le vendredi soir arriva assez rapidement, Finn était venue chercher Quinn chez elle. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le plus grand silence puis les deux jeunes rejoignirent leur table où Carole, Kurt et Kurt les attendaient déjà.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir Quinn

Le repas commença sans encombre mais la blonde ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Elle faisait cependant des efforts pour participer à la conversation et tout se déroula bien jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient Rachel et Puck arriver. Finn suivit son regard discrètement mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Alors, lança Burt, qu'as-tu prévu pour cet été ?

Quinn qui regardait toujours ce qui se passait 3 tables plus loin n'entendit pas la question ce qui lui valut un coup de coude discret de la part de Kurt.

\- Excusez-moi, la fatigue de la semaine.

Burt acquiesça avant de reprendre, la blonde lui répondit une banalité avant de voir Rachel la fixer. A sa tête, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas au courant de sa présence ici ce soir. Quinn lui lança un sourire mais Rachel détourna son regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Puck ce qui agaça la blonde. Les deux filles ne c'étaient pas parlées depuis leur petite altercation à l'auditorium et Quinn aurait juré que la chanteuse l'avait évité depuis.

\- Quinn, tu as choisi ?

La blonde sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Finn mais se reprit au plus vite en voyant le serveur la fixer. Kurt ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir que sa petite-amie était totalement accro à quelqu'un d'autre surtout vu sa non discrétion. Voyant Rachel se diriger aux toilettes une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Quinn s'excusa auprès de sa table et la suivit. En poussant la porte, la blonde l'aperçu en train de se laver les mains. Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre ne se trouver dans la pièce, elle se positionna à côté d'elle avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu me dis que je juge sans savoir mais le fait que vous soyez là tous les deux montrent bien que vous êtes ensemble

Rachel la regarda du coin de l'œil avant d'éteindre le robinet et d'attraper une serviette pour se sécher les mains.

\- Même si c'était le cas, explique moi en quoi cela te concerne ?

Quinn grimaça devant la brune qui marquait un point.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, lui répondit-elle

\- Mais te dire quoi Quinn ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en couple avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas et qui a un repas familial ce soir mais qui préfère venir dans les toilettes pour me confronter sur une chose totalement absurde.

La blonde passa sa main nerveusement dans son cou ne sachant pas comment répondre puis baissa la tête en voyant le regard persistant de la chanteuse sur elle en trouvant un soudain intérêt à ses pieds. En effet, de quel droit se permettait-elle d'agir ainsi envers Rachel ?

\- Tu as raison, je … je suis désolée. Bonne soirée à vous

Constatant que la blonde allait repartir, Rachel lui attrapa le bras. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper. Quinn avait fait de nouveau un pas vers elle et elle ne lui permettrait pas d'en refaire deux en arrière.

\- Ne t'enfuis pas. Parle-moi

Sentant la sincérité dans ses paroles, Quinn se laissa aller.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal …

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Parce que …

Rachel l' examina, la blonde ne semblait pas sûre d'elle ce qui la surprit. Pourquoi Quinn avait elle choisit de baisser sa garde maintenant ? Était-elle jalouse ? Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ce sentiment dans le regard inoffensif qu'abordait la cheerleader en la regardant.

\- Dis-moi

La brune se rapprocha dangereusement de l'autre fille qui recula jusqu'à heurter la porte laissant les visages des deux filles à quelques centimètres. Quinn pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade, tout son corps était en train de s'enflammer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répondre mais rien ne sortait. Le regard de la brune lui transperçait le cœur, serait-ce de l'amour qu'elle pouvait voir ? Une chose est sure, elle n'avait jamais été regardé ainsi. Puis tout lâcha en elle. Elle en avait assez de réfléchir alors elle attrapa la nuque de la brune pour la rapprocher d'elle afin de connecter leurs lèvres ensemble. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué. C'était comme si une explosion avait lieu en elle. Et rien ne la rendit plus heureuse en sentant Rachel lui rendre son baiser et lui mordiller sa lèvre. La brune ne put se retenir se gémir en sentant les mains de la blonde se faufiler sous son haut. Les deux filles avaient attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que toutes leurs frustrations, désirs et envie passaient à travers ce baiser. Puis, elles se détachèrent doucement l'une de l'autre. Rachel rouvrit les yeux la première et ce qu'elle vu lui coupa le souffle, la blonde ne lui avait jamais paru aussi magnifique. Elle la vue ouvrir les yeux doucement, et elle se noya littéralement dans son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la blonde rougir légèrement.

\- J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Rach'

La brune sentit ses jambes franchir devant cet aveu ne s'y attendant pas. Elle se rapprocha pour embrasser sa joue avant de lui souffler qu'elle aussi. Chacune rejoignit sa table quelques minutes plus tard, plus heureuse qu'elles ne l'étaient quand elles l'avaient quittée.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, lui fit remarquer Finn

\- Oui, j'ai croisé Rachel aux toilettes et on a papoté

Le sourire grandissant de Kurt n'échappa pas à la blonde qui regarda de nouveau son petit-ami qui lui parlait.

\- Depuis quand tu es amie avec elle ? l'interrogea-t-il

\- C'est qu'un devoir et un duo rapproche, non ?

La pirouette de Kurt soulagea la jeune fille qui le remercia silencieusement constatant que la réponse avait l'air de satisfaire Finn. Quinn se permit de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Rachel qui lui lança un discret sourire auquel elle répondu. Décidément cette soirée se déroulait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, Quinn ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur ne cessant de repasser dans sa tête ce qu'il c'était passé dans les toilettes. La jeune fille lui avait rendu son baiser ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore une chance et que comme lui avait signifiait Kurt, rien n'était encore perdu. Les cartes étaient entre ses mains désormais et elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant Finn coupait le moteur de sa voiture puis reconnu sa maison. La blonde se tourna vers lui avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Quinn sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Pourquoi cette question, lui demanda-t-elle ?

\- J'ai bien vu comment tu as regardé Puck tout le long du repas. Ta réaction en début de semaine au Glee Club et ton comportement beaucoup plus distant envers moi depuis qu'il tourne autour de Rachel. Il t'intéresse ?

La blonde se sentit tellement désolée pour lui. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez discrète. Parce que même si Finn se trompait de personne, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas attachée à lui. Alors devait-elle le convaincre qu'il avait tort ? Que tout ça n'était que dans sa tête et continuer cette mascarade jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Le garçon méritait bien plus que ça.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Finn

Le jeune homme acquiesça douloureusement comprenant qu'il ne c'était pas trompé. Ne voulant pas créer de malaise, la blonde continua.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par Puck, tu peux me croire mais …

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Le quaterback n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle connaissait mais il s'était toujours bien comporté avec elle, faisant tout son possible pour lui donner le sourire. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, Quinn n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de Rachel. Elle avait eu beau se répéter que c'était faux, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour la chanteuse mais elle ne faisait que de se mentir à elle-même. La blonde ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Elle ne pouvait prédire l'avenir et dire si Rachel était la personne avec qui elle allait finir sa vie mais elle était sûre d'une chose, pour le découvrir, il fallait oser et tenter. Pour cela, rompre avec Finn était la meilleure solution, elle le savait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue en voyant la voiture du jeune homme s'éloigner.


	15. Chapter 15

\- J'ai le scoop du siècle pour vous

Tina posa son plateau sur la même table que ses amis en ce mercredi midi toute excitée de leur annoncer le dernier potin en date.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit la semaine dernière, je cite « je crois que je devrais arrêter de me mêler de la vie des autres ? » lui dit Artie assez perplexe

L'asiatique grimaça à la remarque de son ami et lui tira la langue pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, lui lança Sugar, moi je veux savoir

Kurt et Mercédès acquiescèrent à leur tour. Tous étaint adaptent des bruits de couloirs, surtout de ceux qui ne les concernaient pas.

\- Figurez-vous que notre chère Quinn aurait plaqué son beau Quaterback le weekend dernier.

Rachel qui buvait tranquillement sa bouteille d'eau recracha tout ce qu'elle avait en bouche sur Artie qui se trouvait en face d'elle ce qui fit rire toute la table sauf le concerné. Tina tenait là en effet le scoop de l'année.

\- Comment tu peux en être sure ? lui demanda Kurt

\- Finn l'a annoncé à Puck, qui l'a dit à Mike qui me l'a répété. Bien que normalement cette information devait rester confidentielle.

\- Mais nous sommes une famille, compléta Mercédès. On ne doit rien cacher à sa famille.

\- Tout à fait, surenchérit Kurt

Rachel n'en revenait toujours pas, « Quinn aurait plaqué son beau Quaterback » cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans sa tête. Les choses commençaient-elles enfin à changer ? Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la cheerleader depuis leur fameux baiser échangé, ne sachant pas trop comment agir, la brune avait voulu laisser le temps aux choses et apparemment cela tournait en sa faveur. Elle ne put cacher sa joie dans un sourire qui prit tout son visage qui n'échappa pas à Tina.

\- C'est le fait que Finn soit célibataire ou que Quinn l'ait largué qui te fait sourire ?

Rachel revint sur terre en sentant les autres la fixer, elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de bredouiller une réponse que personne ne comprit. Comprenant le malaise qui allait arriver, Kurt changea radicalement de sujet pour parler du concours de chant qui avait lieu ce weekend. La brune n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur cette discussion, regarda tout autour d'elle pour essayer d'apercevoir Quinn mais ses recherches furent vaines. Elle avait besoin de lui parler de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, alors elle abandonna rapidement ses camarades pour essayer de trouver celle qui ne quittait pas ses pensées avant que les cours ne reprennent. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Santana et Brittany avaient une longueur d'avance sur elle.

\- Alors comme ça, toi et le balaineau c'est fini ? demanda la latine

Quinn, exaspérée par les surnoms que trouvait toujours Santana, leva les yeux en l'air, décidemment elle ne changerait jamais. Voyant ses deux amies la fixer, la blonde sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défiler cette fois-ci.

\- Oui, je l'ai quitté vendredi dernier

Brittany retint doucement la latine qui était prête à bondir sur sa coéquipière.

\- Vendredi ? Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu comptais peut-être me l'annoncer pour Noël ?

La blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle avait merdé sur ce coup là mais plus tard la latine aurait été au courant et plus elle pouvait repousser l'inévitable.

\- La vraie question, reprit Brittany tout en simplicité, est pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas quitté plus tôt ?

En plein de mille. Brittany ne voulait plus passer par quatre chemins, l'autre blonde avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle et Santana alors il était temps de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Elle vu la blonde trouver un soudain intérêt au sol ce qui confirma ses pensées. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand elle vu la latine se rapprocher de Quinn pour se positionner à côté d'elle et lui caresser le dos.

\- Q tu ne peux pas agir en fonction des autres éternellement, il faut aussi que tu penses à toi, lui glissa-t-elle

La blonde commença à se mordiller les lèvres ce qui traduisait sa nervosité. Devait-elle tout dire ? A vrai, elle n'avait plus vraiment la force de vivre ainsi, sinon elle allait finir en dépression nerveuse et elle trouvait cela un peu jeune pour son âge.

\- Sue a fait pression sur toi, par rapport à nous ?

Quinn bougea simplement la tête de haut en bas pour répondre, n'osant regarder ses amies dans les yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

\- Parce qu'il vous en a fallu du chemin pour en arriver jusque-là et je ne voulais pas la laisser tout gâcher.

Les deux filles furent réellement touchées par l'aveu de leur amie. Brittany détourna son regard vers le fond du couloir et aperçu leur coach passer. Alors ni une ni deux elle se lança à sa poursuite laissant les deux autres sur place sans explication.

\- Je démissionne

La blonde n'avait jamais abordé un air aussi sur d'elle ce qui laissa une Sue assez incrédule n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise.

Le regard de la cheerleader ne faiblit pas devant ses paroles, elle était déterminée à aller au bout de ses pensées cette fois ci.

\- Mais on ne démissionne pas de son poste de cheerleader, serais-tu encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es vraiment ?

Brittany resta de marbre en entendant son coach, contrairement à Santana qui se sentit bouillir littéralement et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de rejoindre sa petite-amie.

\- Je démissionne aussi

Sue resta béa devant l'aplomb des deux jeunes filles.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

\- De quel droit vous vous permettez de faire pression sur Q ? lui demanda Santana qui ne ménagea pas sa haine dans sa question

Voyant la tension dans le couloir, les élèves commencèrent à se rapprocher voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait. Quinn n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ses deux meilleures tenaient-elles tête à leur coach pour elle ? Etaient-elles prête à tout envoyer valser pour son bonheur ? Puis son regard tomba sur celui de Rachel. Elle pouvait lire de l'incompréhension sur son visage avant qu'elle ne le voit et ne lui adresse un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Tellement de chose avait changé depuis que la chanteuse était rentrée dans sa vie, de bonnes choses. Puis, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, Quinn rejoignit ses deux amies avant de faire face elle aussi à la coach.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Fabray, lui lança Sue voyant que la blonde allait prendre la parole

\- Certaine fois, un acte vaut plus qu'une parole

Voyant l'incompréhension de Sue et des personnes autour d'elle, Quinn ne se défila pas avant de tirer sur la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui tomba à ses pieds, puis de retirer le haut de son uniforme qu'elle lança au nez de sa désormais ancienne coach. Brittany ne perdit pas une seconde avant de suivre le même geste et fut suivit de peu par Santana. Les trois filles ne se firent pas prier pour faire demi-tour et rejoindre un vestiaire laissant tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène sans voix.

\- Mon dieu, mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite, s'exclama Quinn en y posant sa main

\- On peut savoir d'où t'es venue cette idée de te mettre à moitié à poil devant le lycée ?

La blonde n'avait aucune réponse à lui formuler. Elle-même n'en avait aucune idée à vrai dire, elle avait agi sous l'adrénaline voilà tout.

\- Heureusement qu'on est bien foutu

La réplique de Brittany eut le don de lancer un fou rire général entre les trois pendant un instant avant qu'elles ne réalisent dans quel bordel elles s'étaient mises.

\- On est censé faire quoi maintenant ? demanda la latine

Brittany n'en ayant aucune idée ne put lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaule.

\- Je crois que beaucoup de choses vont changer à partir d'aujourd'hui pour nous, annonça Quinn

Les 3 filles furent coupées dans leur dialogue en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte du vestiaire. L'ancienne capitaine alla ouvrir et fut des plus surprise en tombant sur une petite brune mais se décala légèrement pour la laisser entrer.

\- Alors Berry, on vient mater les trois plus belles meufs du lycée ? la questionna Santana ayant aucune pudeur à être en sous-vêtement devant elle.

Rachel rougit instantanément sur place et ne c'était jamais sentit aussi mal à l'aise qu'à l'heure actuelle, trouvant un soudain intérêt au plafond.

\- C'est que … euh … je …

Quinn rigola à son insu en voyant la brune ainsi. Elle aurait pu en profiter mais non, son regard ne décoller pas du plafond.

\- On te laisserait bien avec Q mais c'est qu'on est à cours de vêtement pour sortir

La phrase eut le don de faire reprendre ses esprits à Rachel qui tendit le sac qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Voici des affaires

\- Je crois que je préfère encore me balader toute nue plutôt que de porter tes fringues Berry

Sentant les yeux menaçants de sa petite-amie, la latine se rétracta.

\- Enfin, c'est gentil, merci

Brittany attrapa le sac et partit du côté des douches pour s'habiller avec San, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux autres filles.

\- C'est assez courageux ce que tu as fait

Quinn sourit en voyant que Rachel arrivait enfin à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il était plus que temps si tu veux mon avis

La brune acquiesça timidement. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Enfin elle n'avait pas attendu que Quinn se mette en sous-vêtements devant une bonne partie du lycée mais juste qu'elle tienne tête à Sue Sylvester.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de regretter ?

\- Regretter de pouvoir enfin agir comme j'en ai envie ? Non je ne pense pas.

Puis pour compléter ces dire, la blonde se rapprocha doucement de la chanteuse qui continuer de la fixer de ses adorables yeux chocolats. Elles en avaient parcouru du chemin ensemble et pour la première fois, elles entrevoyaient une lueur d'espoir. Quinn l'embrassa chastement avant de se rappeler qu'elle ferait mieux d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Elles avaient besoin de parler toutes les deux, mais le moment n'était pas vraiment propice là. Après l'avoir saluer comme elle le voulait, elle partit rejoindre ses deux amies qu'elle surprit en plein milieu d'un baiser enflammé.

\- Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais ma parole, lança la blonde exaspérée

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici tu seras pareil avec Berry, lui répondit Santana avec un clin d'œil

Quinn se dépêcha de s'habiller avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et se tourna pour faire face à ses amies.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait pour moi

\- C'est nous qui te remercions Q.

Santana prit une respiration avant de continuer.

\- Prendre sur toi pendant tout ce temps … faire passer notre bonheur avant le tiens …

La latine n'était pas du genre à remercier ou dire du bien des gens alors quand elle essayait, il lui arriver souvent de ne pas trouver les mots justes ou assez forts pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle repensa à la phrase que Quinn avait sortie un peu plus tôt « Certaine fois, un acte vaut plus qu'une parole » et tendit son petit doigt. L'ancienne capitaine sourit avant d'y joindre le sien et Brittany ne perdit pas une seconde avant de compléter elle aussi par le sien. Les trois anciennes cheerleaders furent interrompues par la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours. Quinn se crispa un peu ne sachant pas trop ce qui les attendait dehors.

\- Tout ira bien tant que nous serons toutes les 3

Les paroles de Brittany les apaisèrent et c'est ensemble qu'elles sortirent des vestiaires prêtes à faire face à l'inconnu.

\- Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce, dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Les filles se regardèrent assez aberrées, elles ne c'étaient pas attendues à voir leur principal les attendre de mauvais poil. Mais après coup, il est vrai que de se promener volontairement à moitié nue dans le lycée n'est pas vraiment préconisé. Les filles ne se firent pas prier pour s'assoir une fois arrivée dans le bureau. Figgins les regarda une à une attentivement les rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous écoute jeunes filles

Les trois amies se regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter, devaient-elles parler, se taire, fuir ? Le silence fut coupé par l'arrivée de leur professeur de chant.

\- Je suis venu aussi vite que possible

\- Je vous attendais Schuesters justement. Alors …

Sue arriva comme une furie dans le bureau, claquant la porte si fort que cela en fit trembler les murs.

\- JE demande le renvoi immédiatement de ces trois filles pour haute trahison à l'Amérique. Qu'on les jette au fin fond d'un trou sans eau et sans pain

\- Calmez-vous Sue, lui lança Figgins non surpris de la voir débarquer ainsi

\- Que je me calme ? J'ai sorti ces filles du ruisseau je vous rappelle …

\- Tu vas un peu trop loin dans tes propos Sue, lui fit remarquer Schuester

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sue sorte encore plus de ces gonds. Les trois filles n'osèrent interagir à cette pagaille et attendaient patiemment de connaitre leur sort. Après quelques autres insultes et menaces, Sue quitta le bureau hors d'elle, faisant passer sa rage sur les quelques élèves qui avaient eu le malheur de la croiser dans le couloir.

\- Vous comprenez bien jeunes filles que je ne peux tolérer un tel comportement

\- Oh arrêtez ce charabia, lança le professeur de chant. Sue est odieuse avec tout le monde sans qu'on ne lui dise rien et pour une fois que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête …

\- Laissez-moi faire mon boulot Schuester.

Le proviseur dirigea son regard de nouveau vers les trois anciennes cheerleader qui n'avaient toujours pas bougées d'un poil.

\- Il est strictement interdit de se dévêtir au lycée. Pour cela, je me voie dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer trois jours ...

\- Non, non, non. Il est hors de question de les renvoyer à deux jours de notre concours. Vous savez parfaitement que cela ferait trop plaisir à Sylvester et pénaliserait tout le groupe.

\- Bon Dieu ! Laissez-moi finir une de mes phrases où je vous renvoie aussi pour non-respect de son supérieur.

Le professeur s'assit sur le canapé présent dans le coin droit de la pièce avant de faire signe de la main au principal de continuer.

\- Votre renvoi prendra effet à partir de lundi prochain, jeunes filles. En attendant, vous avez l'ordre de vous tenir à carreau jusqu'à la fin de l'année. On est d'accord ?

Les trois amies ne se firent pas prier avant d'acquiescer devant leur sentence, heureuse de pouvoir participer au concours de chant.

\- A présent, disparaissez.

Les filles se levèrent et partir en remerciant du regard leur professeur. Une fois les avoir vu partir, Schuester se leva à son tour et ne détourna pas son regard du principal.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de plus de votre part William.

Le professeur de chant prit sur lui pour ne rien rajouter et quitta à son tour le bureau.

Quinn traina un peu au lycée avant de rentrer chez elle repoussant ainsi la discussion avec son père sur son choix de quitter les cheerios en cours d'année. Elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à une dispute avec lui mais elle préférait la repousser de quelques heures. Après avoir saluée ses deux autres amies, elle se dirigea à l'auditorium et fut heureuse de constater qu'il était vide. Tout naturellement, elle s'installa au piano pour y fredonner une mélodie. Ce n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard qu'elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, à présent elle était prête à affronter son père, du moins elle se plaisait à le croire. Elle essayait de regrouper les points positifs à son abandon de poste en marchant dans le couloir quand elle vit au loin Rachel sortir d'une classe ce qui lui donna lui rendit sa bonne humeur.

\- Hey Rachel

La brune se retourna assez crispé et esquiva un sourire forcé.

\- Que fais-tu encore ici ? la questionna Quinn

\- Je … J'avais des devoirs à finir et toi ?

La blonde pouvait voir l'autre fille sur ces gardes et assez agitée.

\- Je retournais à ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi pour tout te dire. Tu es toute seule ?

Rachel acquiesça vivement et sentit son pounds s'accélérer ainsi que sa gorge devenir sèche.

\- Je pensais que l'on pourrait parler toutes les deux, lui demanda Quinn

\- Euh … oui bien sur

La blonde commençait à trouver le comportement de la chanteuse assez bizarre, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Quinn

Mais avant que Rachel ne réponde, Puck sortit de la même pièce qu'elle quelques instants plus tôt et se figea en voyant les deux filles le fixer tout en laissant échapper un « et merde ». Les yeux de la blonde passa de l'un à l'autre, essayant de réaliser ce qu'elle voyait, était-elle en train de rêver ?

\- Je peux tout expliquer, lui lança la brune.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, lui répondit-elle sèchement

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, reprit Puck, qui ne voulait pas créer de sous-entendu

Rachel regarda le jeune homme qui comprit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il parte ce qu'il fit en lui lançant un regard désolé. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir regardé mieux avant de sortir de la pièce. La brune se retourna de nouveau vers Quinn et prit sur elle pour ne pas fuir en voyant le regard de colère qu'elle lui lança. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde doucement mais celle-ci recula vivement.

\- Tu m'as bien prise pour une conne, lui lâcha l'ancienne cheerleader pleine de haine

\- Ecoute, je ..

\- Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas fait gaffe que lui aussi était dans la pièce peut-être?

\- Désolée de t'avoir menti mais j'avais une bonne raison.

Quinn ravala sa fierté et ainsi ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus pour envoyer balader la chanteuse. Elle avait le droit au bénéfice du doute alors de la tête elle lui indiqua qu'elle était toute oui quant à son explication.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

La blonde passa sa main sur son visage pour essayer de réfléchir mais son cerveau avait eu déjà trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi aujourd'hui, lui annonça Quinn.

A cet instant, la blonde voulait juste courir dans sa chambre et se réfugier dans son lit pour faire abstraction du monde extérieur pendant quelques heures. Alors, elle tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle et fut soulagée de voir que la chanteuse ne la suivre pas. Cependant, à peine avait-elle franchit la porte qu'elle entendit son père l'appeler du salon. Elle ne se fit pas prier avant de la rejoindre et de prendre une grande inspiration au moment de rentrer dans la pièce sachant d'avance qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quinn ne fut pas surprise de voir ses parents l'attendre, sa mère assise dans le canapé et son père appuyait contre la cheminée avec ce qu'il semblait être un verre de whisky. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle que c'était son premier. Un moment de silence passa avant que son père ne se retourne vers elle pour prendre la parole.

\- C'est marrant mais tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un appel de ton lycée m'informant que ma chère fille aurait écopée d'un renvoi de 3 jours.

La blonde savait parfaitement qu'elle devait laissée son père finir avant de pouvoir répondre, au risque sinon de le mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Son père prit une gorgée du liquide de son verre, le reposa sur le rebord de la cheminée avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Mais le plus drôle c'est que j'ai appris dans la foulée que tu ne faisais plus partie des cheerleaders. Et te voyant sans ton uniforme, j'en conclus que ces informations sont fondées.

Son père s'arrêta de parler ce qui plongea la pièce dans un nouveau silence. Quinn détourna son regard vers sa mère qui ne disait rien, elle aurait voulu pour une fois qu'elle prenne sa défense mais non, elle restait comme toujours éteinte, à boire les paroles de son mari.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle

La phrase eut le don de faire sursauter la blonde qui prit son courage à deux mains en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Quinn savait qu'elle avait hérité d'une partie du caractère de son père. Lorsqu'elle parlait, tout le monde se taisait et l'écoutait mais elle réalisa que c'était plus pas crainte que par envie.

\- Je te laisse 2 minutes pour m'expliquer

La blonde ferma les yeux 2-3 secondes pour se donner du courage et serra ses poings pour éviter de trembler. Son père la laissait s'expliquer alors elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai défendu mes opinions et mes valeurs, peut-être l'ai-je fait de façon maladroite ce qui explique ce renvoi de trois jours. Mais tu m'as toujours dis qu'un Fabray ne devait jamais avoir peur et ne jamais reculer devant quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai fait ce qui m'a paru juste. Je sais que tu t'attends à avoir une petite fille modèle, ayant de bonnes notes et décrochant le titre de cheerleading pour que tout le monde te félicite comme ils ont pu le faire avec Fran. Je veux juste voir au-dessus de tout ça mais au fond je reste toujours cette petite fille qui veut que son père reste fier d'elle.

Quinn avait parlé d'une traite étant persuadée que son père avait compté chaque seconde. Elle c'était livrée dans ce monologue et quel que soit la réaction de son père, elle était prête à voir les conséquences de son acte. Son père resta pensif avant de lui demander.

\- Regrettes-tu ?

\- Je regrette simplement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je refuse d'être un mouton et de suivre le troupeau pour être dans la norme. Je préfère créer ma propre personnalité et découvrir les choses de moi-même.

\- Forte tête hein ?

Quinn lui adresse un sourire discret ne sachant pas comment prendre sa question.

\- Je suis content que tu défendes des idées Quinn mais se faire renvoyer de son lycée est une chose que je ne peux laisser passer. Il y a des règles dans cette maison et tu te dois de les respecter.

Le ton sec que prit son père surprit la jeune fille qui pensait s'en sortir pas trop mal jusque-là. Elle était cependant assez fière d'elle en arrivant à esquiver le fait qu'elle avait voulu défendre ses deux amies filles qui sortaient ensemble. Son père ayant une vision assez stricte sur le monde, elle ne serait comment il réagirait en apprenant toute la vérité. Bien qu'il n'est jamais fait de commentaire sur les Berry quand elle avait été dormir chez eux mais elle ne voulait tenter le diable.

\- Es-tu sure de vouloir quitter les cheerios ?

\- Pour cette année oui.

\- Bien, tu es assez grande de faire tes propres choix. Je ne tolèrerais plus aucun autre débordement de la sorte. La conversation est close et je ne veux pas que l'on revienne sur le sujet. A présent, file.

Quinn acquiesça et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. La conversation ne s'était pas trop mal passée bien que la voix de son père la fasse encore frissonner. Elle savait que maintenant elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur que ce soit à l'école ou chez elle.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Sinon on peut sécher quelques jours, lança une Santana assez stressée

\- Bien sûr, je suis sûre que mon père sera heureux d'apprendre que je fais l'école buissonnière, lui répondit Quinn

En simple réponse, la latine haussa les épaules.

\- Mais non tout va bien se passer, vous aller voir, renchérit Brittany

Les trois filles se trouvaient, en ce jeudi matin, sur le parking de leur lycée. Aujourd'hui marquait le premier jour sans leur uniforme ce qui les angoissait assez. Après quelques minutes à essayer de se rassurer mutuellement, elles sortirent ensemble pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal. Elles savaient que leurs regards ne devaient pas traduire leurs angoisses sinon les autres élèves allaient faire d'elles qu'une bouchée. C'est ainsi qu'elles rentrèrent dans l'enceinte de leur lycée la tête haute comme à leur habitude. Certains n'en revenaient pas en les voyant, la rumeur était donc vraie. Les 3 cheerleaders les plus en vent avaient tout plaquées. Mais, les trois filles avalèrent durement leur salive en voyant Jacob, la commère de McKinley, arriver avec quelques autres parias de leur école avec slushies en mains. De voir leurs sourires diaboliques glaça le sang des trois anciennes cheerleaders qui ne savaient comment agir.

\- Tu touches un seul de leurs cheveux et tu retrouveras les ordures de nouveau tous les matins

Puck était apparu comme par magie à côté d'elles et il n'était pas seul, Finn et Mike étaient présents et tout aussi menaçants.

\- Elles ne sont plus que de simples loseuses à présent, ricana Jacob

Le regard que lui lancèrent les trois sportifs lui fit regretter ses mots aussi tôt, apparemment il n'était pas l'heure de plaisanter avec eux. Puck fit un pas en avant ce qui a eu pour effet de faire reculer les autres garçons de peur. Voyant ceci, Santana ne perdit pas une seconde et se rapprocha de Jacob jusqu'à lui prendre son soda glacé des mains. Elle en but une gorgée doucement en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Cassis, mon préféré. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne put que tourner la tête de gauche à droite trop pétrifié pour parler.

\- Parce que c'est lui le plus collant de tous

La latine ne perdit pas une seconde avant de lui lancer la boisson au visage fièrement.

\- N'oublies à qui tu t'adresses minus

Voyant les élèves se regrouper tout autour d'eux, les trois filles surent qu'il était temps pour elles de déguerpirent avent de se faire prendre par Figgins et d'être renvoyées pour de bons. C'est ainsi qu'elles prirent la direction de leur premier cours de la journée ravie de voir les élèves s'écarter encore devant elles.

\- Alors contente d'être toujours la reine ?

Quinn détourna sa tête et aperçu Finn s'assoir à côté d'elle avec un sourire sincère. Malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle avait pu lui donner, le jeune homme ne lui tournait pas le dos. C'était vraiment une bonne personne.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait

Le jeune acquiesça, il était pour lui tout à fait logique de la défendre. Certes, leur relation n'avait pas marché mais cela ne retirait en rien les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, le mot était passé vite sur le fait que les trois filles étaient intouchables.

\- Très bien, les jeunes, le concours est après-demain et ce soir est notre dernière répétition.

N'oubliez pas que l'on se retrouve samedi matin au lycée pour prendre le bus.

\- C'est légal de venir un samedi matin au lycée ? demanda sérieusement Puck

Kurt lui demanda s'il s'écoutait des fois quand il parlait pendant que Rachel rigola doucement. Quinn le regarda discrètement constatant qu'elle était à côté du jeune homme. Sa chance était-elle vraiment passée ?

\- T'inquiète pas, elle va te revenir

La blonde détourna son regard vers Santana pour lui adresser un sourire non convaincu. Elle n'avait plus envie de nier son attirance pour la chanteuse, sa meilleure amie la connaissait que trop bien pour lui mentir de nouveau.

\- N'oublies pas que mon œil mexicain ne se trompe jamais

\- Ton œil mexicain ? Celui qui me voyait comme une diva imbue de ma personne ? s'empressa de dire Mercédès en se retournant pour faire face aux deux filles

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là Aretha je te signale, lui répondit la latine

\- Tout finira par s'arranger, donne lui juste un peu de temps, reprit Mercédès en regardant la blonde

Quinn écarquilla les yeux. Que Santana sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rachel passait, mais toute autre personne ne passait pas du tout. En voyant la blonde devenir blanche, la latine rigola pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrète. Tout le monde peut ressentir cette tension sexuelle autour de vous. Enfin tout le monde sauf …

\- Santana, tu veux peut-être nous faire part de ta discussion

La latine regarda son professeur et fut prête à parler avant de recevoir un coup de coude discret de la part de Quinn qui lui lança un regard noir. Santana changea d'avis et laissa la pleine parole à son professeur avant de glisser discrètement à la blonde.

\- Au moins ça aurait mis les choses au claire

Exaspérée, Quinn leva les yeux. Santana était irrécupérable.

Le samedi arriva assez rapidement. Et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils se rendirent au concours. Quinn et Rachel ne c'étaient pas reparlées depuis le mercredi, et se jetaient mutuellement des regards qui traduisaient de plus en plus leur envie. Leur duo était la première chanson du groupe alors après que chacun fut habillé et après un sermon pleine d'attention de leur professeur de chant, Quinn alla rejoindre la scène où un piano l'attendait déjà. Le rideau était encore baissé mais elle pouvait sentir le public derrière ce qui la crispa encore plus. Son regard se dirigea vers les coulisses où elle pouvait voir ses amis la soutenir à travers des sourires et des pouces levés. Ce moment était le sien et elle ne comptait pas le gâcher. Puis doucement, elle vu le rideau se lever et sentit le public la fixer. Alors, après avoir pris une derrière respiration, elle ferma les yeux et fit abstraction de tout ce qu'il l'entourait pour poser délicatement ses doigts sur les touches du piano pour en sortir les premières notes de la musique avant de joindre sa voix dessus.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

C'est en entendant des notes de musique venant d'une guitare que la blonde rouvrit les yeux. Etait-elle dans un rêve ou Rachel l'avait-elle réellement rejoint sur scène en jouant de l'instrument ? Depuis quand la jeune fille savait-elle jouait ? Le regard que lui lançait la chanteuse la fit rougir, jamais elle n'avait été regardé de la sorte et elle doutait vouloir qu'une une autre personne que Rachel la regarde ainsi.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

C'est en l'entendant chanter que Quinn comprit enfin. « Je te demande juste de me faire confiance », la phrase de la brune lui revint en tête, elle et Puck ne sortaient pas du tout ensemble, le jeune homme lui avait seulement appris à jouer de la guitare. Elle esquiva un petit sourire de satisfaction qui n'échappa pas à Rachel qui comprit sa signification. Les filles ne détachèrent pas leur regard l'une de l'autre, plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour l'instant, elles étaient dans leur bulle et rien ne pourrait la faire éclater. Pour le dernier refrain, Quinn délaissa son piano pour rejoindre Rachel qui posa sa guitare. Elles finiraient leur chanson en acapella main dans la main. L'émotion était-elle qu'une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans la salle avait les larmes aux yeux, ébloui par cette magnifique prestation et personne ne perdit une seconde à la fin de celle-ci pour se lever et applaudir comme il le fallait les deux filles qui avaient du mal à revenir sur terre. C'est en voyant les autres arriver sur scène qu'elles comprirent que la musique suivante allait commencer alors elles allèrent se placer pour danser et faire honneur au solo de Santana puis à leur chanson de groupe.

C'est euphorique que tous rejoignirent les coulisses, heureux d'avoir exceller dans leur performance.

\- On a tous déchiré les gars, s'exclama Puck

\- Ca sent bon les nationales, lança Mercédès

Will Schuester n'avait jamais aussi fier d'eux. Certes, les résultats n'étaient pas encore annoncés mais il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils finiraient premier ce qui leur garantissait une place pour la grande finale qui se déroulerait à New York cette année. De voir ses élèves aussi heureux, le combler de joie, c'est en voyant Santana serrait Artie sans ses bras qu'il comprit qu'il avait gagné son challenge. Ces jeunes apprenaient à se connaître et a s'appréciaient à son plus grand bonheur.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape maintenant ?

La voix de Sugar le fit sortir de ses pensées mais il n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Il regarda sa montre avant de lui répondre.

\- Nous étions les derniers à passer, les résultats ne devraient plus trop tarder. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à là.

Chacun cria de plus belles de satisfaction et personne ne perdit une seconde avant d'aller courir dans les couloirs et aussi se mélanger aux autres chorales. Quinn suivait Brittany lorsqu'elle sentit Finn lui attraper le bras gentiment.

\- Je sais que le moment est peut-être pas vraiment approprié mais pourrions-nous parler ?

La blonde acquiesça avant de le suivre intriguée dans un endroit un peu plus calme. Elle vu le jeune homme ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, comme s'il n'était pas sure de trouver les bons mots. Alors elle pria intérieurement qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose par rapport à elle. Elle lui avait déjà assez fait de mal comme ça. Le sportif prit une grande inspiration avant de trouver le courage de se lancer.

\- C'est elle c'est ça ?

Quinn mit quelques secondes à comprendre la question. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se battre continuellement contre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait déjà failli perdre Rachel à plusieurs reprises alors elle savait que maintenant elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Ainsi, il était peut-être temps de commencer à assumer doucement ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le crier sur les toits mais elle avait confiance en Finn. Il avait toujours était d'une très grande gentillesse avec elle, faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse même s'il était souvent maladroit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de simplement laisser sortir un simple « Oui » de sa bouche. La blonde resta comme paralyser, ça y'est, elle l'avait admis à haute voix, elle n'eut le temps de paniquer car Finn lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Je n'avais pas tords alors, je m'étais juste trompé de personne, reconnu le sportif.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire Quinn ne pouvait que répondre en affirmant de sa tête. Voyant toute sa vulnérabilité, Finn savait que ses prochains mots seraient cruciaux. Il avait toujours cru que c'était de sa faute si la blonde n'était pas heureuse avec lui, qu'il s'y prenait mal. L'amour ne se commandait pas, il le savait, il n'avait pas prévu non plus de tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait que son bonheur alors si elle le trouvait auprès de Rachel, il ferait tout pour que cela fonctionne entre elles.

\- Tu mérites d'être heureuse avec la personne que tu désires

Remarquant que la blonde ne pouvait pas encore parler, le jeune homme continua.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu ne seras pas toute seule pour traverser tout ça.

Quinn lui adressa un sourire sincère. Dieu que cela faisait du bien d'entendre de telle parole, elle en avait tellement besoin pour se sentir plus forte car elle savait que la période qui allait suivre n'allait pas être toute rose, ainsi savoir qu'elle avait des amis sur qui compter la réconforter. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la blonde se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte avec grand plaisir tout en le remerciant.

\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ? Se soutenir ?

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants avant que Finn ne s'éloigne doucement en lui disant qu'il sera là pour elle si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Quinn essuya ses quelques larmes et le remercia une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne retrouvent les autres dans le hall.

\- Alors vous étiez passés où les amoureux, demanda une Sugar enjouée

Quinn préféra ignorer la question et chercha du regard une certaine brune qu'elle trouva en train de rigoler avec Artie. De la voir ainsi lui réchauffer tellement le cœur. Elle n'eut le temps de voir que Rachel avait détourné son regard vers elle car Santana arriva sur elle comme un tourbillon.

\- Alors il te voulait quoi le baleineau ? Que tu redeviennes sa sirène ?

La blonde leva les yeux en signe d'exaspération.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais hein ?

\- Que veux-tu c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime, franche et spontanée

Quinn ne put répondre car une personne hurla que les résultats étaient tombés. Ni une ni deux, tous coururent pour constater qu'en effet ils avaient bien gagné. Chacun tomba dans les bras de son voisin, ému et heureux du travail fournit. Après quelques embrassades, ils prirent la direction du bus pour rentrer sur Lima directement. Rachel rentra comme à son habitude la première dans le bus, pouvant ainsi choisir sa place, pas trop devant mais pas trop derrière non plus. Elle sentit que la fatigue de la journée n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage de parler tout le trajet de nouveau à Kurt. La brune préférait nettement dormir. Cependant, elle reconnut instantanément la douce odeur de la personne qui était à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup pour voir qu'une certaine blonde c'était installée et lui souriait timidement.

\- Tu n'es définitivement pas Kurt, lui lança une Rachel amusait

\- Tu préférerais peut-être que …

Quinn se tut en sentant la main de la brune sur la sienne. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se sentir rougir. Elle détestait se sentir aussi guimauve auprès de la brune, cela ne ressemblait en rien à la Quinn dure que les autres connaissaient. La blonde jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour voir que personne ne prêtait attention à elles. Apparemment cela paraissait logique de les voir s'assoir ensemble. Le bus avait à peine démarré que la moitié des jeunes dormaient déjà, exténués de leur incroyable journée.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit Quinn, vraiment désolée pour …

Rachel mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Certes, elles avaient besoin de discuter, mais ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment. Alors la brune lui ouvrit doucement les bras et l'autre fille ne se fit pas prier pour se fondre dedans. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien que maintenant, demain serait un autre jour, elle voulait profiter du moment présent.

\- Mes parents se sont absentés tout le weekend … tu … tu voudrais … venir dormir chez moi ?

Rachel s'arrêta de respirer et de bouger. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle sentit le regard de la blonde se tournait vers elle, et cru fondre en voyant toute la tendresse qui en ressortit. Elle était sûre d'avoir trouvé le paradis.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir

Après avoir demandé confirmation à ses pères par texto, Rachel s'endormit paisiblement avec Quinn dans ses bras pour le reste du trajet. La brune jura qu'il ne c'était passé que quelques minutes quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui caressait tendrement la joue en lui soufflant qu'elle devait se réveiller car ils étaient arrivés. Mais elle refusait de sortir de sa léthargie, sentir la main de Quinn contre sa joue était juste divin. Elle dut cependant le faire, en entendant Santana demander si elle pouvait vidait le reste de sa bouteille d'eau sur elle. Rachel lui lança un regard de haine tant elle s'était sentie paisible avec la blonde. La latine lui répondit avec un simple clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne descende du bus.

\- Ta copine m'exaspère au plus haut point, lâcha Rachel en s'étirant sur son siège

\- Il va falloir la supporter encore un peu car c'est elle qui nous ramène

La brune resta songeuse, se rappelant qu'en effet, elle dormait chez l'ancienne cheerleader ce soir ce qui la ravie. Elle se leva à la suite de Quinn et la suivit donc jusqu'à la voiture de la latine qui paraissait en très grande forme.

\- Alors le nain, je t'autorise à monter avec nous mais à la minute où je t'entends ne serait-ce que fredonner, je te jette dehors. On est d'accord ?

Ne sachant si c'était une blague ou non, Rachel resta debout à côté de la voiture ne sachant pas comment agir. Puis elle entendit Quinn émettre un petit rire puis la vit lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques Britt' comment tu as pu tomber sous son charme, lança Quinn avant de monter elle aussi dans la voiture.

\- C'est qu'elle est très douée avant sa langue quand ..

\- Ok stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir la suite

Santana démarra et arriva chez la blonde en un rien de temps. Les filles se dépêchèrent de rentrer la pluie ayant fait son apparition entre temps. En franchissant le seuil de la porte, Rachel sentit une timidité s'emparer d'elle. Ne sachant que faire ni comment agir, elle resta planter à l'entrée regardant Quinn ranger ses affaires.

\- Tu veux manger ou boire quelques choses avant d'aller dormir ?

La brune répondit négativement en bougeant la tête. La fatigue commençait à reprendre possession de son corps ce que remarqua l'autre fille qui lui tendit la main le plus naturellement possible avant de rejoindre ensemble le premier étage. Rachel sentait son cœur battre la chamade, jamais Quinn ne l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Contrairement à elle, qui était venue plusieurs fois chez elle. La blonde ouvrit sa porte avant de tendre son bras libre pour allumer la lumière. La brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce moment arrivait vraiment. Elle rentra dans la chambre doucement, elle se trouvait à présent dans l'espace de Quinn. Elle ne put se retenir de regarder partout, un papier peint blanc, rose et violet remplissait agréablement les murs où se trouvait des tableaux joliment choisis. Elle s'approcha près de son bureau pour y voir quelques photos, Santana et Brittany y étaient présentes, mais aussi sa sœur, leur ressemblance était telle qu'elle ne pouvait se tromper. Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant une image du Glee Club pris pendant les sélectionnales, leur premier concours. Elle sourit inconsciemment, heureuse de voir une photo d'elle dans cette pièce. Puis elle tourna son regard vers un meuble où séjournaient quelques trophées.

\- Une vraie athlète dit moi, lança-t-elle

\- Que veux-tu, il fallait bien rendre fier mon père

La brune acquiesça avant de se tourner complètement vers Quinn qui lui tendit un pyjama et une brosse à dent. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de rejoindre la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce pour se changer. Elle sentit le haut qui avait l'odeur de Quinn avant de l'enfiler, elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse qu'à l'heure actuelle. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait stoppé le temps pour que cette journée ne se termine jamais. En rejoignant de nouveau la chambre, elle trouva la blonde assise sur son lit portable en main.

\- Santana te demande comment tu fais pour me supporter ?

Quinn rigola avant de répondre.

\- Non, non. A mon avis, elle est déjà en train de faire des folies avec Britt'. Artie m'informe que ses parents ont filmés notre prestation donc qu'on pourra récupérer la vidéo.

\- Depuis quand es-tu ami avec lui ? s'étonna la brune venant s'assoir à côté d'elle

\- Ami est un bien grand mot, disons que je fais quelques efforts de sociabilité

\- Oh donc tu m'as invité ce soir par « effort de sociabilité » ?

La blonde ne perdit pas une seconde avant d'attirer Rachel vers elle et de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. La brune se laissa faire et répondit à son plus grand plaisir laissant leurs deux langues se retrouver. Quinn la poussa délicatement pour se retrouver allonger sur elle. Elle quitta sa bouche pour déposer une multitude de baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, sa ma mâchoire pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille pour lui souffler qu'elle n'avait aucun effort à faire quand elle était avec elle, c'était même plus un besoin vital. Rachel succomba face à ces paroles, elle avait tellement besoin de les entendre. La blonde vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et elles restèrent ainsi à se fixer pendant un certain temps, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, elles ne pouvaient le dire. Le temps leur était complètement égal. Puis la brune décida de prendre la parole.

\- Ne me brise plus le cœur s'il te plait

Quinn touchait par ses paroles, prit la main de Rachel pour la poser sur ses lèvres, elle y embrasser chacun de ces doigts avant de déposer sa main sur sa joue pour retirer une larme de Rachel. Elle était consciente de l'avoir fait souffrir et elle ne se pardonnerait surement jamais pour ça mais elle se promit à elle-même de faire à présent tout son possible pour rendre le monde de Rachel Berry aussi merveilleux que possible.

\- Je te le promets

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux filles s'endormir paisiblement.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Alors ca y'est vous êtes passées enfin à l'acte ?

Quinn soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération devant une latine bien curieuse.

\- Quoi ? Elle est si coincée que ça la petite ?

La blonde se passa les mains sur le visage, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la porte à son amie en début de journée. Mais étant renvoyées pour trois jours, elle lui permettait de faire passer le temps plus vite.

\- Tu es ici car tu voulais qu'on bosse ensemble, lui lança Quinn

\- Justement, je me renseigne sur ta vie sentimentale, c'est un job super complexe

La latine eut juste le temps d'esquiver un coussin avant de voir la blonde se diriger vers la cuisine pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des boissons. Mais ceci ne permit pas à Santana de passer à autre chose, elle continua donc son interrogatoire.

\- Vous êtes en couple ou un truc dans le genre ?

Décidemment, la latine n'avait pas décidé de lâcher le morceau si facilement, alors l'autre fille se dit que peut-être en lui disant quelques détails, elle passerait à autre chose.

\- Il ne sait rien passée de … On n'a pas … Enfin tu voies

La latine acquiesça de la tête comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle préféra ne rien ajouter pour ne pas braquer Quinn dans ses confidences.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais c'est …

\- Trop tôt ?

La blonde consentit silencieusement tout en cherchant des mots pour traduire ses pensées.

\- Je me sens bien avec elle mais en même temps je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Pas vraiment, on n'a pas trouvé le moment idéal

\- Ça viendra et …

Santana fut coupée dans sa phrase par la sonnette qui retentit dans le salon. Sans plus attendre, les deux filles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Tiens, tiens, Berry. Que nous vaut ta présence ici ?

Rachel blanchit sur place et perdit son sourire à l'instant où elle reconnut Santana. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être là. Et malheureusement, la latine avait ce don pour la rendre mal à l'aise et lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Je … euh … devoir

En voyant le regard que lui lança la blonde, Santana comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre les voiles. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir assister à ce qu'il allait se passer mais elle savait qu'en cuisinant l'ancienne cheerleader plus tard, elle serait au courant. Alors après avoir sifflé un « Pas de bêtises » à l'oreille de Rachel, elle rentra chez elle. Une fois partit, les deux filles purent se rendre dans la chambre de Quinn où la brune lui donna les cours du jour qu'elle avait loupé. Une fois finis, la blonde guida la chanteuse jusqu'à son lit où elles purent profiter d'un moment rien qu'à elles.

\- Si tu savais comment j'ai attendu cet instant toute la journée, lui chuchota Rachel à l'oreille

Quinn sentit son cœur s'accélérer comme à chaque fois que la brune était aussi proche d'elle. Elle caressa doucement le bras de la chanteuse et pu ressentir les frissons qu'elle provoquait. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, elles étaient tout simplement heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

\- Comment c'est passé le Glee Club aujourd'hui ?

\- Assez calme à vrai dire. Sans les trois légendaires cheerleaders du lycée, le cours a paru presque fade.

\- Ancienne cheerleader tu veux dire

La chanteuse leva son regard vers celui de Quinn pour essayer de lire dedans. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, elle ne vu aucune tristesse. La blonde semblait juste détendue et en paix avec elle-même, ce qui arrivait que très rarement.

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais quitté les cheerios si brutalement

Quinn prit le temps de la réflexion, était-ce vraiment le moment pour tout raconter ? Elle en doutait. A l'heure actuelle, elle voulait juste profiter de l'étreinte de Rachel. Elle se décala légèrement pour se retrouver allonger à la même hauteur que la chanteuse qui attendait une réponse. Quinn se contenta juste de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes pour les sceller dans un baiser des plus tendres. Baiser qui s'intensifia de minutes en minutes si bien que la blonde se retrouva sur Rachel descendant sa bouche dans son coup, provoquant des gémissements de la part de la brune.

\- Quinn, tu es en haut ?

La voix de son père la stoppa net dans son élan et la fit se lever au plus vite, loin de Rachel. Elle alla s'installer à grande vitesse à son bureau avant de voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. La brune avait juste eu le temps de s'assoir sur le bord du lit et de se recoiffer en vitesse quand elle vu le père de la blonde entrer dans la chambre sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une question Quinn l'informa qu'elle rattrapait les cours qu'elle avait loupés aujourd'hui. Elle serra la mâchoire face au regard qu'il lui lança, il était hors de question qu'il ait un moindre soupçon sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer ici juste. Son père qui voulait juste s'assurer que sa fille ne profiter pas de son renvoi comme des vacances, lança un dernier regard vers Rachel avant de ressortir de la pièce. Quinn se prit la tête entre les mains, à une ou deux minutes prêts, cela aurait pu être l'apocalypse dans cette maison. La chanteuse se leva pour la serrer de dos dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à annoncer que ..

Rachel la retourna légèrement pour qu'elles se retrouvent face à face, la panique et la tristesse c'étaient à présent installées sur le visage de la blonde. Alors tout naturellement, elle se rapprocha d'elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui souffler

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus vraiment prête à rendre tout ça officiel

Quinn se contenta de se fondre dans ses bras avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle respira l'odeur de l'autre fille avant que celle-ci ne lui dise que l'important était juste qu'elles soient ensemble. La brune sentit à ses mots le sourire de l'ancienne cheerleader s'agrandir tout contre son cou.

* * *

\- Très bien les jeunes, maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau complet, nous pouvons parler des nationales

Un vacarme de joie retentit dans la salle, tous étant encore sur leur nuage grâce à leur dernière victoire acquise.

\- Mais avant toute chose je voudrais remercier Santana et Quinn comme il se doit pour leur magnifique représentation respective mais aussi Brittany pour ses incroyables pas de danse. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir dans cette salle les filles.

Chacun se leva pour les applaudir sincèrement. Les trois filles en furent très touchées et la blonde rougit timidement en voyant le regard de fierté que Rachel lui adressa

\- Bien, à présent, il va falloir mettre la barre encore plus haute

Brittany se rapprocha de Santana pour qu'elle lui explique cette histoire de barre car elle ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent. La latine la regarda avec amour avant de lui expliquer le sens de la phrase, la naïveté de la blonde l'avait toujours touchée, ce côté enfantin et cette façon d'être dans son monde. Elle l'enviait presque, ne jamais voir le mal ou ne pas avoir peur du regard des autres devaient être une chose exceptionnelle.

\- Tout le monde peut prétendre à un solo ou à un duo ? demanda Sugar très intéressée

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit le professeur de chant, je pensais refaire des auditions justement

Mercédès se pencha vers Kurt pour lui faire part de ses idées, elle ne laissera pas sa chance passée une nouvelle fois. Il était temps à présent pour elle de briller.

\- Je veux que chacun d'entre vous présente la chanson de son choix. Il y a cependant une condition, elle doit être pour quelqu'un. Je vous laisse trois semaines pour vous préparer et ensuite nous choisirons ensemble

\- J'ai le droit de chanter pour Lord Tubbington ?

Schuester dévisagea un instant Brittany, ne sachant absolument pas de qui elle parlait ce qui l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Que ce soit une personne que vous aimiez ou non, je veux qu'à travers la musique, vous arriviez à faire passer un message. Bien entendu, le destinataire de la chanson restera confidentiel. Je veux que vous parveniez à retranscrire vos sentiments par musique.

Artie commença à écrire certaines musiques sur un calepin, Puck s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil avant de se rassoir correctement tout en regardant Finn.

\- Et toi tu as des idées ?

La quaterback jeta un coup d'œil discret à Quinn qui échangeait avec Santana te Brittany. Lui chanter une chanson d'amour ne rimerait à rien, il savait qu'il l'avait perdu. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de lui montrer son amitié après tout. Il sentit son ami lui tapait dans le dos lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il était au courant aussi pour les deux filles. Être adolescent n'était pas facile tous les jours. La sonnerie interrompit le brouhaha et chacun quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Rachel était en compagnie de Tina et Artie quand elle sentit son portable vibrer. « Rejoins-moi sous les gradins. Q ». Ni un ni deux, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies pour rejoindre celle qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Elle resta bouche bée en constatant que la blonde avait tout prévu pour leur déjeuner.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ? lui demanda-t-elle tout sourire

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un moment rien que toutes les deux

Quinn ne put en dire plus car elle sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle mit ses bras autour des épaules de la brune pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et rigolèrent en entendant l'estomac de la chanteuse faire des siennes. Les deux filles s'assirent côte à côte avant de commencer à manger leurs sandwichs.

\- Tu as une idée pour la chanson ? demanda Rachel entre deux bouchées

\- Pas vraiment, tu sais chanter un solo n'est pas mon rêve absolu

\- Bien, cela me fait une concurrente de moins

Quinn la regarda incrédule avant de la voir exploser de rire. Elle se laissa à son tour aller, elle aimait ses différentes facettes de la jeune fille.

\- Par contre, je ne serai pas contre un nouveau duo

Le sourire offert par Rachel lui fit chaud au cœur. Pour plus rien au monde elle échangerait sa place. La brune la comblait au plus haut point et pour la première fois elle était là où elle voulait être.

\- On pourrait peut-être s'exercer sur différents duo de nouveau, lui proposa Rachel

La blonde acquiesça et elles finirent de déjeuner tranquillement en se parlant de toute et de rien comme pourrait faire un couple. C'est un peu avant la reprise des cours qu'elles se séparent à contre cœur.

\- Tu viendrais manger chez moi ce soir ? Mes pères te réclament depuis une éternité

\- Avec grand plaisir, on se rejoint à ma voiture à la fin des cours ?

La brune acquiesça et partir la première de leur cocon et fut suivit par Quinn quelques minutes plus tard qui prit la direction de son casier.

\- Alors tu étais où ce midi ? lui demanda la latine

Le doux sourire timide que lui adressa l'ancienne cheerleader lui suffit amplement comme réponse.

\- Tu sais Q, te voir ainsi fait vraiment plaisir. Chacun a le droit à son bout de bonheur.

La blonde se rapprocha pour la serrer dans ses bras et ainsi espérait lui montrer toute sa gratitude, si elle en était là aujourd'hui c'était aussi grâce à elle.

\- Oh mais regardez, un nouveau couple se forme. Décidément le lesbianisme est transmissible ici.

Choquées, les deux filles se séparèrent pour tomber sur ce qui semblait être la nouvelle capitaine des cheerios. Santana ne se dégonfla pas avant de la plaquer contre un des casiers. Elle alla la gifler quand elle sentit Quinn la tirer en arrière lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur avec Figgins.

\- Ton ange gardien doit être dans les parages aujourd'hui, lui lança Santana pleine de rage

\- C'est vous qui avez de la chance que Sue vous ai mis sur la liste des personnes intouchables

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille remit en place sa queue de cheval avant de partir laissant les deux anciennes cheerleaders abasourdies. Pourquoi Sue ferait-elle une chose pareille ? La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit ce qui les obligea à rejoindre leur classe. Elles régleraient ce détail une autre fois. Comme elles en avaient convenues, Rachel retrouva sa blonde à sa voiture dès la fin des cours et ensemble elles allèrent chez elle.

\- Mais que voies-je, notre clandestine préférée est de retour ?

Leroy ne perdit pas une seconde avant de la serrer dans ses bras, Quinn lui rendit volontiers son étreinte. Elle c'était toujours sentit à l'aise avec les pères de Rachel et était des plus contente de les retrouver pour une soirée. Les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre de la brune pendant la préparation du repas pouvant ainsi finir leur devoir. Voyant une Quinn plus songeuse que concentrer sur son exercice de maths, la brune lui demanda.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Melle Fabray ?

\- Que je pourrais m'habituer très rapidement à vivre ainsi. Je veux dire toi et moi, que tout soit aussi parfait.

Rachel se rapprocha de son lit où se trouver la blonde avant de poser les cahiers et les stylos qui s'y trouvaient par terre pour pouvoir s'allonger dans ses bras. Elle ne connaissait pas meilleur endroit. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque Quinn passa une de ses mains sous son pull pour venir lui caresser chastement le dos.

\- Quinn je suis ..

La brune ne put finir sa phrase car quelqu'un les appela pour le repas et au vu de l'odeur qui arrivait jusqu'à la chambre, Leroy avant du se surpasser. Alors ni une ni deux, elles dévalèrent l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine où les deux pères de Rachel finissaient de mettre la table. Quinn salua Hiram avant de s'assoir à côté de sa brune. Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun se joignant aux différentes discussions. Mais sur les coups de 22heures, la blonde savait qu'il était temps pour elle se rentrer. En passant la porte de chez elle, elle fut surprise de voir que son père l'attendait.

\- On peut savoir où tu étais ?

Le ton froid employé par son père ne lui faisait plus peur, elle y était habituée depuis longtemps.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à maman pour lui dire que j'allais courir un peu avec Santana après les cours pour rester en forme

\- Et vous avez couru pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Ses parents m'ont invité à diner après

Son père la fixa un certain temps avant de la laisser seule. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive. Elle savait que son père était loin d'être un idiot mais il n'était pas du genre à appeler les parents de ses amies pour valider ses dires, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, parce s'il savait qu'elle était tout le temps avec Rachel, il comprendrait vite. Son père avait le don pour sentir certaines choses, cela lui valait d'être redoutable dans son secteur d'activité.

La semaine suivante se traduisit par les auditions pour obtenir le fameux solo de New York. Le premier a poussé la chansonnette fut Kurt avec la chanson « Imagine » de John Lenon et il donna la larme à l'œil à tous en expliquant qu'il chantait cette musique pour sa mère qui avait l'habitude de lui fredonner étant petit quand il avait du mal à dormir. L'ambiance fut plus à la rigolade lorsque Brittany se mit à chanter « Hey Mickey » de Tony Basil expliquant vouer un culte sans fin pour Disneyland alors il était de son devoir de lui rendre hommage. Santana chuchota à Quinn qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler du vrai sens de la musique. Personne ne fut réellement étonné en entendant Puck sur « I'm sexy and I know it ». Le jeune homme admit qu'il trouvait ça très plaisant de chanter pour soi-même. Quant à Mercédès, elle avait beaucoup hésité, à qui pouvait-elle dédier sa performance ? La seule personne en qui elle croyait vraiment et pour qui elle chantait chaque dimanche dans son église était Jésus, alors elle décida de lui rendre dommage avec « I'm his child » de Zella Jackson Price. Sugar fit rire tout le monde en interprétant le générique de Sex &amp;The City mais n'ayant aucune parole, elle ne fredonna que l'aire. Mais elle ne fut aucunement blessée par les rires de ses camarades et n'hésita pas à leur dire à quel point elle était supérieure à eux et qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'entendre sa sublime voix.

* * *

\- Tu as trouvé la tienne ?

Quinn et Rachel étaient sous les gradins en ce vendredi midi, profitant juste d'un moment seul avant de devoir retrouver leurs camarades pour la reprise des cours.

\- Peut-être bien, lui répondit la blonde, mais tu vas devoir patienter

La chanteuse lui abordant une moue boudeuse ce qui fit rire Quinn sans scrupule.

\- Auriez-vous peur que j'obtienne ce solo Melle Berry ?

\- Je suis indétrônable, lui répondit-elle fièrement

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre leurs amis et classes respectives.

Pour cette deuxième semaine d'audition, Finn surpris tout le monde en chantant « Lean on me ». Quinn fut une des seules à comprendre qu'elle lui était adressée en voyant le sourire sincère du quaterback à la fin. Elle le remercia discrètement avant d'écouter la performance intrigante d'Artie. Le jeune homme avait choisi « Uncover » de Zara Larsson. L'ancienne cheerleader n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était avec quelqu'un, elle lança un regard d'interrogation à la latine qui avait l'air de pataugeait autant qu'elle. Mais leur ignorance fut vite couper quand elles virent Mike se lever telle une furie interrompant ainsi la chanson.

\- Alors c'est vrai, j'avais raison.

Comme simple raison le jeune homme au fauteuil roulant baissa la tête de gêne. Alors Mike se tourna vers Tina.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu me l'as juré. Comment as-tu ..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, trop abasourdit par ce qu'il se passer.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, fut la seule chose que la jeune asiatique pu lui répondre

Les autres jeunes assistaient à la scène, totalement impuissants. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au départ de Mike de la salle.

\- Eh bien, qui aurait pu croire que Girl Chang avait ça en elle ?

Tina ne prêta pas attention à la réplique de Santana et se leva pour aller faire face à Artie.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça

\- Comme tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire que me dire que tu allais lui parler alors que rien ne changeait

Tina préféra sortir elle aussi de la salle avant de dire ou faire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter. Will Schuester préféra écourter la séance du Glee Club par la suite, voyant que personne ne serait capable de chanter quelque chose après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

A la fin de la journée, Rachel déposa dans son casier les livres qu'elle n'avait pas besoin quand elle reconnut la personne derrière elle.

\- Tu viens toujours passer le weekend chez moi, lui demanda Quinn

\- Pour rien au monde je ne changerai mes plans

La blonde sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie avant de rejoindre Santana un peu plus loin. Rachel la regarda partir et sentit son cœur se serrer, elle tombait amoureuse de l'ancienne cheerleader un peu plus chaque jour. Bien qu'elles avaient convenu de rester discrète au lycée, la chanteuse ne put empêcher ses yeux d'admirer de dos le corps parfait de sa petite-amie. Elle était des plus chanceuses de l'avoir dans sa vie et avait de plus en plus envie de découvrir le corps qui se trouvait sous ces habits. Le point positif des parents de Quinn était qu'ils étaient souvent absents en ce moment, ce qui laissait à la blonde une maison vide de plus en plus souvent au plus grand bonheur de Rachel. C'est ainsi que les deux filles se retrouvèrent chez la blonde en ce samedi.

\- Tu connais la chanson de Santana ?

\- Au début, elle voulait en faire une pour Brittany, mais je pense qu'elle a revu ses plans quand elle l'a entendu sur « Hey Mickey »

La brune rigola doucement comprenant parfaitement la latine. Rachel était assise sur une chaise de la cuisine pendant que Quinn leur préparait un diner. Cette dernière lui ayant interdit de l'aider, elle restait donc à sa place tout en la regardant se démener. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et pressée de voir Quinn découvrir la chanson qu'elle avait choisie. Mr Schuester leur avait promis que personne n'était obligé de dévoiler pour qui la chanson était adressée. Mais elle savait pertinemment que les autres comprendraient vite, quoi que peut-être pas Sugar après réflexion. La blonde la comblait de bonheur alors elle envie de lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse à ses côtés.

\- Tu rêvasses ?

La douce voix de Quinn la fit revenir sur terre.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aider alors …

\- Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux

La brune ne perdit pas une minute avant de se lever et de se mettre à la tâche. Elle commençait réellement à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise dans cette maison. Enfin juste quand les parents de la blonde n'étaient pas présents. Elle disposait de quelques bougies tout autour de la table pour rendre la soirée aussi plaisante que possible mais s'aperçut que la boite d'allumette qu'elle avait prise était vide.

\- Tu peux aller voir dans mon bureau, il doit y'avoir un briquet

La brune acquiesça et rejoignit la chambre. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir mais ne trouvant rien s'attaqua au deuxième mais elle s'arrêta net en l'ouvrant. La chanteuse secoua un coup sa tête et se frotta les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, non, ce n'était pas possible. Alors elle prit ce qu'elle avait trouvé avant de rejoindre la blonde au plus vite.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Quinn se retourna et vu Rachel lui tendre un paquet de feuille qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La brune était tombée sur sa propre dissertation.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn crut qu'elle allait faire une syncope en réfléchissant autant en si peu de temps. Que pouvait-elle répondre à la brune qui se tenait devant elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux ? Il était hors de question qu'elle mette Mr Schuester dans l'histoire, son professeur l'avait déjà beaucoup aidé et cela ne serait pas juste de le dénoncer à la première occasion. Et cela risquerait de provoquer un gigantesque raz de marée de Glee Club si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait donné volontairement un de ces devoirs. La brune ne lâchait pas son regard ce qui la stressait encore plus. Quinn supprima de suite l'option qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce paquet de feuilles de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Autant ne pas prendre Rachel pour une demeurée. Peut-être avait-elle pu le trouver un jour par hasard dans son casier et ne sachant pas quoi en faire, elle l'avait mis dans son bureau pour que personne ne puisse le lire. Oui, elle admit que ce stratagème était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Où peut-être pouvait-elle faire semblant de s'évanouir au beau milieu de sa cuisine.

-Alors ?

Rachel commençait à sérieusement s'agacer devant le manque de réaction de la blonde qui restait muette. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Honteuse, la blonde préféra rompre le contact visuel pour regarder le sol. Perdant patiente, la chanteuse lui balança les feuilles au visage avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Quinn sembla revenir à elle la voyant partir et réussit à lui attraper le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

\- Ne me touche pas

L'agressivité de Rachel figea littéralement la blonde. Mais elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. Quinn était conscience qu'elle devait dire quelque chose mais c'était le trou noir, elle avait perdu ses mots.

\- Depuis quand tu l'as ?

\- Avant Noël, répondit timidement la blonde

\- J'hallucine … C'était être censée confidentielle. Merde Quinn. Tu n'as donc aucune morale ?

\- Je … J'ai …

Sentant son corps commençait à trembler, la blonde s'appuya sur le meuble le plus proche. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, tout était en train de partir en live.

\- Comment ai-je pu penser une seconde que tu pouvais changer, hein ? Pour quelle raison changerais-tu finalement ? Que sais-tu faire à part blesser les gens ?

C'était le moment idéal pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de ce devoir. Que la brune représentait tout pour elle à présent. Mais au fond, Rachel avait surement raison. Elle avait été pendant tant de temps une garce immorale, il était difficile à croire qu'elle ait changé en si peu de temps. Quinn sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue en entendant la porte claquée. La brune était partie car elle avait été incapable de s'expliquer. A présent deux choix s'offraient à elle, soit elle allait se cacher sous sa couette en pleurant pour le reste de sa vie ou soit elle devait prouver à celle qu'elle aimait qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue une toute autre personne, une bonne personne. Elle attrapa son portable pour appeler Santana mais celle-ci étant sur répondeur, elle fit défiler son répertoire avant de tomber sur un autre nom. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se jeter à l'eau et de l'appeler.

\- Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu serais là pour moi. J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Rachel arriva le lundi suivant au lycée encore énervée mais elle ne pouvait nier que Quinn lui manquait, pourtant elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis samedi soit mais ce laps de temps lui paraissait une éternité. En ouvrant son casier, elle fut surprise de trouver un mot. Ni une ni deux elle l'attrapa pour le déplier et y lire « La raison c'est toi ». La brune rougit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Quinn. Décidément, elles étaient fortiches pour ouvrir le casier l'une de l'autre.

\- Bon weekend ?

La voix de Kurt la fit sursauter. Elle rangera au plus vite le papier sans sa poche avant de lui répondre.

\- Rien à signaler, un nouveau weekend banal dans la vie de Rachel Berry

Le jeune homme rigola doucement avant que les deux ne prennent la direction de leur premier cours. La matinée passa calmement et chacun se réjouit en entendant la sonnerie du midi.

\- J'ai cru que ce cours d'histoire était sans fin, lança Santana

Elle prit la direction de la cantine avec Quinn lorsque cette dernière se stoppa en apercevant Rachel au fond du couloir.

\- Ca va Q ? lui demanda la latine

\- Tiens, tiens mais regardez donc qui voilà

Les deux filles perdirent instantanément leurs sourires en reconnaissant la voix de Sue. Elles n'avaient plus eu à faire à elle depuis quelque temps déjà et elles n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, au contraire.

\- Vous et moi, on a une discussion à finir

Quinn qui perdit de vue la brune, regarda Sue assez intriguée. Quel plan diabolique voulait-elle mettre en place cette fois-ci ?

\- Venez dans mon bureau

Bien que réticente au début. Les deux filles la suivirent, la curiosité ayant pris le dessus. Elles savaient pertinemment de quoi était capable leur ancien coach donc même si elles n'étaient plus dans l'équipe, il était préférable d'être dans ses bons papiers. Les anciennes cheerleaders s'assirent tout en regardant Sue qui semblait réfléchir à ses prochains mots.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer

\- On ne reviendra pas dans l'équipe, lui dit Santana sans détour

La latine avait adoré être une cheerleader, jamais elle ne le nierait. Mais faire marche arrière n'était pas dans sa nature. Surtout si cela pouvait de nouveau mettre Quinn dans l'embarra. Si Santana disait toujours sans détour ce qu'elle pensait, il n'en était de même pour la blonde qui restait silencieuse. Préférant savoir avant de parler.

\- De toute manière, même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas vous remettre dans l'équipe. J'ai envoyé la liste de filles participantes au prochain concours la semaine dernière.

\- Vous allez perdre et vous le savez.

Devant la réplique de Santana, la coach se leva pour aller admirer ses trophées de ses dernières années.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. On a tous fait des choses cette année pour lesquelles nous devons payer le prix aujourd'hui. Mais nous pouvons repartir sur de bonnes bases.

\- Vous avez besoin de nous pour l'année prochaine, lui lança Quinn

Sue était connue non seulement pour sa méchanceté mais aussi pour sa fierté. Et d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin du retour des filles pour la prochaine saison relevait du miracle. Mais c'est surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun autre choix possible, elles étaient le maillon fort de cette équipe. Alors pour la première fois de leur vie, les anciennes cheerleaders avaient les cartes en mains.

\- Je refuse, balança Santana en se levant de sa chaise si brutalement que celle-ci tomba en arrière. Vous avez agi comme une chienne envers nous depuis le début et je ne parle même pas de votre comportement envers Quinn.

Sue acquiesça devant ce qu'elle entendait. Elle s'y était attendue. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les faire revenir dans l'équipe.

\- Je vous ai appris à vous endurcir. A ne pas vous faire marcher dessus. Aucune de vous ne peut nier que si vous êtes l'élite de cette école c'est en partie grâce à moi.

\- On ne vous doit rien, lui répondit Quinn qui se leva à son tour

Ni une ni deux, les anciennes cheerleaders prirent la direction de la sortie, refoulant leurs sourires en voyant leur coach agir ainsi.

\- Les inscriptions pour le stage de cet été se clôturent dans un mois.

Sans se retourner, les filles rejoignirent le couloir et tombèrent nez à nez avec Rachel et Brittany qui sortaient des toilettes. Un grand blanc s'installa et sentant le malaise, la latine se dirigea vers sa blonde pour l'emmener ailleurs afin de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer laissant les deux autres filles seules.

\- Je pense que nous devrions parler, dit Quinn pour lancer la discussion

\- Alors maintenant tu es prête ?

\- J'ai paniqué samedi soir, ça peut arriver. Accorde juste 5 minutes, après si tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à moi je te laisserai tranquille, je te le promets

\- C'est d'accord. Mais là je dois rejoindre Kurt, dans la semaine ?

Quinn retrouva son sourire, soulagée que la brune lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer. Voyant que le couloir était vide, la blonde en profita pour se rapprocher et poser ses lèvres sur celles de la chanteuse. Ce simple contact suffit à leur envoyer des frissons dans tout leur corps.

\- Alors les jeunes, qui est prêt à nous présenter sa chanson du jour ?

Mike n'était pas venu à la séance aujourd'hui, mais cela n'avait pas découragé Mr Schue à entendre d'autres personnes. Mais l'esprit n'était pas vraiment à la fête pour les élèves. Cependant, contre toute attente, Finn se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que j'ai déjà chanté la semaine dernière, mais j'aimerais … Disons qu'il y a une autre musique qui me tient à cœur … C'est … c'est assez personnelle. Mais je comprendrais si je ne…

\- Bien sûr Finn, il n'y a aucun problème, la scène est tout à toi, le coupa le professeur

Le jeune homme vint se placer au centre de la pièce. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Il regarda Quinn cherchant du soutien et la jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil pour le motiver. Le quaterback ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière surtout que personne ne c'était opposée à ce qu'il pousse la voix de nouveau et cette chanson signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Il souffla une dernière fois et se lança.

Having my baby

What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me?

Having my baby

What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinkin' of me?

I can see it

Face is glowin'

I can see in your eyes

I'm happy you know it

(…)

Finn sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue sur les dernières notes et l'essuya au plus vite. Puis resta sans voix en voyant tout le monde le regarder incrédule. Les regards passaient de lui à Quinn. Artie et Sugar fixèrent le ventre de la blonde comme si quelque chose allait en sortir.

\- Eh ben putain, fut les seules mots que purent prononcer Puck

Quinn sentit le regard d'incompréhension de Santana sur elle ce qui la déstabilisa.

\- Vous … Mercédès ne put même pas finir la phrase, trop abasourdie par ce qu'il était en train de se passer

Puis le quaterback comprit soudain le sens que pouvait prendre sa chanson, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas quitté Quinn du regard en chantant. Alors qu'il allait expliquait le sens de sa chanson, la sonnerie retentit et chacun quitta la pièce précipitamment pour essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Le temps que le jeune homme prenne la parole, il n'y avait plus que Quinn et Mr Schuester dans la salle.

\- Quinn tu es enceinte ? lui demanda son professeur qui ne voulait pas y'aller par 4 chemins

\- Bien sûr que non, Finn chantait cette chanson pour son père, pas pour moi, répondit Quinn

\- Dieu merci.

Mr Schuester respira calmement pour faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque qui était monté en flèche.

\- Cela ne vous êtes pas venus à l'esprit que la chanson pouvait avoir un double sens ?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent mal à l'aise, en y réfléchissant oui cela pouvait porter à confusion mais sur l'instant ils n'y avaient pas du tout pensé. Puis Rachel vint dans l'esprit de la blonde, dans quelle situation c'était-elle encore fourrée ? Décidemment elle avait le chic pour mettre le bordel partout dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux hommes avant de partir à la recherche de la brune qu'elle retrouva non sans mal sous les gradins.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, lui lança Quinn qui se rapprocha d'elle en douceur voyant qu'elle avait le regard dans le flou

La chanteuse reprit ses esprits en la regardant sans émotion. Quinn se passa une main sur le visage. Il était temps d'être sincère et très persuasive à présent.

\- Ecoute Rach', ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois

\- Toi et Finn … Vous … Enfin tu …

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte

Rachel acquiesça sans vraiment écouter, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Je te dois quelques explications

\- Non tais-toi stp

La chanteuse avait parlé sans agressivité. Elle regarda Quinn s'assoir à côté d'elle puis lui prendre la main mais cela ne lui procurait rien. Elle avait cette mauvaise impression que son cerveau c'était détachée de son corps. La blonde la regarda avant de placer sa main sur sa joue mais l'autre fille se recula.

\- Je ne sais pas si on y arrivera toutes les deux

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si. Je comprends que tu puisses être chamboulée par les derniers évènements mais laisse-moi-t'expliquer.

\- Je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir envie de savoir …

Quinn sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle n'avait jamais vu la chanteuse aussi défaite. Comme si sa rage de vivre s'était évaporée.

\- Finn m'a aidé pour ma chanson hier. Et de fil en aiguille, il s'est confié à moi. Sa chanson, c'était celle que son père avait chanté à sa mère quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Tu sais qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de lui alors il a voulu lui rendre hommage car cela fait 16 ans qu'il est décédé. La musique n'a rien à avoir avec moi, crois-moi.

\- Je te crois

La blonde se rapprocha de nouveau vers la chanteuse mais celle-ci se déroba de nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai … J'ai cette impression que quoi qu'il se passe, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui se mettra entre nous.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Quinn ne contrôlait plus rien, elle avait tout fait pour que sa relation avec Rachel s'améliore et pourtant elle avait l'impression de sombrer à ce moment.

\- Je sais qu'on peut y'arriver Rach'

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être heureuse avec toi

La phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour la blonde. Elle était en train de rêver et bientôt elle se réveillerait avec Rachel sans ses bras, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant la douleur dans son cœur et les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage étaient bien réels.

\- Pas sûre ?

\- Regarde la situation en face, on a essayé, vraiment et pourtant on en revient toujours au point de départ.

\- Non ne dis pas ça, écoute ..

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps et d'espace pour faire un point. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

La chanteuse se leva mais sentit l'ancienne cheerleader s'accrocher à sa main. La voir dans cet état était une torture mais elle devait partir, de relativiser tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis quelques mois. Elle avait donné tant d'énergie qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre.

\- Je suis désolée Quinn

Puis, elle détacha sa main de celle de la blonde avant de partir, laissant cette dernière plus seule que jamais. La blonde crut perdre pieds mais se fit violence pour réagir. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la chanteuse, il était plus que normal que celle-ci doute de sa sincérité. C'était à elle de lui prouver maintenant qu'elle ne comptait allait nulle part sans elle. Rachel méritait amplement qu'elle fasse des efforts. Il était normal qu'elle puisse paniquer, elle-même avait douté plus d'une fois. Quinn se releva d'un bond, essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main avant de courir derrière Rachel. Elle la retrouva prête à monter dans sa voiture mais la brune se stoppa en la voyant venir vers elle.

\- Je te laisserai tout le temps que tu veux Rach' mais je ne t'abandonnerai et jamais je ne cesserai de te démontrer à quel point on peut être heureuse ensemble

Fière d'elle, Quinn fit demi-tour pour laisser la chanteuse abasourdie sur place. En rentrant dans le lycée, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Santana sortir de nulle part.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore foirée avec Berry

En simple réponse, la blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Fabray. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Finn, tu me l'aurais dit si tu …

Quinn lui mit instinctivement ses mains sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Il était bien connu que cette école avait des oreilles et des yeux dans chaque recoin. La latine se dégagea avant de continuer.

\- Tu me dois une explication Q

\- C'est une très longue histoire

\- Ca tombe bien, je n'ai rien de prévu pour la soirée, alors appelle tes parents, tu dors chez moi

La blonde savait que la latine la harcellerait tant qu'elle ne lui aurait rien dit alors elle abdiqua et c'est ensemble qu'elles prirent la direction de la famille Lopez où Quinn lui raconta tout depuis le début sans omettre de passage, même celui où leur professeur de chant lui a donné le devoir de Rachel.

\- Eh ben pour une fois qu'un prof est de notre côté, réalisa Santana, et pour une fois que Finn a de bons conseils pour une chanson

Quinn sourit avant de s'allonger confortablement à côté de la latine et de s'endormir heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie en cas de coup dure.

* * *

**Toutes mes excuses pour l'absence de publication.. Mais je promets que cette histoire aura une fin!**

**Merci pour vos suivis et vos reviews :) A très vite.**


	19. Chapter 19

Respire. Juste respire. Quinn se tenait debout, dans la salle de chant, devant ses camarades. Voilà plusieurs dizaines de secondes que ses yeux étaient fermés, elle essayait de se donner du courage mais rien y faisait, elle était tétanisée. Elle serra ses poings avant de finalement oser regarder ses camarades. Santana et Finn lui lancèrent un regard de confiance qui la réconforta.

\- Quinn, c'est quand tu veux

La voix de son professeur la fit légèrement sursauter, elle avait répété cette chanson avec des deux complices et savait qu'elle la maitrisait, mais la blonde avait peur, peur de la réaction de Rachel, et si … non elle se refusait de penser négativement, la musique transcrivait au mieux ses sentiments. Quinn respira une dernière fois avant d'hocher la tête du côté des musiciens.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter mais elle prit sur elle pour tenir bon. La blonde planta droit son regard sur Rachel. Les autres comprendraient surement le sens des paroles mais elle s'en fichait, Rachel était celle qu'elle avait besoin pour sa vie soit parfaite, alors il était temps qu'elle le lui montre.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You

Rachel sentit ses joues humides et se dépêcha de les essuyer. Elle n'avait pas cessé de regarder la blonde durant sa chanson et avait ressenti dès la première note sa sincérité. Elle en était sure, Quinn Fabray allait vraiment avoir sa mort un jour ou l'autre, elle était toujours là où elle ne l'attendait pas. « The reason is you » Rachel comprenait maintenant le mot laissé dans son casier l'autre jour. Elle avait beau vouloir la rayer de sa vie, elle savait à présent que cela était impossible, elles étaient liées. Aucune des deux filles n'arrivaient à rompre le contact visuel, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire pour qu'elles se comprennent. Le monde extérieur avait disparu et ce n'est qu'à l'entente des applaudissements qu'elles sortir de leur bulle.

\- Wow, c'était juste Wow

Mr Schuster n'en revenait pas, il était loin de se douter du tel potentiel de la cheerleader. S'il avait su plus tôt de quoi elle était capable.

\- C'était éblouissant

Même Mercédès n'en revenait pas, l'émotion que la blonde avait fait passer lui avait coupé le souffle. Mais Quinn se fichait pas mal de ce que pensait les autres, seul l'avis de Rachel comptait à l'heure actuelle. Malheureusement, la sonnerie retentit et chacun se dépêcha de rejoindre son prochain cours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu la reverras assez vite ta dulcinée

Quinn lança un demi-sourire à Santana en sachant qu'elle avait raison. La brune savait ce qu'elle ressentait à présent, elle lui avait demandé de l'espace et le comprenait amplement. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle abandonnerait, même si le chemin serait long parce qu'elle savait que Rachel Berry en valait le coup.

La fin de journée arriva assez rapidement, la blonde passa une dernière fois à son casier où elle découvrit une enveloppe à son nom. Intriguée elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de l'ouvrir.

« Invitation au stage d'été de cheerleader »

Sue ne la lâcherait pas, elle savait être têtue mais ça tombe bien elle aussi. Elle allait déchirer la lettre quand elle entendit derrière elle.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Quinn prit sur elle pour ne pas se pincer, Rachel était-elle vraiment en train de lui parler ? Elle la fixait assez incrédule et ne put lui répondre que par un signe négatif de la tête.

\- J'aurai pensé

\- C'est euh .. que …

La brune rigola devant son blocage, dieu que son rire lui avait manqué, il fallait que Quinn se reprenne sinon la brune allait la prendre pour une folle. Elle s'infligea une claque mentale pour reprendre ses esprits. Rachel engageait volontairement la conversation, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas assurer derrière.

\- Sue veut que je fasse le stage d'été avec Santana et Brittany pour surement réintégrer l'équipe l'année prochaine

\- Eh bien ! Qui aurait cru que Sue pouvait ravaler sa fierté ?

Quinn lassa échapper un rire, il est vrai que la brune n'avait pas tort. Mais la coach avait besoin d'elles mais le mal avait déjà été fait et la blonde ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, pourtant elle avait toujours adoré ces stages qui étaient toujours synonymes de bonne humeur même si Sue était toujours derrière elles. Cela permettait à l'équipe de se souder d'avantage. Rachel pouvait lire le doute dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas y'aller ?

\- Pas après l'enfer qu'elle nous a fait vivre

Rachel se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion avant de poursuivre

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais toujours adoré ce mois de stage. Peut-être que vous pourriez le faire mais à certaines conditions…

L'ancienne cheerleader pensa à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce qui poussa la brune à continuer.

\- Sue a été infecte envers toi, enfin envers nous. Mais si tu réintègres l'équipe l'année prochaine, tu pourrais surement faire changer certaines choses. Sue sait qu'elle a besoin de vous donc la balle est dans votre camp maintenant.

Les paroles de Rachel n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ça, Quinn aimé être une cheerleader, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela puisse l'éloigner de nouveau de Rachel. Cette dernière se rapprocha d'elle avant de lui glisser à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner

\- Et puis, l'uniforme te rend tellement sexy

La blonde ouvrit grand la bouche devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le temps qu'elle reprendre ses esprits le couloir était vide. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle regarda de nouveau l'enveloppe entre ses mains, devait-elle y'aller ? Rachel n'avait peut-être pas tord après tout. Une discussion l'attendait avec ses deux autres coéquipières, elle alla appeler Santana quand elle reçut un nouveau message.

Rachel : J'ai oublié de te dire, ta chanson était magnifique, merci

Quel virement de situation ! Donc concrètement, tout n'était pas si mort avec Rachel, elle se devait de ne plus foirer à présent et cela tombe bien, elle en n'avait plus l'intention.

* * *

\- Très bien jeunes filles, je vous écoute

Quinn, Santana et Brittany se trouvaient actuellement dans le bureau de leur ancien coach. Après, une longue discussion, chacune avait fini par admettre que le fait de ne plus être une cheerleader leur manquait. Mais si elles revenaient, il était hors de question qu'elles se refassent marcher sur les pieds et pour se faire entendre, elles allaient se serrer les coudes. Santana prit alors la parole

\- Nous avons rempli notre dossier d'inscription pour cet été

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Brittany ne poursuive

\- Mais nous revenons qu'à certaines conditions

\- Le contraire m'aurait été étonné blondie, je vous écoute

Quinn la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle ne la terrorisait plus, qu'aujourd'hui elles avaient le pouvoir et plus l'inverse.

\- Je serai la capitaine, Brit' et San' mes co capitaines. Chacune de nous trois auront un mot à dire sur qu'elles filles peuvent intégrer ou non l'équipe. Il n'est plus question de nous rabaisser ou essayer de nous tétaniser que ce soit à l'entrainement ou dans les couloirs ou n'importe où.

Le visage de Sue restait neutre devant ces exigences et elle finit même par bayer à la fin de la tirade de Quinn ce qui n'étonna pas cette dernière. Un autre comportement l'aurait même surpise. Mais la blonde savait que leur coach n'avait d'autres choix que de respecter ce qu'elle entendait mais l'admettre serait montrer de la faiblesse.

\- Une dernière choses, lança Quinn, la moitié du budget des cheerleaders ira directement au Glee Club

\- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION

Sue se leva de son siège où elle perdit son calme. Les filles n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, bien trop habitué au coup de sang de leur coach.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, lui répondit simplement Brittany

\- Mon budget ? Pour le Glee Club ? Autant me déguiser en licorne en chantant du Katy Perry !

\- Alors tant pis pour vous, dit le plus calmement Santana avant de se lever et d'être suivie par ses camarades.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte lorsque Sue, à son plus grand regret, leur ordonna de ne plus bouger. Elle avait besoin de ces filles pour l'année prochaine sinon elle était foutue.

\- Très bien ça marche. Donnez-moi vos inscriptions et foutez-moi le camp d'ici

Les filles ne se firent pas prier avant d'aller laisser exploser leurs joies dans les couloirs, toutes fières d'elle. Sananta vu au loin Rachel prendre des affaires dans son casier avant de s'en éloigner. Santana donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Quinn pour lui désigner la brune

\- Ne foire plus parce qu'après ton cas sera vraiment désespéré et je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi

La blonde acquiesça avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la fille qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa par le bras avant de la diriger vers une salle de cours vide. Rachel eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Quinn sur les siennes. Elle aurait voulu lui résister, lui montrer qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore entièrement pardonnée mais devant la blonde elle était trop faible alors elle baissa toutes ses barrières et lui rendit son baiser. La blonde s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et observa l'autre fille qui avait encore les paupières closes, leur proximité lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de la rembrasser de nouveau.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer

C'était autant un aveu qu'une promesse, Quinn n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'un tremblement de terre pouvait avoir lieu, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Puis, Quinn s'écarta sans crier gare, quelque chose clochait, comment Rachel pouvait-elle lui pardonné aussi vitre, surtout sans avoir eu d'explications ? Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda la chanteuse

\- Tu étais tellement en colère l'autre jour que … Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

\- On se sent con de ne pas comprendre hein ? lui lança la fille en rigolant, mais elle repris son sérieux devant la totale incompréhension de la blonde. Disons que tu es une meilleure amie qui tient vraiment à toi.

\- Santana ?

La brune acquiesça avant de continuer, il était temps qu'elles aient cette conversation si elles voulaient enfin envisager de construire quelque chose. Elle invita Quinn à s'assoir en face d'elle sur une table de cours avant de se lancer

\- Elle est venue me voir chez moi. Imagine ma stupeur en la voyant.

La brune repensa au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte pour tomber sur la latine. Rachel avait cru rêver sur le coup mais l'air sérieux de Santana l'avait inquiété et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait laissé entrer pour discuter.

\- Elle tient beaucoup à toi. Venir me voir a dû lui demander un sacré effort. Elle m'a tout raconté Quinn, elle a réussi à m'avouer ce que tu n'arrivais pas à me dire depuis des mois.

La blonde baissa le regard de honte, elle avait tellement foiré. Elle sentit la main de la brune sur sa joue pour lui remonter le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ce que tu as fait pour elle et Brittany est tellement incroyable. Ce que tu as du subir pour qu'elles puissent vivre leur amour, Quinn c'est … Tu es une amie incroyable, elles ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

La blonde haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante, elle avait fait ce qui lui avait paru juste.

\- Elle m'a aussi parlé du devoir et de comment tu l'avais eu

Quinn commença à se mordiller les lèvres et prit sur elle pour ne pas partir en courant pour cacher sa honte. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas lu. Avant même que Santana me le dise, je le savais déjà. Tu as toujours fais en sorte de prendre soin de moi et de ne pas me blesser. Le lire aurait été contraire à ta façon d'être.

\- Je suis tellement désolée

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être ou alors je dois m'excuser aussi parce que ...

\- Non surtout pas

Les deux filles rentrèrent dans un silence confortable, ne cessant de s'admirer l'une et l'autre et profitant de ce moment de quiétude qu'elles avaient tant attendu. La blonde caressa tendrement la joue de Rachel, devait-elle ou non ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de lui demander.

\- Rach', as-tu envie … enfin … veux-tu être ma petite-amie ?

La brune ne put retenir le sourire qui remplit instantanément son visage. Elle en avait tellement rêvait, Quinn était si belle en ce moment, elle s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser chastement avant de lui répondre.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Tu sais que j'ai toujours ma chanson au Glee Glub. Vous allez devoir patienter melle Fabray.

Quinn éclata de rire devant une Rachel qui essayait de garder tant bien que mal son sérieux.

\- Je comprends, ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la va vite

La blonde se leva pour sortir de la pièce mais revint sur ses pas dans le but d'embrasser passionnément la chanteuse une dernière fois. La brune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait Quinn dans la peau, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. A présent il lui restait à trouver la chanson adéquate pour lui faire part de ses sentiments.


End file.
